Cherry Bomb
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: The Thompson's and the Winchesters. Two rival families that have known each other since they were teenagers. Now the rival siblings who hate each other only have one thing in common...and that's killing a demon. Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Two Rival Families One Rabbit's Foot

_We sort of put our minds together and came up with this story. Two sisters who hate the Winchesters for one reason or another end up having to work together. Heads are going to be butted and secrets and lies will finally come out. It also doesn't help that the two oldest have a semi history together ::Cough::Cough:: A fling that had happened many many many years ago. Things just may get heated ;)_

**Chapter One:**

**Two Rival Families One Rabbits Foot**

**By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles**

**Review and tell us what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Candace and Alyssa where sitting in yet another dumpy motel room while they were trying to find another case to go on. They had found nothing in weeks and were getting a little antsy. Candy was sitting on her bed cleaning her gun when her phone rang. She looked over at the clock at it was almost 2 in the morning. "Who could be calling this late," she picked up her phone, "It's private."

"Answer it. It could be someone with a job." Lys said and Candy picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"_Candace sweetie is that you?"_

Candy rolled her eyes and glanced at Lys. She knew that accent anywhere. "Bela….what the hell do you want?" Lys arched an eyebrow hearing Bela's name.

"_I have a job for you and your sister."_

"Oh yeah and what would make you think we would ever help someone like you?"

"_I know you will because I can get you something you and your baby sister have been looking for."_

"Really…and what's that?"

"_The colt,"_ Bela said and Candy turned fully now to look at Lys.

"You have it?"

"_No but I know who does and if you do this one little thing for me, I will tell you were to find it and plus there is 10 grand in it for you. Don't tell me you wouldn't use the money."_

"What do you want us to do?"

"_All you have to do is get me a rabbit's foot."_

"A Rabbits Foot? Can you just go to a souvenir shop and get that."

"_Funny, no this one is special and I must have it as soon as possible."_

"Well where is it?"

"_Black Rock, it's in a very well protected storage building but I am sure that won't be a problem will it."_

"Not at all." Candy hung up the phone and jumped off the bed. "Pack your stuff we are leaving."

"To go where"

"Black Rock."

Lys grabbed her stuff and threw it all in her bag while Candy did the same. "What's in Black Rock?"

"Something Bela needs."

Lys dropped her stuff crossing her arms across her chest. "I am not driving my ass to Black Rock to get Bela something. If she needs it so badly have her go and get it herself."

"The only reason I'm doing this is because she has information on the Colt."

Lys felt twinge of pain thinking of her parents whenever the Colt was mentioned around her. "Like we can believe her?"

"Has she really lied to us before?"

"Uh, hello?! Do you remember Dead Man's Bluff? If I didn't stop you from jumping into that canal you would have died! All because of fucking Bela!"

"That was before we knew her. Now we know how to work with her and around her."

"I still think she's a bitch."

"Don't worry; she's got what's coming for her sooner or later." Candy grabbed her bag and walked out the door leaving it opens for Lys to follow.

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Lys as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"I still say this is a bad idea," said Lys as they walked out of the elevator.

"You always think it's a bad idea but you know what we're getting paid ten grand and getting information on the Colt for this," said Candy looking for the right storage unit.

"Do you even know whose storage unit we are breaking into?"

"No, but don't you want to find the Colt?"

The girls stopped and looked at each other. "Of course I do. You know I want that more than anything so we can kill that bitch."

"Then why are you fighting me on this?"

"Because this is Bela! The one that tried to get you to jump off of Dead Man's Bluff! And almost succeeded! I don't trust her!"

"Ok then trust me! Think that we are doing this for me, not her! We are doing this for our parents, not her!"

Lys looked down at the floor. "Something just doesn't feel right about this, Candy."

"Just trust me, ok?"

Lys nodded and the continued down the hall till they stopped in front of the one storage unit they needed. They looked at the devils trap then at each other.

"Well, we know he's a hunter," said Lys. "So that means…" Lys bit her lip as she picked the lock and then opened the door. "Be carefully…" But her words were too late and Candy had set off a rifle that got her in the leg. "Didn't I just say be careful?!"

"Shut the fuck up and help me up!"

Lys growled and helped her sister up. Candy hopped towards a wall to lean as Lys walked through another door. "What the hell am I looking for?!"

"A box, a black box with some…writing on it…like a symbol to keep it in…" Candy bent down and looked at her leg and winced at the pain.

"Lys there are like a million back here!"

"Jesus!" Candy hopped over to the gate and looked and saw that Lys wasn't lying. She looked at one remembering Bela sent her a picture on her phone of what it looked like and pointed to it. "That one."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Lys grabbed it and as she grabbed it an alarm started to go off. "Now what?!"

"Let's just get the hell out of here." Lys helped Candy out of the storage unit and they hurried as fast as they could before security could get there or the owner.

* * *

Dean and Sam were riding the elevator down to the storage room after they received a call saying their dad's storage unit had been broken in to the night before.

" Man…. You know, Dad and his secrets. I spend all this time with the guy, and it's like I barely even know the man," Dean said as they stepped out of the elevator and over to the door of the unit.

"Well, we're about to learn something," Sam said and they looked down to see a devils trap. "No demons allowed."

Dean was about to walk in when something caught his eye. "Blood." Hecrouched down to examine it closer. There is a tripwire set up along the doorway as well_._ "Check this out Sammy."

"Whoever broke in here got attacked."

"Dear old Dad. Hey, there are two sets of boot tracks here. Looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

"So, what's the deal? Dad would do work here, or something?"

"Living the high life, as usual."

They continued to walk around and notice another door that leads them to another room of the storage facility. Inside, there are tons of weapons. "Holy crap. Look at this; he has landmines…which they didn't take. Or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after, huh?"

Sam noticed several boxes on a shelf. They are all painted with intricate symbols. "Hey, Dean, check this out. See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes, they're supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right? Kind of like a Pandora deal?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah. They're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes. He never did say where they ended up."

"Yeah. This must be his toxic waste dump." Sam noticed an empty space on one of the shelves, where one of the boxes has clearly been stolen_._ "One box is missing. Great!"

"Well, maybe they didn't open it." Dean said and looked over at Sam. Sam just gave him a look and Dean shrugged as they walked back through the storage unit. Sam closed and locked the door and Dean noticed a camera in the corner.

"Bingo." Sam looked over his shoulder and saw the camera. They both nodded to each other and headed for security.

"If these idiots were stupid enough not to check for traps then they were stupid enough to get caught on camera," said Dean as they knocked on security's door.

"Unless they want to get caught."

The office opened the door and Dean explained that they were the owners of the storage unit and would like to see the tape to see if they got a look at who broke into their unit. The officer grabbed the tapes that were on file and handed the guys five tapes.

"Good luck," said the officer and closed the door.

"I hate the law," said Dean and they walked out of the facility.

Dean and Sam were sitting in their motel room staring at the TV.

"I don't know how much longer I can take staring at this screen," said Dean rubbing his eyes.

"You don't seem to mind when it's porn you order off of pay per view," said Sam not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, well that's different that's…art, this is…this is downright boring."

Sam shook his head chuckling. Only Dean would think porn was art. Only a couple more minutes is when they saw who broke into the storage unit.

"Son of a bitch," said Dean as Sam paused it. They only had a side view of the two but they knew exactly who they were. "I'm gonna kill her."

"I'm with you on that one," said Sam as they stood up and grabbed their jackets and the keys.

They knew what to look for when it came to those two and they should have kept an eye out for it. A blue 1969 Camaro…which meant trouble for Winchesters.

* * *

Lys helped Candy into the room and Candy sat down on the bed. Candy we have to get that bullet out of your leg."

"Fine just do it quick. What happened to all the trust in the world?"

"Candy….we rob people all the time."

"I know but still, are traps necessary? I could have been the cleaning lady or something." Candy said and Lys just gave her a strange look. "Just shut up and patch me up."

Lys grabbed candy a bottle of whiskey as she began to remove the bullet from her leg. Candy winced and looked at her sister "God lys you're a butcher!"

"Hey this was your bright idea so stop bitching." She threatened Candy with the knife she had in her hand and then began to dig into Candy's leg again for the bullet.

"Are you done yet?" Candy asked taking another sip.

"Almost....got it," Lys said and finished patching up her sister. Candy got up and went to grab her phone to find out where to meet Bela. Lys walked over to the desk and looked at the old box and couldn't help but wonder what was inside.

Candy waited impatiently for Bela to answer the phone. "Where the hell are you Bela?....alright well we will meet you there tomorrow." She hung up the phone and turned around just as her sister opened the box. "Lys no!" She yelled just as Lys picked up the foot.

"What the hell? It's nothing but a damn rabbit's foot candy! We almost died for a fucking rabbit's foot!" Lys was going to kill her sister. "Once again we risk our lives for Bela for a _fucking_ rabbit's foot!"

"Nice going Lys. We don't know what the hell that thing does."

"I don't know what it does but I sure know where it's going…up Bela's ass!"

Candy and Lys were in the middle of yelling at each other when they heard a knock at the door. "This isn't over," candy said and hopped over to the door and opened it to see two faces she never wanted to see. "Well I think we know what it does....it brings bad luck." She said and looked back at her sister.


	2. All Over A Rabbits Foot

**Chapter Two  
All Over A Rabbits Foot  
By April3604 & Addicted To Ackles  
Thanks for all the reviews you guys! We didn't expect that many for the first chapter!!! Please review this one!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Nice seeing you too, Candy, now give us whatever you took out of our father's storage place and we'll leave you two alone and never look back," said Dean in almost a growl.

"Hmm," said Candy putting her index finger on her chin and then turning around to look at Lys then back at the guys. "You know that would sound like a great idea but…" She made her lips into a thin line shaking her head. "I say screw that and fuck you." She grinned and slammed the door in their faces.

Dean and Sam both had the same face as they glanced at each other. They gritted their teeth as they pulled out the lock picking kit and started to pick the lock.

Candy looked towards the door hearing it open and grabbed her gun and as the door opened she aimed the gun at Dean's head.

"Move any closer and I'll blow your God damn head off," she growled.

He smirked as he quickly grabbed his and pointed it to her. "I always loved how feisty you were." The smirk left his face and he became serious. "Now, _you_ put the gun down or I will blow your head off."

"How about there is no blowing and you two just fucking leave?" asked Lys glaring at Sam and Dean.

Sam sneered at her and saw what was in her hand. "A rabbit's foot? You stole a rabbits foot? Why would you steal a rabbit's foot?"

"It's really none of your God damn business," said Candy her and Dean never took their eyes off of each other. There was anger and passion of murder in both of their eyes.

"Oh see that's where your wrong, sweetheart," said Dean. "You broke into our father's storage unit and stole something of his so yeah that is our business."

"This is fucking ridiculous," said Lys rolling her eyes.

"What's ridiculous is you stealing a rabbits foot," said Sam.

Lys gritted her teeth and looked back at Sam. "Sam, I'm going to tell you this once, shut the fuck up!"

Sam turned fully towards her. "Answer the damn question!"

"This is pointless," said Candy rolling her eyes and then kicked the gun out of Dean's hand.

"Son of a bitch," he growled and charged her pushing her against the wall.

"Awe honey, is that a gun in your right pocket or are you glad to see me?" she asked smirking at him as his eyes went into a hateful glare and pushed her harder against the wall causing the gun to fall out of her hand. She clenched her teeth in pain and kneed him.

"You…fucking…bitch!" He breathed holding himself.

During Dean and Candy's fight Sam had grabbed Lys from behind and she screamed as she elbowed him in the ribs a couple times. He let go and she turned around and kicked him in the stomach.

She was surprised that she could actually take him down. She was never really a good fighter she was more weapons then hands on fighting.

Sam grabbed a fist full of hair and she punched him in the face. Both of them fell over the couch causing her to lose the rabbits foot. Sam saw it and grabbed it putting it in his pocket.

Lys went to get up but found her legs tangled in the cord of the lamp. "Son of a bitch!"

Sam laughed and patted her head. "Stay there, Cupcake."

Dean grabbed Candy's legs pulling her down with him as he grabbed her head and head butted her.

"Ugh…head butting is so not a good way to win a fight," he said holding his head.

Candy blinked a few times rubbing her head. "You freaking idiot!"

"Shut the fuck up, Legs." He blinked a couple times getting his vision back and pulling her up.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Sam.

Dean noticed the duck tape on the table and smiled. The next thing the girls knew they were duck taped back to back in chairs. Candy glared at Dean as he stood in front of her.

"It was great seeing you again Candy. Maybe next time it would be on better terms."

"I'm going to rip your balls off and shove them down your throat."

He chuckled as he ripped some tape and put it on her lips. "I'd love to see you try, Legs." She growled at him.

Dean laughed and looked at Sam who finished duck taping Lys. "Ready?"

"Yup." He smiled down at Lys who was glaring at him. "You know Lys, if you didn't have that temper or that fowl mouth I think you might be cute." Lys was trying to say something but all that came out was muffles and mumbles from the tape. "Sorry I can't hear you…try saying it louder." She growled like her sister.

Dean finished drawing lips on Candy's tape and grinned. "I'm ready now."

The two walked towards the door and the girls followed them with their angry eyes. "It was real nice seeing you two again. We'll call someone in a couple days and tell them where you are." He grinned and closed the door behind him.

Sam and Dean headed back to the car, "Let's see those bitches get out of that one." Dean said and they got into the car. "Sam, call Bobby and find out what the hell this is exactly supposed to be and why they wanted it so bad."

Sam grabbed his phone and dialed up Bobby, "Hey Bobby its Sam. Listen, we had a break in at dads storage until last night and they stole a rabbits foot and we were wondering if you knew what it was for."

"_Did you touch it?" _was the first thing he asked.

"What? Why would that matter?"

"_You touched it? Damn it, Sam"_

"Well, Dad never told us about this thing. I mean, you knew about his storage place at Black Rock?"

"_His lock-up? Yeah, I knew. Hell, I built those curse boxes for him. Listen, you have got a serious problem. That rabbit's foot ain't no dime-store notion. It's real hoodoo. Old World stuff. "_

While he's talking, Sam just happens to find a gold watch in his pocket. He holds it up to Dean, who mouths, "Awesome!"

"_It's made by a Baton Rouge conjure-woman about a hundred years ago."_

"It's a hell of a luck charm." Sam said looking at the watch.

"_It's not a luck charm. It's a curse. She made it to kill people, Sam. You touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the devil. But you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week." _

"So, I won't lose it, Bobby."

"_Everybody loses it."_

"Well, then, how do we break the curse?"

"_I don't know if you can. Let me look through my library and make some calls. Just sit tight."_

"Thanks Bobby" Sam said and hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Dean asked.

"Well if I lose the foot, I get bad luck and well…die is how he put it."

"Then we have to find a way to get rid of that thing and fast."

"Yeah but Dean…Lys touched it."

"So?"

"So…we can't just let her die can we?"

"Sam she is not our problem. They did this to themselves. They will find a way out of it just like we will but until then, at least we got the foot," Dean said and they headed back to their motel.

* * *

It took a half an hour for the girls to finally get out of the duck tape but they did it.

"I can't believe those mother fuckers!" yelled Candy. She was frustrated and angry. She never wanted to see Dean again not after what had happened years ago between them. She shivered thinking about it.

"Did Bela know we were doing a B&E in John Winchester's storage unit?!" yelled Lys as she ripped the duck tape off her skin. "Ouch! Mother…" She rubbed her arm and walked towards the bathroom for some ointment.

"Probably, British bitch." Candy grabbed her phone and dialed Bela's number.

"_Candace, sweetie, what are you calling about now?"_

"Cut the shit Bela. Why didn't you tell us we were breaking into John Winchester's storage unit?"

"_Because I knew you wouldn't do it because of that feud you have with them. I know you girls are the best and I needed someone to do it. What's the problem you have the foot and you get your information tomorrow."_

"No we don't have the foot because the Winchester's decided to pay a little visit to Black Rock and we got into a huge fight and they took the foot."

"_Damn it, Candace. You and your sister didn't touch it did you?"_

"Lys did…why?"

"_You better get that foot back before your sister's luck goes south."_

Lys turned around in the bathroom and slipped on some water that was on the floor. She grabbed a hold of the sink knocking everything off of it and holding still. She looked down to see if she didn't hold onto the sink her head would have smacked right down on the bathtub.

"Lys?!" Candy hung up on Bela. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just almost cracked my head on the bathtub."

Candy closed her eyes in frustration and swallowed hard. "Shit…Lys…we need to talk."

* * *

Sam and dean were trying to find away to get rid of the rabbit's foot before Sam's luck turned bad when there was a knock at the door. The guys looked between each other and Sam slipped the foot into his pocket before grabbing his gun and walking to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised at who he saw. "What the hell do you want or better question is how did you get loose?"

Lys just smiled at him. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Dean got off the bed and walked over to the door. "Well whatever you're selling we ain't buying"

"Look I didn't come here to fight. I came to apologize for what happened earlier. My sister has a temper."

"Look let's cut the chit chat sweetheart and why don't you just tell us why you're here," Dean said and she frowned at him before focusing back on Sam.

"Like I said I just wanted to say I am sorry. We shouldn't be fighting with each other. The bad guys are out there and I for one am tired of this feud that is between our families. We need to just move on," Lys said and Sam turned to Dean.

"She has a point."

"Don't tell me you are buying the shit."

"Dean I am not here saying let's all be buddies but I just wanted to make sure there are no hard feelings. Me and Candy are leaving and just wanted to make sure we don't have a mark on our backs."

"Alright, I see your point. There are no hard feeling," Sam said and Lys smiled at him and Sam couldn't help but smiled back. Lys walked closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Sam. I always knew you were the nice one," she said before letting him go and walking away.

Sam closed the door and started walking away and he tripped over his bag and fell to the floor. His gun flew out of his hand and as it hit the ground, it fired a bullet in Deans direction.

"Damn it Sam," Dean said as the bullet missed him. Sam looked up at him. "Ok how it that lucky?" dean asked.

Sam felt around in his pocket and the foot was gone. "Dean....we have a problem." Dean looked at the door.

"Son of a bitch they are so dead."

Lys continued walking as Candy pulled up next to her. "Got it?" Candy asked as Lys jumped in.

Lys opened her hand and Candy nodded seeing the foot and they turned down the next street. "I sort of feel bad Candy…you know, now Sam is going to have bad luck and maybe die."

"His fault then for touching the damn thing." Candy glanced at her sister seeing the worry in her face. "Don't worry Candy, we'll figure this out. You won't have to wrap that thing around your neck for the rest of your life."

"You're not giving it to Bela?"

"Hell no, not when my baby sister will have bad luck and die. We're going to find a way to get rid of it." Candy bit her lip and let out a deep breath. "And I think we need to call someone we haven't talked to in a long time."

"Bobby?" Candy nodded as she fished in her pocket for her phone and dialed Bobby's number.


	3. We'll Play Who Kills Monster First

**Chapter Three:  
We'll Play Who Kills Monster First  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles**

**

* * *

**

Candy dialed Bobby's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Bobby…it's Candy…Candy Thompson."

"_Dear God, girl do you know how long it's been? After hearing about your father I sure thought that…"_

"We're fine…well sort of."

"_What do you mean by sort of?"_

"You have to promise you won't blow up on me ok?"

"_Oh Lord what have you and your sister gotten into now?"_

"Well, long story short Lys and I stole from John Winchester's storage unit not knowing it was John Winchesters, for Bela to get some information my sister and I have been looking for. So later on the Winchester's showed up and we beat the hell out of each other and…"

"_Don't tell me all for a rabbit's foot?"_

"Let me guess, the brothers have already called you?"

"_Which one of you touched it?"_

"Lys."

She heard Bobby grumble something but couldn't understand what he said. _"Listen, I got some information. You need to burn that thing tonight or you won't have another chance. So you and the Winchester's are going to have to put your differences aside and burn it…together."_

Candy sighed heavily hitting her head against the window a couple times. "Bobby…do we have to?"

"_You, your sister and the Winchesters need to grow up and get over this damn feud already!"_

"Dean and I already tried that once," mumbled Candy making Lys look at her strange and Bobby ask,_ "What?"_

"Nothing," she said sighing running a hand through her hair. "Alright, give me dick heads number and I'll call him."

"_Candace…"_

Candy rolled her eyes. "Fine, give me _Dean's_ number." After Bobby gave her his number he said something about her and her idgit sister and Winchesters and hung up. She stared at the number seriously not wanting to dial it.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Eighteen year old Candy walked into the old diner to get some food for the road. Her dad was across the street filling up with gas along with her fourteen year old sister Lys. "Hi can I get three burgers three fries and three drinks to go please"_

_"Sure sweetie I will get this right out to you." The waitress said and Candy took a seat at the counter._

_"That's a lot of food for one girl. You sure you can eat it all?" She heard someone say next to her. She turned and saw a boy around her again and was automatically drawn to him._

_"It's not all for me but you would be surprised how much I can eat," she said and smiled at him._

_"My name is Dean by the way," he said and stuck out his hand. _

_"Candace but everyone calls me Candy."_

_"I __love candy.__"_

_"Is that the best line you can come up with?" She asked with a smirk on her face. It wasn't the first time she had heard that._

_"Well I was going to say I love to eat candy but I think that would have been out of line."_

_"Good call Dean," she said as the waitress brought out her food. "So do you live around here?"_

_"No we are just passing by. What about you?"_

_"No we just stopped to fill up"_

_"We? I hope you don't mean you and your boyfriend."_

_"No me, my dad, and my sister."_

_"Good because I was about to get upset," he said causing Candy the blush a little and she wasn't the blushing type. "So how long you staying?"_

_"No very long but now I wish we were staying longer," she said and Dean moved closer to her._

_"Well maybe you should," Dean looked at her and she bit her bottom lip and he moved in even closer as if to kiss her, she heard a familiar voice._

_"Get the hell away from my daughter!" Lawrence Thompson said and walked over the two._

_"Dad...we were just talking," Candy said as she got up._

_"Candy go wait outside with your sister."_

_"But dad..."_

_"Now Candace!" He said and she looked back at Dean before walking out. Lawrence waited until Candy was outside before laying into Dean. "I know who you are and you better stay the hell away from my daughter or it will be the last thing you do."_

_"Hey! Don't threaten my son you son of a bitch," John Winchester said as in walked into the diner._

_"John Winchester...can't say it's good to see you."_

_"Dean go outside and check on Sam," John said and Dean walked out and saw Sam by the car and saw candy standing with her sister. _

"_What's going on?" asked Lys looking at her sister._

"_Dad being his usual overprotective self and now I think he's flipping on Dean's dad."_

"_You always get men in trouble with dad."_

"_Shut up…I'm going to go apologize." She grinned at Lys who just rolled her eyes following her sister._

"_Hey," Candy said as she bit her lip and put her hands in her back pockets._

_Dean smiled at her as he leaned on the car. "Hey."_

"_Good grief," said Sam rolling his eyes and turning his back on them._

"_Shut up Charlie Brown," said Dean glancing back at Sam and then turned back to Candy._

"_Look, I just wanted to apologize for my father's behavior he can be very…overprotective of me and my sister."_

_Dean licked his lips looking Candy up and down and gave her his charming smile as he ran a finger down her cheek. "Well, if I had a daughter as beautiful and gorgeous as you then I would be very protective also."_

_Lys rolled her eyes as she sat on the curb and Sam joined her. "Just warn your sister he flirts with anything that has legs and big boobs," said Sam shaking his head at his brother._

"_That's alright, Candy always flirts with a guy that wears a leather jacket and five o'clock shadow. She has a thing for Indiana Jones."_

"_You mean Harrison Ford."_

"_No, Indiana Jones."_

_The two looked at their older siblings and felt like barfing watching them flirt with each other and touch each other._

"_So this your car?"_

_Dean glanced at the Impala and smirked. "Yeah, well until dad actually trust me to have it."_

"_She's hot…'67 nice year."_

_Dean grinned. "Knows her cars and beautiful, I like that."_

"_There's a lot more that I know that you'll probably like." Candy bit her bottom lip as she moved closer to him and ran her fingers lightly over his chest._

"_I bet there is." He glanced towards the car and a smile spread across his face as he looked back at Candy. "Have you ever been in a '67 Chevy Impala?"_

_She shook her head and he opened the back door for her and she slid in._

"_Oh they so aren't going to do what I think they are going to do," said Lys watching Dean and Candy get into the back seat on the car._

"_Yup they are," said Sam kicking a rock. "Wait till dad sees that one."_

"_My dad is either going to kick your brothers ass or my sisters…preferably both as long as I'm not in the middle of it."_

"_That's the truth…I'm Sam by the way."_

"_Alyssa, but you can call me Lys." They shook hands and looked back at the car._

"_Wow," said Candy as Dean put his arm around the seat. "She's in beautiful condition."_

"_Yeah me and my dad keep her in good condition." He licked his lips looking Candy up and down again. He just couldn't stop staring at her._

_Candy leaned back and looked at Dean. "So you're a real hands on kind of guy?"_

_Dean smirked looking out the window to see if he still had time to make his move while their parents were still fighting in the diner then back at Candy. "Oh, I am very hands on."_

"_Would you like to prove that?"_

_Dean didn't say anything he just leaned over and kissed her. She responded to him opening her mouth and letting his tongue just take over her mouth. She rested her hand on his face while his one stayed on her hip his fingers lightly going up her shirt._

_Lys made a disgusted face looking towards the Impala seeing Sam's brother's tongue down her sisters throat. _

_Sam and Lys heard the bell of the diner going off and turned towards it to see both their father's getting kicked out._

"_Let's go girls," said Lawrence as he grabbed Lys by the hand and pulling her up and then noticed Candy was missing. "Where's your sister?"_

"_Playing tonsil hockey with Sam's brother in the backseat of their car."_

_Both Lawrence and John walked towards the car and opened both doors. John grabbed Dean while Lawrence grabbed Candy._

"_Shit," said Dean._

"_Shit is right," said John glaring at Dean._

"_Dad…um…I, uh, we were…" started Candy looking over the roof of the car to John and Dean and then looking at her father._

"_Just leaving," said Lawrence pulling her along with her sister. She turned around waving at Dean and he smirked at her._

_"Dad what's going on? Look I'm sorry for making out with the kid ok?" Candy asked._

_"Its not that Candace its…That was John Winchester you know, the man that tried to kill me."_

_"And that was his son?!"_

_"Yeah....he probably sent him to talk to you to get to me."_

_Candy held her stomach in her hands. "I think I'm gonna puke." She got into the car with Lys and her father and drove off._

_All three Winchesters watched as the girls and Lawrence got into the car and drove off quickly._

_John turned to Sam and Dean and said, "Don't you ever trust a Thompson."_

_"Thompson?" asked Dean glancing back at the rear end of the car then to his father. "You mean that was..." Dean made a face and stuck his tongue. "I have a bad taste in my mouth."_

_"Yeah that was Lawrence Thompson the bastard that almost got me killed and left you two orphans." John glared at the road the __Thompsons__ had left on and got into the car the same time as his sons._

_"Never trust a Thompson boys, they only lead to trouble and will probably kill you."_

_**END Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Candy grunted as she dialed Deans number. He was the last person he wanted to talk to or for that matter work with now or anytime but she had to help her sister.

Dean and Sam were walking through an ally when his phone started to ring, "Hello?"

_"Hey baby it's me."_

"Candy? What the fuck do you want and how did you get this number?"

_"I have my way. We need to talk."_

"I don't have a damn thing to say to you." While Dean was arguing with Candy, Sam steps in a piece of gum, getting it stuck to his shoe.

_"If you want to save your brother you will talk to me."_

"Fine what is it?"

_"We need to burn this damn thing tonight."_

"No shit Sherlock but how do we do that?"

Sam tries scraping off the gum against the sewer grate.

"_Just meet us at the cemetery in an hour." _She said and hung up the phone.

While trying to scrape the gum off, Sam's shoe ends up coming off his foot, falling into the sewer.

Dean slammed his phone shut and looked back at Sam who is sulking, "What?"

"I lost my shoe," Sam said pouting looking at the gutter below him. Noticing Sam's lack of a shoe, Dean rolled his eyes and walked back to the car.

Dean pulled into the cemetery and parked next to Candy's car and got out. The two girls were standing in the middle waiting on them.

"Didn't think you would show," said Candy with her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I always come on time sweetheart," said Dean smirking.

"Hmmm, really?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Because I remember a time when you didn't." She grinned at him and he just glared.

"Ok, enough with the bickering," said Lys. "I just want to get this over with so I don't have a freaking target on my back."

"Speak for yourself," said Sam. "You're the one with the foot."

Lys stuck her tongue out at him and the four of them walked towards the middle of the cemetery. As they were walking Sam grabbed the foot from Lys and she glared at him as he smiled.

As she had her eyes on him she felt her foot get stuck in a root on the ground and fall over. Sam laughed and Candy helped Lys up.

"Not funny, Sam," said Lys pushing him and grabbing the foot back but he pulled it over his head. "No fair! You're freaking Sasquatch!"

"Would you two knock it off?" asked Candy. "You're like children."

Lys and Sam went to help Candy and Dean with the fire but they stopped them.

"No, knowing your luck one or both of you will catch on fire," said Dean. "So stay."

Once Dean and Candy were finished they were about to put the foot in when they heard a gun being cocked behind them. The four turned around to see Bela.

"You fucking bitch," said Candy staring at her wide eyed.

"Oh, sweetie it's just business. Now give me the foot."

"Who's this?" asked Dean looking at Candy.

"Bela, the woman that we stole the foot for," said Lys.

"Give me the foot and no one is going to get hurt."

"No, you see you're not going to pull the trigger," said Dean. "I can read people and…"

Before Dean could finish that sentence Bela shot Lys in the leg. Lys made a noise as she fell to the ground and Sam grabbed her holding her up and looking from her to Bela.

"You British son of a bitch!" yelled Candy walking over to her but Dean grabbed her holding her back.

"If she's willing to shoot your sister then she's not hesitant shooting you," said Dean holding onto her.

Candy looked over at Lys who was cradling her leg. "Lys you ok?"

"I've been better," said Lys wincing as she looked at the bullet wound.

"Now, how much more blood must be on your hands Candace before I get what I want."

"Fine," said Dean and looked over at Sam. "Sam give her the foot."

"What?"

Dean made a face. "Give her the foot."

"Your fucking crazy, Dean," said Candy turning around. "You give her that thing and both our siblings die!"

"For once in your life, trust me," he said staring her in the eyes and she tried to figure out his game plan.

Sam stood up leaning Lys on a headstone and glanced at Dean then towards Bela. "Heads up!" He threw the foot and without thinking Bela caught it in her hands.

"Shit," she said shaking her head.

"Now, put it in the fire," said Dean.

Bela grimaced as she threw it in the fire and watched it burn. "I hope you are all happy. You just made me lose a client."

"You better get the fuck out of here before I kill you," said Candy growling at her and walking towards Lys an helping her up.

Bela just smiled at her. "Well, girls, what you have been looking for has been under your noses the whole time but you are just blind to see it, tata." With that she walked away and Candy felt her upper lip twitching in anger.

Once Bella was gone, Sam helped Lys over to the car to try and get the bullet out of her leg. Dean wasn't sure what Bella meant by her comment or what it was Candy was looking for but he sure as hell wanted to find out. He walked over to her and she just rolled her eyes at him. "What now Dean?"

"You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Not really....so if you don't mind I need to check on my sister," Candy said and started to walk off but Dean grabbed her by the arm.

"Sam has it under controll. Now what is it that you are looking for this time?"

"Its none of your fucking business Dean," she said and jerked her arm away and started to walk off again.

"That's right just walk away like you always do. Miss I don't need anything from anyone." Candy turned back to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"I don't need anything from anyone. Especially you!"

Sam was done with Lys and they couldn't help but over hear their sibling fighting and wondered just what it was they were talking about. As far as Lys knew, Candy had only saw Dean one time and that was when they were younger.

"You know what Candy you are still just as much as a bitch now as you were then. You are always ready to put the blame on someone else instead of yourself!"

"Whatever Dean you know what, I hope I never see you again!"

"Right back at ya sweetheart!" he said and they headed back toward the car. "Sam let's go!" Dean yelled and Sam finished up Lys and helped her into Candy's car.

"Thank you Sam" Lys said.

"Your welcome." Sam smiled at her before he walked over and got into the impala and Dean was about to when he saw Candy just standing outside her car and she appeared to be crying. Dean had never seen her cry before and it made him wonder what was really wrong with her.

Candy leaned against the car with her face in her hand. She couldn't believe that after all they had gone through the past few days and they still didn't have the colt. She honestly had no idea what belle had meant by what she said but she had to find out.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Dean sat at the bar drinking a beer when he looked over towards the pool table and smiled seeing a girl bent over wearing a skirt and he knew he had to try. She was getting a lot of attention from the _other_ bar occupants and Dean got up first walking over to her._

"_Hey, baby, you sure you know how to handle that?"_

_The girl stood straight up and said, "Are you man enough to show me?" _

_She turned around and both of them went wide eye. "You!" The both yelled at the same time._

"_Well, I've sobered up," said Dean looking her up and down. "Damn…"_

"_You better be saying damn about it being me and not because of how hot I look." She couldn't help her eyes traveling up and down his body. He was more built from when they were teenagers but he still had the five o'clock shadow and that damn leather jacket._

"_Well, Legs you sure have grown up." She just glared at him._

"_Shut up, Winchester."_

"_What are you going to do? Have daddy yell at me again?" He took a sip of his beer and smirked._

"_For your information my father died a few years back." She put the pool stick on the table and turned back around folding her arms and looking away from him._

"_Oh, look I'm sorry."_

"_Whatever, look how about we just pretend that we don't know each other and everything will be fine."_

"_Yeah, sounds good to me." He walked back towards the bar but kept his eye on her making sure she wasn't getting into any trouble._

_As Dean had started to drink more he couldn't help but feel a pit of jealousy in his gut from seeing Candy flirt with other guys. Even the littlest thing she did just laughing at them or touching their shoulders was setting off this spark of jealousy in him._

"_So which one did you say?"_

_Dean overheard a couple guys that just sat at the bar. _

"_That one, the blond with the red top and denim skirt."_

_Dean looked over at Candy and noticed they were talking about her._

"_You think she'll go for it?"_

"_Course not, but has that ever stopped us before." _

_Dean gritted his teeth and got up from the bar. If they were talking about what he was thinking they were talking about he had to get Candy out of there quick._

_He walked around the bar and towards Candy. "Candy."_

_She turned around and rolled her eyes. "What Dean?"_

"_Look, I think you better come with me."_

_She made a face. "Why?"_

"_Trust me alright, I overheard some guys talking. Just come with me."_

"_I don't think so." She shook her head and turned back to the guy she was talking to._

"_You ready sweetie?" asked the guy and she looked at him then noticed a couple guys looking at her by the exit and then walking out._

_She licked her lips and turned back to Dean thanking God he was still behind her. She looked into his eyes and saw the worried look. She turned back to the guy and smiled. "Actually, the guy I was waiting for just showed up, so…sorry."_

_She went to turn back around and the guy grabbed her arm. "Listen here girly, you were giving me all the signs so I think it's best you come with me now."_

"_Hey," said Dean grabbing hold of the guys arm that was on hers. "Let her go man." Dean and the guy just stared into each other's eyes. "Just let her go and no one is going to get hurt."_

_The guy backed off and walked away. "Thanks, Dean."_

"_Told you to trust me." He shrugged._

"_Right, trust you, a Winchester."_

"_Hey, I thought we were pretending we didn't know who we were."_

_She smiled and grabbed her beer. "You know you're right. So stranger, how about we go find a booth and talk?"_

_Dean smirked. "Sure." He ordered another beer and the two of them walked towards the booth._

_At first they sat across from each other just talking and whatnot but then more drinks were being poured down their throats and they were both getting drunk._

"_Oh my God," said Candy leaning over the table staring into Dean's eyes. "I never noticed how green your eyes were. They're like…gems…like these gems that I saw in this jewelry store. Ugh they were gorgeous but Lys totally said no." She sat back and sighed._

"_Well, your eyes are very beautiful," said Dean taking a sip of his beer._

"_Awe, thanks Dean," she said and moved over to his side of the booth. "See isn't it better when we pretend we don't know who we are?"_

_Dean put his arm around her shoulders and nodded as he smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I don't get this bile in my throat when I think of who you're related to."_

_She scrunched her face up and smacked him on the arm. "Jerk."_

"_I'm sorry…how about I make it up to you?"_

"_Hmmm, how?" She turned her head to look at him but he didn't say anything and his hand was on her face, his thumb tracing her bottom lip lightly making her close her eyes and Dean took this opportunity to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss as he devoured her mouth into his. His hand moved to her side lightly grazing the side of her breast causing her to shiver as his thumb gently went over her nipple over her tank top. His hand landed on her waist pulling her closer to him and her hands landed on his chest. Her nails dug into his chest and went down causing him to moan into her mouth._

_He let go of her lips both of them breathing heavy and looking at each other. Dean sucked on his bottom lip looking from her swollen lips to her eyes._

"_Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" he asked in a low lustful voice that sent shivers down Candy's spine._

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

_One Week Later_

Candy and Lys had been searching under every stone they knew of to try and figure out what Bela had meant by right under their nose. It made no sense to them at all.

Lys was reading a newspaper they had gotten a few miles back and something caught her eye. "Hey Candy, about 10 miles up the road, this guy and is brother was attacked. He was the only one to survive."

"Ok so?"

"So the police said the two men that died looked like they were attacked by an animal."

"I guess it's worth checking out. It's not like we got anything better to do."

"Candy don't worry. We will find the colt." Lys told her sister but Candy was starting to think they never would.

She pulled up to the hospital and parked the car. They got out and grabbed two FBI badges and headed to the entrance when none other than Dean and Sam Winchester walked out and almost ran into then.

"You have got to be kidding me," Candy said and Dean glared at her.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Following your sweet ass," she said sarcastically. "What do you think we are doing here?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Come on Sam," Dean said and walked around them.

"We aren't leaving!" Candy yelled at him and he turned back to her.

"Yes you are. If I have to drag you out of here myself."

"I would love to see you try baby," Candy said and Dean started to walk over to him but Sam stopped him.

"Dean just let it go man."

"Aw Sam, I knew you were the more reasonable one," Lys said and smiled at him. "Nice ass too."

Sam frowned at her before pulling Dean away and back to the car.

Candy and Lys watched Sam pull Dean away before Dean could murder Candy and Candy smirked at him while waving her hand.

"Oh, he wants to play who kills the monster first, we'll play and we will win," said Candy glancing at Lys who smiled back.

"The Thompson sisters always get their monster," said Lys.

"Even if we have to play dirty with the Winchesters." The Impala drove by and both girls grinned at the brothers who were staring at them.


	4. Twisted Fairy Tales

**Chapter Four:  
Twisted Fairy Tales  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
Please Review because we had a lot of fun writing this chapter and we hope you have a lot of fun reading it!!! If you guys get us up to 30 Reviews then we will add another chapter where you can see what's really going on with Candy and her and Dean's past. And will Lys and Sam hook up later on?**

**

* * *

**

Candy and Lys walked out of the motel lobby and grabbed their bags out of their car. After locking up the car they headed towards their room and that's when they noticed the black Chevy Impala.

"He does not deserve a car like that," said Candy glaring at it.

"Don't take your anger out on the car," said Lys. "Take it out on the owner of the car."

Candy smiled at her sister and put the key into their door and just as she was about to open it Dean walked out of him and Sam's.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Lys.

"You know I'm starting to think that the rabbit's foot left its bad luck with us," said Candy glancing at her sister then at Dean.

"Didn't I tell you two to scram?" asked Dean narrowing his eyes at the girls.

"And do I ever listen? No," said Candy as she opened the door and Lys walked in. "Especially not to you, honey."

"What happened to honor, cherish and obey?" He smirked at her.

She glared at him. "Bite me, Winchester!" She walked into her room and slammed the door. Dean laughed as he walked back into him and Sam's room.

"What was that all about?" asked Sam not looking up from his laptop.

"The Thompson's are next door." He looked at the wall and jumped on the bed and leaned against it.

"What are you doing?"

"These walls are paper thin, we can definitely hear if they are saying anything."

Sam leaned back in his chair folding his arms. "You're acting like a two year old."

"Am not!" He put his ear back to the wall and listened, little did he know Candy had heard the whole thing through those paper thinned walls.

Candy walked to her sister and whispered in her ear. "Play along."

Dean furred his eyebrows hearing nothing and was about to get off the bed when he heard Candy.

"So, Lys…I have a question to ask you…it's sort of personal."

"Oh God, what?"

"So what did you think of Sam?" Dean's eyebrows shot up and then made a face. "I mean…he's all grown up from the fourteen year old that we met a long time ago."

Dean heard Lys laugh. "He is isn't he?"

"Sam," said Dean in a harsh whisper. "Get over here, quick!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he got up from the table and stood on the bed leaning his ear on the wall.

"I wouldn't mind ripping his clothes off and seeing what God gave him," said Lys laughing again.

"Who's she talking about?" asked Sam feeling a little weirded out.

Dean just pointed at Sam and Sam mouthed 'me?' He tried to get closer to the wall.

"I would have hardcore sex with Sam. You see that hair? That is rough play right there," said Lys.

They heard Candy laugh. "Just run your fingers right through it and grab a handful of it and then just…"

"Then just what?" asked Sam up against the wall.

Dean made a face at Sam. "But what about Dean?" asked Lys.

"What about Dean?" asked Candy.

"Oh come on you know how he kisses. You made out with him."

"When we were eighteen!"

"So…come on tell me how those luscious lips taste."

"Well I don't kiss and tell but I wouldn't mind trying to get a lay in with him. He looks like he can make a woman scream."

"I bet you could make him scream."

Dean swallowed hard and Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother's face.

"I'd love to run my nails down his chest and then rip his pants off and just take full advantage of him."

"I bet you would."

"I would just lick from the tip to the base…" Dean swallowed hard again as his mouth went dry. "And then take him all in."

"Dear God…" said Dean.

"I think dad was right about the Thompsons," said Sam looking at Dean. "They will kill us."

"You know with Sam I would love to play with him," said Lys. "I bet he looks good in chains." Sam's eyes bugged out.

"Wow, I'm getting hot from this conversation," said Candy. "I'm just gonna take off my clothes and sleep in the nude tonight under my satin blankets."

"That sounds like a good idea and if I get cold I'll come over and join you." The girls laughed and looked at the wall as they continued to sit on the bed looking through their magazines. They heard something hit the wall and someone say "Shh!"

The girls laughed while shaking their heads. "Men only thinking with their downstairs brain," said Candy looking back at the magazine.

The next morning, the girls got up and as Candy was finishing getting dressed, Lys was reading over the morning paper. "Hey Candy there was another attack yesterday."

"Really? What happened this time?"

"This old lady was picking up her granddaughter and she was attacked in her van," Candy got up and walked over to join her sister at the table and saw the picture of the granddaughter.

"Kind of looks like little red riding hood doesn't she?"

"That's what I was thinking. So what do we do first?"

"I say let's go talk to grandma," Candy said and grabbed her key. They walked out the door and weren't surprised when they ran into Sam and Dean leaving their motel room. "Where the hell do you think you guys are going?"

"That's none of your damn business," Dean said and glared at her.

"Fine"

"Fine!" Candy and Dean started across the parking lot, pushing each other as their sibling watched them fight like a couple of 10 year olds. Just as Candy was close to her car, Dean stuck out his foot causing her to trip and hit the ground.

"Oh Dean is going to get it now," Lys said and Sam looked at her.

"Well she started it Lys."

"Candy didn't start anything."

As Sam and Lys were fighting about who started what, Candy got up and walked over to a laughing Dean and punched him as hard as she could. "Who's laughing now?!"

"You fucking bitch!" Dean yelled and turned to Sam holding his nose, "Am I bleeding?"

"No Dean you're not."

As the four continued to argue in the parking lot, they failed to notice the biggest clue of all. There was a little girl in the bushes who had been watching the whole thing.

Lys stopped yelling at Sam long enough to see her sister looking a little dizzy, "Candy are you ok?" Before Candy could answer, she closed her eyes and fell into Deans arms.

"Oh my god!" Lys said and walked over to them.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Dean asked looking down at Candy.

"I don't know but let's get her inside," Lys said and her and Sam headed back to the room. Dean picked up Candy bridal style and looked down at her and felt something come over him. Something like Déjà vu.

They walked into the girl's room and Dean laid Candy on the bed. "So what now?" he asked.

Lys looked at her sister lying on the bed and knew what needed to be done "Ok so someone has to wake her up". Dean and Sam looked between each other and Dean looked back at Lys.

"Fine but you two need to leave"

"Why?" Asked lys.

"Well you are welcome to watch if you want. It doesn't bother me," Dean said and took off his jacket and started to unzip his pants.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I have to wake her up and in the movie, the guy comes in and well....has sex with her and she wakes up from the pleasure. So she should be up in like two seconds"

"Dean you're a pig," Lys said.

"I think you are referring to the porn version again Dean. In the real story, you just kiss her," said Sam.

"Now that just sick," Dean said and zipped up his jeans

"Well someone has to do it!" yelled Lys getting frustrated.

"I am sure as hell not doing it," said Dean. "Why don't you do it?" He looked at Lys.

She looked at him dumbfounded. "Why would I do it?"

"Cause it'll be hot."

"You're nauseating."

"Fine, I'll do it!" yelled Sam taking off his jacket. "This is ridiculous." He sat next to Candy and moved some hair from her face as Lys and Dean watched. Sam bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips then backed away but nothing happened. Dean felt something in the pit of his stomach as he watched his little brother kiss Candy.

"Dude, you suck," said Dean noticing she didn't wake up but some part of him was glad she didn't wake up by Sam kissing her.

"Why didn't she wake up?" asked Lys sitting on the bed next to Candy. "It's supposed to work isn't it?"

Sam bit his lip. "No…Prince Charming. Her Prince Charming is supposed to kiss her then she wakes up."

"Dude, you are so gay," said Dean patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Where the hell are we going to get a Prince Charming, let alone Candy's Prince Charming? She has never loved anyone in her life next to her family. She has one night stands with hot guys at bars and makes out with random guys and sometimes girls if she's really drunk but she has never felt any kind of true love before!"

"Well, you did say when we were fourteen she had a thing for Indiana Jones," said Sam trying to liven the mood.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So you want us to bring Harrison Ford here to kiss Candy?" asked Dean.

"No Indiana Jones." He looked at Dean and Dean gave him a weird look.

"What? What?" He glanced between Lys and Sam noticing they had the same faces on. "No, no, no way am I putting on a Fedora and getting a whip! No, I draw the line right there!"

"Come on, Dean!" begged Lys. "This may be our only shot. Candy use to have a thing for you and you come close to a young looking Indiana Jones."

Dean thought about it. "Young looking Indiana Jones huh?" He smirked when she nodded. "Alright, Sammy we have to go find a Fedora and a whip!" He grabbed his jacket and Sam shook his head rolling his eyes.

"He would want the whip."

Dean turned around and looked at Lys. "She had a thing for me?"

Lys rolled her eyes. "Just go Dean!"

"Right," Dean said and walked out.

* * *

Lys didn't know what was taking Dean and Sam so long but she was getting antsy by the minute. There was a knock on the door and she opened it up and looked around but no one was there. She was about to close the door when she saw a shoe box sitting at the doorstep. She bent down and opened it.

"Holy crap! They're so pretty!" She took the beautiful glass heels out and looked at them. "I am such a sucker for heels."

She took her sneakers off and slipped the heels on. She smiled seeing how perfect they fit her and then felt kind of dizzy. She shook her head and looked down at herself.

"Oh shit," she said noticing she was now in a ball gown. "This isn't going to end well is it? Stupid Cinderella!"

"There she is!" yelled someone and Lys looked to her left to see three very ugly women coming after her.

"Mother fucker," she said and ran. She was glad she knew how to run in heels but it didn't help when she ran into someone causing her right shoe to fly off. She would have went back to get it but she saw the three ugly women closing in on her. She pushed the person aside and ran for her life. "I hate fairy tales!"

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled up to the motel and got out.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," said Dean staring at the Fedora.

"Yeah well if one Thompson sister dies because of us the other one is going kill us. Let's not have their blood on our hands."

"Like we need it."

Sam stopped when he noticed a glass heel on the ground. He picked up the heel and looked at it.

"Thinking about trying it on, Sammy?" Dean smirked and glanced towards the girl's room door noticing it was opened. "Oh, what the hell?" Sam followed Dean to the room and noticed Candy was still on the bed. "Ok, so where's her partner in crime?" Dean turned back around to find Sam's hair slicked back and wearing a tux.

"What the hell?" asked Dean looking at him oddly. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at the tux. Sam looked down and jumped back a bit.

"What the hell?"

"Like I said!"

Sam looked back at the heel. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What's uh oh?" He looked down at the shoe. "Wait I think I know this one…Cinderella!"

"How do you know that?" Dean just smirked. Sam shook his head. "Never mind…I think Lys turned into Cinderella."

"And she left with one shoe?"

"Crazier things have happened today."

"Tell me about it," said Dean taking out the whip.

"I'm going to go see if I can find her. You try and wake Candy up." Dean smiled. "The normal fairy tale way not your sick perverted fantasies!" Dean frowned and walked into the room closing the door behind him.

Sam jumped in the car and drove around town trying to find Lys. He looked as the show beside him and wondered if he could save her. Candy's prince charming was Indiana Jones and he wondered who Lys's prince was.

He continued to drive until something caught his eye, a girl in a ball gown running through the park. He stopped the car and grabbed the shoe as he got out, "Lys!" he called to her and she saw him. He saw three ugly women chasing her and ran toward Lys. "Sam! These crazy bitches are after me!" Lys said as she continued to run.

"I can see that Lys!" Sam ran as fast as he could and Lys was running so fast she ran right into Sam's arms. Lys didn't even notice she was hugging him tight.

When she pulled back, she looked up at him and he was smiling, "I found your shoe," he said but before she could say anything, Lys fell out of his arms and Sam looked to the ground. "Oh this can't be good." It was too late, Lys was a pumpkin.

* * *

Dean looked at Candy seeing her sleeping peacefully and quiet.

"You know I think I like you a lot better like this," said Dean smirking. "Not yelling, bitching or throwing punches." He sighed as he sat next to her on the bed. "I am only doing this because your sister would probably beat the crap out of me if we don't find a way to wake you up…even though right now she is probably prancing around in a ball gown with one shoe."

He glanced at Candy as he took the Fedora out and he smiled when he grabbed the whip from inside his jacket. "Something tells me you'll like this."

He put the Fedora on and looked at Candy sleeping peacefully. "I still can't believe I'm doing this."

He bent down and kissed Candy lightly on the lips. He waited a second before letting go and sat straight up but she still didn't wake up. His eyes saddened when she didn't wake up. He didn't know why he felt hurt when she didn't. He thought maybe it was because he won't be able to save her and had nothing to do with their past. Yeah, he was sticking with number one on that.

"What am I doing?" He took the hat off and threw the whip on the bed. "Indiana Jones isn't going to wake you up, sweetheart." He leaned over looking at her face. "Here goes nothing."

He closed the rest of the space and kissed her lips softly. He felt her cold skin warm under his touch and she let out a whimper. He felt her start to kiss him back and he cupped her face with his hand deepening the kiss and felt her hands on his shoulders squeezing tight.

Candy's eyes fluttered open as she continued to kiss whoever was kissing her and whoever it was, was a damn good kisser. She whimpered again and her eyes focused and found herself kissing Dean.

She pulled back and looked at him shocked. "Oh my God."

"Glad to know I can still get that reaction from you," he said with a grin.

She pushed him up and sat up. "What's going on?"

"Well, Sleeping Beauty you fell into a deep slumber and your Prince Charming saved you." She looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She thought about it and smiled. "Punching you in the face."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Well after that you felt like passing out on us and going into a coma. And whoever is doing these fairy tale things felt like making you the star of Sleeping Beauty."

"So you had to kiss me?"

"Sam tried nothing worked," he said with a shrug. "Then I had to be Indiana Jones…"

"Indiana Jones?"

"Lys said you have a crush on him."

"He's so hot right." She had a dreamy smile on her face.

"You mean Harrison Ford."

"No, Indiana Jones."

"They're the same people!"

"No they aren't. Harrison Ford is an actor. Indiana Jones is a guy that wears a leather jacket and carries a whip and knows his way around danger and wears that Fedora hat with that scruffy look. And he saves people and priceless old objects that belong in a museum and in his down time he is a professor at a college. And in the end he always gets the girl and the priceless object."

Dean stared at her amused seeing her go all girly over Indiana Jones. "You got it bad sweetie."

"No I don't, he's just the kind of man that I look for."

"Really?" He grabbed the Fedora and put it on and for the first time in a long time she laughed at him.

"Nice try but it's going to take more than a Fedora to win my heart or to get me in bed."

He grimaced and grabbed the whip. "What about now?" He grinned and she just rolled her eyes.

"So in the end Indiana Jones woke me up?"

Dean thought about it for a second and nodded. "Yup, he did."

"Well, thanks."

"Don't mention it…seriously, don't." He took the hat off and unraveled the whip. "Wanna play?" He winked at her and she punched him in the arm.

The door opened and Sam came in holding a pumpkin.

"Where's Lys?" asked Candy standing up.

"Dude why are you carrying a pumpkin? It's not even Halloween," said Dean giving him an odd look.

Sam had this sad puppy dog look to him. "Lys turned into the pumpkin."

Candy looked at Sam holding the pumpkin, "What do you mean that is Lys?!" Candy yelled and Sam walked over and sat Lys on the bed.

"Well she was running and well...next thing I knew she was a pumpkin."

"I thought you had the magic shoe Sam," Dean said.

"Well I did...I mean I do but I didn't get to her in time I guess."

Candy sat down next to her sister and let out a sigh, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well I guess we have to find out what's causing all this. Let's go" Dean said and grabbed his keys and they walked out the door. When they got outside Candy saw a little girl with a red ribbon in her hair. "Guys look."

"My guess is she has something to do with this." Dean said.

"I think I know where we need to go," Candy said and hopped into her car. "You guys follow me," she said and right before Sam shut the motel door, he walked back in and over to the pumpkin and picked it up, "Sorry about that Lys," he said and carried her to Deans car.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?"

"We can't just leave her Dean," Sam said and got in and had Lys in his lap. When Dean got in he looked over and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "What's so funny Dean?"

"Nothing it's just...you have Lys...in your lap," Dean said and Sam rolled his eye.

"Do you have to be so perverted Dean."

"Oh come one you were thinking the same thing and you know it," Dean said and put the car in drive and followed Candy. Sam just looked down at the pumpkin.

* * *

"I bet you wish you could just eat her up," said Dean getting out of the car with a big grin on his face.

"Dean! Shut up!" yelled Sam slamming the car door and holding Lys, well the pumpkin, in his arms.

"What's he talking about?" asked Candy walking over to him.

Dean looked at Sam shaking his head no but Sam smiled and looked at Candy. "He keeps saying pumpkin jokes and sexual references towards Lys."

Candy turned to Dean and punched him in the chest.

"Will you stop punching me?!"

"I will once you stop being a dick!"

"I'm not a dick!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

Dean followed her as they continued their bickering about him being a dick or not. Sam shook his head and looked down at the pumpkin. "What are we going to do with them?" Someone walked by Sam looking at him with a strange look. He smiled at them embarrassed. "Uh just working on a play." He quickly walked into the hospital following Dean and Candy's loud bickering.

The three of them walked into Dr. Garrison's daughter's room and he looked up shaking his head.

"No, no, I want you gone," said Dr. Garrison. "She needs her rest…"

"Dr. Garrison please," said Candy looking at him then at his daughter. "You have to listen to us. She's hurting people."

Dr. Garrison shook his head. "I'm not going to believe any of this."

"You have to, please."

Dr. Garrison looked at their faces seeing the truth in their eyes. He then noticed the pumpkin. "What's up with the pumpkin?"

"That used to be my sister."

He made an odd face and she nodded.

"Dr. Garrison look this is hard for you but right now, Callie needs your help. She wants you to be her Prince Charming. To save her," said Dean. Both Candy and Sam looked at him like he was an alien.

Candy opened her mouth staring at him and he looked at her. She started to stutter. "Y-yeah he's right." She looked back at Dr. Garrison. "She needs you to let her go. I think what was going on is that you needed her more than she needed you."

Dr. Garrison nodded and kneeled next to his daughter. "I'm sorry, Callie. I should have listened to you when you were younger. I'm sorry your step mother did this to you. But you need to stop you're hurting people."

The three stood back watching this and they heard Sam say, "Oomph."

They looked over to see him carrying Lys bridal style in his arms. She shook her head feeling dizzy and looked at Sam.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and he put her down. She took the shoe off and she and Sam were dressed in their normal clothes. She looked over to the bed and saw that Dr. Garrison had shut the machines off and they felt bad and left the room to give him time.

When they were out in the hall Lys turned to Dean and punched him in the chest.

"Ouch! What the hell?!"

"That's for all those nasty remarks!"

Sam and Candy laughed and Lys turned to Sam and stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "That's for sticking up for me."

Sam smiled and blushed a little. "No problem pumpkin."

The four walked out of the Hospital heading back to their cars and a thought popped into Deans head and he just couldn't resist, "So Candy, I still have that whip if you care to go a few rounds," he said with a smirk across his face.

"You do know my fist can punch lower than your chest."

Sam and Lys just shook their head, "Will you just knock it off for five minutes," Sam said.

"Yeah you two should just get married. You fight like an old married couple already," Lys said and Dean and Candy just looked at each other and laughed.

"Me and her? Never happen," Dean said and unlocked his car.

"Yeah I try to stay with my own species," Candy said as she got into the car. Lys looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Maybe we will catch you guys on the next one?"

"Yeah...maybe. Take it easy Pumpkin."

"You too Sam," she said and got into the car. "So Candy, where to next?"

"I was thinking we may pay an old friend a visit," she said and started the car and they went one direction as the Winchester went the other. Both Candy and Dean looking in the review mirror.


	5. Veils of Trust

**Chapter Five  
Veils Of Trust  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
We felt like being nice and putting up the new chapter early before we hit 30!**

**

* * *

**

Dean and Sam were driving down the highway and Sam could tell something was bothering Dean but of course Dean wouldn't talk about it.

"Is anything bothering you Dean?" asked Sam turning to look at his brother. Dean glanced at his brother and slowly raised an eyebrow. "I mean you're really quiet and you've been chewing on your left hands index finger nail for a half an hour now and your about to start chewing on the skin."

Dean looked at his finger and put it down on his lap. "Nope, I'm fine Sammy."

"Are you sure?

"Damn it, Sammy! I said I'm fine."

Sam put his hands up and looked out the window and silence filled the car again. Sam just sighed heavily and started humming and drummed his fingers on the car to some catchy tune that was in his head, 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter. It was a song that Lys was humming to herself in the cemetery with the rabbit's foot. Thinking of Lys brought a smile to his face and then he thought about pumpkins too.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you what's the matter if you stop humming that damn song and get that look off your face!" yelled Dean looking at Sam.

Sam being off in his own little world didn't notice he was bothering Dean. Usually it took a lot for Sam to bother Dean about things now all he had to do was go off in his own world to get to him.

"She's driving me crazy, man," said Dean shaking his head.

Sam furred his eyebrows confused and looked at Dean. "Who?"

"Candace, man!"

"Candy? Really…what did she do? I mean we just left them about a day or so ago and she's still under your skin."

Dean had wide eyes and nodded looking at Sam. "She has that ability to just get under my skin and all she has to do is look my way and I want to kill her."

"Did something happen that I should know about?"

"What? What do you mean? Did she tell you anything?" Dean glanced at Sam and the road a few times.

"No…I barely talked to her. Remember the family feud we had with them up until the girls felt like turning into fairy tales?"

Dean was quiet. "Man…I tell you something you better keep your mouth shut."

"Yeah, yeah no problem. Who am I going to tell anyway?"

Dean let out a deep breath and couldn't believe he was about to tell Sam this. Sam could tell this was big, at least big in Dean's eyes.

"You know how I pretended to be Indiana Jones to wake Candy up?" Dean glanced at Sam who nodded. "It didn't wake her up."

"What do you mean? Then how did you get her up…" Sam then went wide eyed. "Dean you didn't have sex with her did you?"

"What? No! Damn it, Sam. I do have other things on my mind other than sex!"

"Oh yeah…name one thing." Dean opened his mouth. "Not hunting either." Dean closed his mouth.

"Can I go on with my story now?" Sam nodded. "Ok, well so I took off the damn hat and whip and I was myself when I kissed her and she woke up."

Sam smiled. "You were her Prince Charming."

"Shut up."

"That's what's bothering you? You think that you're Candace Thompson's Prince Charming."

"No, I know I'm no one's Prince Charming. I mean look at me. I'm more of a knight with his noble steed," he patted the dashboard and looked at Sam, "and his sidekick geek boy." Sam laughed shaking his head. "Plus, I am not Candace Thompson's Prince Charming. Never, she just drives me crazy and…" he went off and stared at the road thinking of Candy. He shook his head. "It was just weird, ok? That's all I'm saying."

He sighed heavily looking at the time and it reminded him of the time he had remaining in this world with Sam.

"I think we need to take a break, what do you say?" He looked over at Sam. "How about we go to Bobby's?"

Sam gave his brother a small smile and nodded as Dean took the first exit to turn back around and head to South Dakota.

* * *

Candy and Lys pulled into the salvage yard and parked the car. Lys looked up at the old house and was surprised that she still found it a little creepy, "Do you think we should have called?"

"No it should be fine. Come on," Candy said and they got out of the car. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

After a few knocks, Bobby opened the door and was surprised, "Well I be damned. Candace and Alyssa Thompson. How the hell have you girls been?"

"How you doing Bobby? We were just passing by and thought we would stop in and say thank you for helping us out last week," Candy said.

"Well I can see everything worked out."

"Yeah."

"Well don't just stand there, come on in," Bobby said and moved aside to let the girls in. "So how long you girls plan on staying?"

"Well just the weekend if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I would be happy to have you here."

"Thanks Bobby," Candy said and looked around. The place still looked the exact same.

"So Bobby what...." Candy was interrupted when she heard the slam of a car door and walked to the window. "No fucking way."

"What is it?" Lys asked just as the front opened and in walked Sam and Dean. "Well well....you just can't stay away from me can you Sam?" Lys said and the boys looked over and saw the Thompson sisters standing with Bobby.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked and walked over to them. Candy didn't really feel like fighting with Dean so she just rolled her eyes and stomped up stairs and Dean went out the front door.

"What's wrong with those two?" asked Bobby.

"Well they can't be in the same room more that 5 seconds before tearing into each other" Lys said and put her arm around Sam. "Unlike me and Sammy here. Ain't that right?"

"That's right pumpkin," he said and they smiled at Bobby who sighed, "This is going to be a long weekend."

Lys was sitting on the couch watching a movie when Sam came down the stairs and smiled at her. She didn't notice him she was too caught up in the movie and her popcorn. He noticed she was watching A Nightmare on Elm Street and an evil smile spread across his face that Dean would be proud of. He waited for the part where Freddy's nails screech and scarde the girl and he jumped onto the couch screaming, "Pumpkin!"

She screamed throwing the popcorn bowl in the air and popcorn got everywhere. She was breathing heavy as Sam sat there laughing. She turned to him and gave him the most deadly look.

"What in God's name is going on?" yelled Bobby as he and Dean walked into the living room and saw the two on the couch.

"Sam…scared the living day lights out of me! Bobby shoot him!" yelled Lys slapping Sam on the arm.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked back outside.

"You two better clean that mess up," said Bobby following Dean.

"You are cleaning that mess up, jack ass," she said hitting him in the arm again.

"Awe, I'm sorry Pumpkin I just couldn't help it. You looked so cute and innocent all curled up eating the popcorn and watching a horror movie."

"Innocent? I'm not innocent at all Sammy."

Sam grinned. "No?"

She shook her head. "Oh no." She grinned as she ran her hand to the back of his neck and moved herself over onto his lap. "I don't have a pinch of innocence in my body." She licked her lips right before she bent down and kissed him. He kissed her back his hands rested on her back pulling her closer to him.

Candy walked in holding a beer in her hand and looked over and almost choked on the beer in her mouth. She swallowed it and said, "Ewe!"

Sam and Lys broke apart and looked over the couch at her.

"Did I just walk in on the first kiss?" She glanced at the two red faced couple on the couch. "Lys, please tell me you didn't enjoy that. He's a Winchester!" She took another swig of her beer and headed up the stairs. "I'm just going to drink that image away."

Sam and Lys laughed at her and Sam ask," Is she going to be ok?"

"Uh, it's just because Dean's around. That's why she's getting drunk."

Sam made a face and knew he had to tell her. "Listen, Lys, Dean told me something on the way here."

"What is it?" She continued sitting on his lap her hands resting on the back of his neck as he told her what Dean had said about him actually kissing Candy and not Indiana Jones double.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, have you noticed that they really hate each other and it's like more than a feud?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. I mean sure I was told to hate you guys and because of my sister and her attitude rubbing off on me it was easy." Sam smiled and his thumbs rubbed circled on her hipbones underneath her shirt.

"Well, to be honest it's kind of hot." She smiled as she tilted her head.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." He leaned up and kissed her tenderly and he teased her letting his tongue lick her lips for a second before leaning back on the couch. "You can't tell Candy I told you that ok?"

"That I'm hot when I'm bitchy?"

He laughed. "No what Dean had told me. He told me not to tell anyone and here I go telling the girls baby sister."

"Ok, I won't tell her."

"Better not, or I'll get that whip out of the car and punish you."

She smiled. "I may then tell Candy."

"You're kinky aren't you? First I hear about chains now you want whips."

"So you were listening to us the other night?"

He nodded. "You wanna chain me up?"

"Only if you get the whip." They smiled at each other and she got off his lap and they continued to watch the movie until they fell asleep together.

* * *

After everyone had gone to bed and she finally got the image of Sam and Lys out of her head, Candy went down stair to get another drink when she noticed Bobby was still awake doing so kind of research. She figured this would be the best time to talk to him about the real reason for their visit. She walked into the study, "Hey bobby can I talk to you?"

"Sure...I thought you went to bed hours ago."

"I did but I couldn't sleep. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Yeah come on in girl," he said and she walked in and took the seat next to him, "What's on your mind?" He said and Candy was trying her best not to cry.

"I think I have done something really stupid and I don't think I can get out of it."

"We all do stupid things but why don't you tell me what's going on."

"Ok well a little over four years ago, my dad and Lys were working a demon case and this demon was bigger than we thought. I wasn't..." she trailed off as she began to cry, "I wasn't fast enough Bobby. I flinched and dad and Lys were...they were killed," she said and buried her face in her hand as she began to sob. Bobby knew exactly what had happened considering Lys was alive and well.

"Damn it Candy. Please tell me you didn't make a deal."

"I had to look after her Bobby. It's my fault this happened. I went to the crossroad and they said they could bring one back and give me five year and I.....I took the deal."

"Son of a bitch! How could you be so selfish? Does Lys know about this?"

"No and you can't tell her...please. I am begging you I just....I need help. I have seven months left and I just don't know what to do anymore." She said as she cried harder. Bobby wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't worry. We will figure something out," he said and just tried to comfort her.

As Candy cried onto Bobby's shoulder, they were both unaware they weren't alone. Dean leaned against the wall as he had heard every word. His heart broke for her. He knew exactly what she was going through. Sure he hated her but he never wished this or anything bad on her. The more he thought about it, the more he came to realize he may not hate her as much as he thought. He had to help her somehow.

Candy sobbed and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry Bobby…I just thought you could help me. You know so much…but please don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone what's going to happen when one day they find you ripped to pieces then they are going to know?"

She winched at the thought of being ripped to pieces and her sister finding her. "I was just supposed to look after her and…" She shook her head. "Please just don't tell anyone…I'll tell Lys when the time is right." Bobby nodded rubbing her shoulders and she sniffed wiping the tears from her face again.

"I'm going to get some air."

"Don't worry, Candace, we'll find a way out of this." She smiled weakly at him and got up and headed out the door.

She stood in the middle of the salvage yard and took a deep breath of the South Dakota cool air. She closed her eyes and started walking again and then felt herself being pushed into the garage wall.

"Are you fucking stupid?" It was Dean.

She tried to push him off but he pushed her with more force and she actually looked into his eyes. There was rage, anger and sympathy in them.

"Get your God damn hands off me!"

He pushed her one more time into the garage wall and let go but stayed close to her. "How could you do that? How could you make a deal?"

She looked at him wide eyed. "That was a private conversation between me and Bobby! How could you?"

"How could I? How could you not tell your sister? You are the only family she has right now!"

"Why do you fucking care? You never cared about us before why do you care now?"

Dean didn't say anything and she just shook her head wiping the tears. "I promised to take care of her. I promised to watch her and one false move and," she shook her head words not coming out of her mind remembering Lys and her father dead on the floor. Dean watched her face knowing it all too well. "And she was gone. Both her and my father. The Crossroads demon said I was only allowed to have one life. A soul for a soul, you know?" She shook her head the tears now falling freely in front of Dean and she didn't care. "I couldn't let her die, not Lys, not my baby sister."

"How long ago was this?"

"Five years in May…that's when my contract is up and the Hell Hounds come looking for me."

Dean closed his eyes knowing that was the same time he'd be going himself. He turned to walk away when what she said stopped him.

"That's why we stole from your father." Dean just stood there his back to her. "Bela had information on this gun, it can kill anything…it's called…"

"The Colt," he said turning around. She nodded.

"It's the only thing I need to kill that son of a bitch demon that holds my contract and because Lys and I fucked up there's no way of knowing where that damn gun is now."

"But you need to know what demon holds it. There are a million…"

"No, I tracked her down with a little help from other hunters and psychics. There's only one demon that holds all contracts. Her name's Lilith. All I need is that damn gun and then find her then shoot a God damn bullet in her fucking skull and I'm free and my sister will still be alive."

Dean took in all the information. He didn't know about the demon Lilith but he did have something that may help the both of them if they go after her together.

"Come with me," said Dean and he started to walk away.

Candy hesitated and followed him to his car. He opened the trunk and held it up. She watched as he dug through every weaponry and shroud of parts and bottles he had in there till he stopped at a box. He looked at her and asked, "Are you sure the demons name is Lilith?"

She nodded. "I'll bet my life on it."

He smirked. "You did that once and I'm not going to let you do it again." He looked back at the box and opened it up. He dropped the box and held the Colt in his hands. "Here it is…the Colt."

Candy stared at it. "How did you…"

"Long story…so that's what Bela meant by under your noses the whole time."

She swallowed the tears back tired of crying and looked at Dean and though her vision went blurry from the tears she didn't let them fall. All she did was wrap her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek holding him tightly.

"Thank you…Oh God, thank you, Dean." He set the gun back in the box and held her tight in his arms as he stared at the Colt. He knew he didn't only have to save his own life now but he had to save Candy's.

Dean and Candy walked back into the house to see Bobby getting ready to head out the door, "Where are you going?" Dean asked him.

"I got a call about a job in Pittsburgh so I am going to check it out. You all are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Candy walked over and hugged Bobby, "Thank you...for everything Bobby."

"Don't worry about it kid. We may have had our differences over the years but you girls are still family to me." Candy pulled back and looked at him.

"Be careful and call if you need anything."

"I will. Try not to get into any more trouble."

"I'll try but I am not making any promises," Candy said and Bobby picked up his bags and walked out the door. Candy and Dean watched him walk out before looking at each other and the both were feeling a little awkward. "I'm just going to...um…go up to bed."

"Yeah me too. So I guess we are heading out in the morning so you girls better be ready."

"We will Dean," Candy said and walked up the old stair case. Dean waited until he heard the door shut until he sat at the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't believe after all this time he finally knew who held his contract. He finally had a little hope.

It had been almost 48 hours since they left Bobby's and still they had no way to track down Lilith. Dean and Candy tried to keep their distance from each other to avoid ripping each other heads off but most of time it didn't work. Especially now that Sam and Lys did nothing but flirt and rub on each other. Dean and Candy couldn't believe that their siblings were acting like a couple of horny teenagers.

Lys was sitting next to Sam in the booth at the diner and running her hand up his leg. Candy and Dean both looked at each other feeling a little sick at the sight, "Guys can you stop for like 2 fucking minutes so we can eat and get the hell out of here?"

"Geez Candy who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Lys asked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap I am just ready to get out of here."

"You and me both sweetheart," Dean said and got up to pay. Sam and Lys were still making Candy uncomfortable so she got up and walked outside for some air.

After Dean was done paying, his phone started to ring:

"Hello?...Yes, this is Mr. Sniderson...." He made a surprised look before grabbing his change. "What?" He looked over at Sam and Lys. "Where?"

Dean hung up his phone and walked over to the table, "We have to go."

"Why? What's wrong?" Lys asked

"Bobby is in the Hospital," he said and they all ran out and headed to Pittsburgh


	6. When Dreams Become Reality

**Chapter Six  
When Dreams Become Reality  
By April3604 & Addicted To Ackles**

**

* * *

**

When the four got to the hospital, the walked in and found Bobby's room. They went in and Bobby was lying in a bed. It wasn't long before a doctor walked in to talk to them.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked the doctor.

"We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy."

"Except that he's comatose." Dean said.

"Mr. Sniderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"No, he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch cold."

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" Candy asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it... so we don't know how to treat it. He just... went to sleep, and didn't wake up."

They all shared a look and then they look over at Bobby. They had to figure out what was going on with him.

They all left the hospital to got over to Bobby's motel room to see what they could find. They walked around the room to see what they could find "So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Sam asked as he continued to look around the room. "I mean, he must have been working a job, right?"

"That's what he told us before he left. He just didn't say what." said Candy.

"Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know?" Dean said. Sam opened a drawer, but it's empty. Dean does the same, and they too are empty. The room looks completely clean. "Research, news clippings or a frigging pizza box or a beer can." said Dean as he walks away from the dressers.

Sam walks over to the closet and turns on the light and Dean turns around to him. "How about this?" He asked and moves the clothes out of the way and on the wall behind them hangs all of the news clippings, maps and pictures they were looking for. There's pictures of roots, mushrooms, seeds and a map where Bobby has written "Pittsburgh" in big letters and underlined it, there are post-its with addresses and numbers. There's a piece of paper about a plant.

Dean chuckles, "Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks."

"You make heads or tails of any of this?" Lys takes one of the papers about a plant and read the title of it. "Silene capensis, which of course means absolutely nothing to me."

"Look there is an obit." Candy points out and she takes the newspaper clipping and read from it as she skims over it. "Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist."

"How'd he bit it?" asked Dean.

"Um.. Actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up." Dean takes the clipping from her to read it himself. "You think I can't read Dean?" she says and he looks at her.

"You said it not me," he said and hand shows the paper to Sam. "That sound familiar to you?"

"So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something."

"That started hunting him," Lys said and Sam looked at her.

"What can I say, I know my stuff," she said and winked at him as she smacked his ass.

"Guys! Can we get back to the issue here please?" Candy asked and Lys rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you girls stay here. See if you can make heads or tails of this," Dean said and Candy looked at him.

"No way! You stay here."

"Me and Lys will stay here," Sam said and Lys looked at him.

"Are you trying to get me alone Sammy?"

"Whatever you say pumpkin."

"You guys are making me sick you know that right?" Candy said.

"Hey serves you right for all I have had to see," Lys said

"Alright so I will go with Dean," Candy said and turned to him. "Where are we going?"

"To Look into the good doctor myself," Dean said and they walked out the door."

Dean and Candy walked out of the motel room and headed for their cars.

"This is ridiculous why are we taking two cars?" asked Candy putting her hands on his hips.

"Then get in," said Dean opening the driver side door of the Impala.

"No, I'm driving, _you_ get in."

Dean closed the door and leaned on the car. "Candace, get in the car…now."

"Dean, honey, using that tone of voice on me is only going to have you sleeping on the couch tonight."

He glared at her. "Candace we don't have time for these games. Just get in the damn car!"

"No, you get into mine."

"I'll flip you to see who drives then." He took out a coin and she shook her head putting her hand over his grinning at him.

"I don't trust your coins." She took out a coin from her back pocket and he rolled his eyes. She flipped it in the air and called out, "Heads."

She opened her palm and there stood heads. She grinned and winked at him. "You have shot gun baby." She turned around and headed for her car. He let out a deep breath and followed her to her car and couldn't help but stare at her ass.

The two of them got in and as Candy pulled out of the parking lot she threw the coin on Dean's lap. He eyed her before he picked it up and noticed it was a double headed coin. He smirked and looked at her.

"That's playing dirty, baby," he said and threw the coin back at her.

She smiled glancing at him. "Oh, I always play dirty."

He chuckled. "I know from experience." He licked his lips looking at her one more time and couldn't help but think how sexy she looked driving the car. A hot blond driving an old classic car, it was definitely turning his gears. As long as she stayed quiet and didn't bitch at him it may just be a nice ride.

_Dean stood in the shadows hearing Candy scream for help from the Satanist. He peeked around seeing her hands tied above her head and the three Satanists surrounding her about to stab her in the heart. They had Candy wearing a red satin nighty that stopped right before the middle of her thighs._

"_Someone help me!" she screamed._

_Dean shifted the Fedora on his head and grabbed his gun and after checking his ammo turned the corner and shot the one with the knife and he fell to the floor._

_The other two Satanists turned to Dean and Candy looked at him wide eyed. "Dean!"_

"_I'll be there in two seconds, sweetheart." _

_The two Satanists pulled out knives and started in towards Dean. He looked at them and then looked at Candy. "Let's make it ten."_

_She bit her lip watching Dean go after the Satanist. And like he said in ten seconds the Satanist were dead and he walked up to her._

"_Wow," she said staring at him with wide eyes of adoration. He smirked at her. He took a knife out and cut the rope that held her hands up but her hands were still tied together._

"_You saved my life. I should repay you somehow."_

"_No need it's all in a day's work." He untied her hands and when they were loose she put her hands on his chest._

"_But I should thank you." She kissed his lips lightly._

"_Oh, you don't have too," he said as she licked her lips and made her way down to his jeans. And he watched as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. "Oh alright." _

_He closed his eyes when he felt her lips on him and he let out a small moan when her tongue licked the underside of him and then added pressure with her hands._

"Dean?"

_She came back up and kissed him hard on the lips. "I want to thank you in any way possible." She pushed him back and he fell onto a bed. She ripped his shirt open and tore her nighty off. He sat up kissing down her neck and cupping her breast._

"_Oh…Dean…" _"Dean…hello?" _"Oh God, Dean!" _"Dean!" _"Dean! Right there!" _"Dean…Dean!"

Dean woke up quickly and cleared his dry throat. He moved and looked over to see Candy staring at him.

"What?"

"You were making happy noises in your sleep…what were you dreaming of?"

"Uh, nothing…" He looked out the windshield. "Good were here." He wiped the slobber from his chin and got out of the car. She got out looking at him strangely but shook it off.

Dean and Candy grabbed some badges and walked into the apartment building, "Alright Candy just let me do the talking."

"What? You will end up saying something stupid and blow our cover."

"I have been doing this a lot longer than you."

"Oh whatever Dean. I think if anyone is going to get him to talk it's going to be me."

"What are you going to do sleep with the guy? I assume that's how you get your information."

"Fuck you Dean. You're just jealous that I can do that and you can't."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

They reached Jeremy's door and knocked and he opened it enough to see who it was.

Dean and Candy held up their badge, which states they are detective for Pittsburgh police department. Jeremy moves away from the door so they can come in.

"Look, I don't know what the RA said, but, ah, I was growing ferns."

Dean scoffs, "Take it easy, Phish, that's not why we are here."

"Really?" Dean turns around to him. He's got a file in his hands. "Oh, thank God. Okay. "

"We wanna talk to you about Dr. Gregg's sleep study."

"Yeah. Dr. Gregg just died, right?"

"You were one of his test subjects, right?" Candy asked and Jeremy licked his lips.

"I am whatever you want me to be," he said and Dean gags a little.

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah." Jeremy opens his fridge and took out three beers. He holds them up a bit, motioning as a question. "Unless you're on duty or whatever?"

Dean looks at Candy for a second, and then they decided to go for the beers. "I guess we can make an exception. I am her supervisor," Dean said and smiled at Candy.

Dean takes the bottle and Jeremy grabs the bottle opener. He opens his bottle as Dean and Candy opens theirs. They hold up their beers to each other and then takes a swig. Dean closes his eyes as he takes in the beer, enjoying the taste. He gives a small smile before continuing with the interview. "Now, Dr. Gregg was testing treatments for a, uh, "Charcot-Wilbrand syndrome"? Which means...?"

"Um.. I, uh.. I can't dream. I had this bike accident when I was a kid and banged my head pretty good and I haven't had a dream since. Till the study. You know. Sort of."

"What'd the doc give you?"

"It's this yellow tea. It.. it smelled awful, tasted worse."

"What did it do?"

"Just passed right out. And uh, I had the most vivid, super-intense dream. Like a bad acid trip, you know?"

Dean forgets he's in character for a second, "Totally." he said and Candy gave him an I told you so look "I mean, no."

"That was it. I dropped out of the study right after that. I didn't... like it. To tell you the truth... it kind of scared me."

"Ok Jeremy thank for your time" Candy said and as they were about walk out the door he grabbed her by the arm.

"You know, you can always come by for a personal interview when you get off."

"Good God," Dean said and walked out and Cady just pulled her arm away from him.

"Thanks but I think I am going to have to pass junior." she said and they walked out the door and headed to the hospital.

* * *

When they got back to the hospital, Dean was sitting in a chair just looking at Bobby while the other three were standing around his bed. Sam pulled out a file and Dean looks over at him, "What do you got?" he says and get up to walk over to Sam.

"Well considering what you guys found out, Bobby's wall is starting to make more sense."

"How so?"

Sam pulls out a picture of a plant, "African Dream Root. It has been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries."

"Let me guess, they dose up, bust out didgeridoos and start kicking around the hacky," Dean said and Candy just rolled her eyes.

"Not quite. If you believe the legend, it's used for dream walking. I mean you can enter another person's dreams."

"I take it we believe the legend?" Dean asked and they all shared a look.

"When don't we but dream walking is just the tip of the iceberg."

"What do you mean?" Candy asked.

"This dream root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it you can become a regular Freddy Krueger. You can turn bad dreams good and good dream bad."

"Are you telling me they are killing people in their sleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

Lys looked at Bobby, "Well if they came after him then why is he still alive?"

"I don't know."

"So how do we find our homicidal sandman?" Dean asked

"It could be anyone."

"Anyone who knew the doctor and could get their hands on his dream shrooms?"

"Maybe it was one of his test subject," Lys said.

Sam just looks over at Dean, "You know we normally would be calling Bobby for help right now."

Dean looked between the three and something clicked, "You're right so why don't we talk to him?"

"Dean I think the conversation might be one sided," Candy said and he glared at her.

"Would you shut up and let me finish. It won't be if we are tripping on dream root."

"Dean that's just crazy. You want to dream walk in Bobby's head?"

"Hey I have done crazier things and so have you," he said and looked at her.

"Ok but where are we going to get dream root?" asked Lys

Candy smiled and they looked at her, "Bela," she said and the guys knew this was trouble.

They all drove back to the motel to wait on Bella to show up. Dean still wasn't to sure about having her help them after all the trouble she causes. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and Dean got up and opened it, "Bela. As I live and breathe."

"You called me. Remember?" She said and looked over at Candy and Lys, "nice to see you again girls. So glad we can put the nasty little mishap with the foot behind us." Lys was about to lunge at Bella when Candy stopped her. " I brought you your African Dream Root." She handed over a jar of it to Dean. "Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by."

"Why are you helping us anyways?" Dean asked.

"What? I can't do you a little favor every now and again?"

"No, you can't. Come on, I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them."

"Candace said this was for Bobby Singer, right? Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you."

"Bobby? Why?"

"He saved my life once In Flagstaff."Dean threw a look at Candy she just shrugs. Dean looks back at Bella still not responding to her statement. "I screwed up and he saved me, okay? You satisfied?"

"Maybe."

"So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less Bobby's head. No offense."

Dean walks over to the closet. He turns on the lights and opens up the safe, where the Colt is, and he puts in the jar of Dream Root with it as Bela watches.

"None taken."

"Alright Bella not that I don't love having you here but time to go," Candy says pushing her to the door.

"Where am I going to go?"

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," Candy said and smirked at her.

"You are a real bitch you know that?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me now see ya," Candy said and pushed her out the door and slammed it. "Alight so you guys ready?"

"What are you to going to do?" Dean asked her.

"We are going back to the hospital to see if it works," Candy said and her and Lys grabbed their coats. Lys walked over to Sam and whispered into his ear.

"Maybe when this is over, you can dream walk in my head and see all the things I want to do to you," she said and Sam looked at her and licked his lips.

"I will hold you to that" he said

"Lys! Come on!" Candy yelled and they went out the door.

Sam walks over to the beds with two cups of the liquid containing the Dream Root. Dean was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. As Sam came over, he hands Dean one of the cups and then sat down on the other bed.

"Uh, should we dim the lights and synch up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon?" Dean said with a smirk and Sam was a little confused.

"Why?"

"What did you do during college?"

Sam looks at him with his usual "huh" reaction to such questions. Dean went to drink the liquid but was stopped by Sam, "Wait, wait, wait. Can't forget this." Dean puts down the cup and looks over at him as he pulls out a little brown envelope from his shirt pocket. He pulls something out and as Dean reaches out his hand, he puts it in it.

"What the hell is that?"

"Bobby's hair."

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?"

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta drink some of their uh... Some of their body."

"Well, guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body."

They put it in and Sam exhales, getting ready to drink what seems to be a very disgusting drink. They both raise their cups a bit.

"Bottoms up." Dean said and the proceeded to drink it up.

* * *

Candy and Lys were both sitting beside Bobby and he was still sleeping, "Do you think this is really going to work?" Lys asked.

"I hope so. If it doesn't well then I am out of ideas. This is a first for me."

"Yeah. I just hope he wake us soon."

"Me too" Candy said and smiled to herself. "I feel sorry for Bobby right now."

"Why is that?"

"How would you like it if Sam and Dean were in your head?"

"Good point."

Candy shuttered and looked at her sister, "I feel dirty just thinking about it"

Lys started to laugh just as Bobby sat up in his bed." Bobby?" she said and they got up and went over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I...I think so." Bobby said and they both wondered if Sam and Dean got out as well.

Bobby is sitting in bed, looking over the papers from the investigation. Dean is sitting on the bed next to him. "Hey, Bobby. That, uh... That stuff, all that stuff with your wife...That actually happen?"

"Everybody got into hunting somehow." Bobby said and Dean had a sad look on his face. Candy knew by the look that something bad must have happened.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you, I'd still be lost in there. Or dead."

"So, uh, stoner boy wasn't in his dorm. My guess is he's long gone by now." Sam said

"He ain't much of a stoner. His name's Jeremy Frost. Full-on genius. Hundred-and-sixty IQ. Which is sayin' some, considering his dad took a baseball bat to head. He died before Jeremy was 10. The Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand, he hasn't dreamt since."

"Till he started dosing the dream drug" Dean said..

"Yep."

"How'd he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?"

"He was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there."

"Yeah. How'd he get in there in the first place? Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA or something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest frigging thing."

Dean and Candy looked at each other, realizing they had done the same thing. "Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb," he said and they both gave a nervous laugh.

Sam, Lys and Bobby looked at him with this comment. "You guys didn't."

"We got thirsty," Candy said

"That's great, now he can come after either one of you."

"Well, now we just have to find him first," Dean said

"We better work fast and coffee up. Because one thing we cannot do is fall asleep." Bobby said.

* * *

Dean and Candy just pulled out of the strip clubs parking lot. Yet another dead end not being able to find Jeremy.

"You only want to go in there to see the damn sluts," mumbled Candy.

"What?" asked Dean glancing at her.

"You heard me, Winchester." She glared at him. "You only wanted a sneak peak of the white trash of this town. You haven't changed one bit."

"Excuse me? Who was flirting with the bar tender in the club?"

"For information, I wasn't letting him grind all over me!"

"She was giving me information to, sweetheart and she wasn't grinding!"

"Oh I bet she was giving you information!"

Dean just shook his head glancing at Candy seeing how tired she was and knew some of the anger she had in her was coming out because of how tired she was. They have been drinking coffee nonstop and haven't gotten a wink of sleep.

"That's it," he said and pulled down a road and stopped as he got close the edge of the woods and parked the car.

"What are you doing?" asked Candy.

"I'm giving up. He wins, I need sleep."

"We all need sleep. You can't just give up like that!"

"Watch me!" The two glared at each other and Candy grabbed hold of his jacket and they were inches from each other.

"I can think of a way for us to stay awake…I'll…I'll have sex with you. Don't tell me you are going to turn that down!"

Dean smirked. "Trust me; I would take that opportunity in a heartbeat but not right now. I can barely move to give you any pleasure."

She whined not wanting to give up and she put her head on Dean's shoulder letting go of his jacket. "I don't want to fall asleep…but it's so hard. He'll come and get us…I don't want to be in my head alone with him."

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair as an idea popped in his head. He knew she would kill him but he grabbed a piece of hair and pulled it out of her head.

"Ouch! Dean what the fuck?" She yelled leaning up from his shoulder and punching his arm.

"You won't be alone." He grabbed the bag from the back and grabbed two cups and pulled his own hair out. He made the dream juice and put one of Candy's hair in one and his in the other.

"You're letting me run around in that head of yours?" she asked taking the cup from him.

"No I'm gonna be running around in yours." He smiled at her as he downed the contents.

"This is so going to end badly isn't it?" She downed hers and closed her eyes. She felt sleep already taking her over and fell over into his lap.

He groaned shifting her on his lap so she was more comfortable and leaned his head back as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over and it didn't take long.

Candy opened her eyes hearing birds chirping and found herself sleeping on a couch in a small apartment. She sat up and Dean was laying on the other side. She shook him.

"Dean, Dean wake up," she said and he jumped up and looked around them.

"Uh, where are we?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

They heard a door opening and they turned around to see Candy walking through. She looked at Dean and smiled. "Hey, baby."

Dean got up from the couch and looked between the real Candy and the dream Candy. The real Candy was looking at Dean shocked that he was dreaming this.

Dean looked at the real Candy. "I, uh, I've never dreamed of this before." His eyes were wide and he looked at dream Candy.

She was smiling at him. "How was your day? I'm gonna make steak for dinner, is that ok?" Dream Candy walked by him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sam called earlier today, he said to call him back." She walked into another room and Dean looked at the real Candy who was still sitting on the couch shocked at what she was seeing.

Dream Candy came back into the living and grabbed Dean's hands. "I want to thank you for the chocolates today." She kissed his lips lightly. "They made my day but you always know how to make my day. That's why I love you." She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him once more before turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

Candy sat there watching the scene play out in front of her. This can't be happening. She must be seeing this. Dean turned back to her and the room began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Candy standing up. The two of them looked around the room and held onto the couch for support. "Dean?" He looked at her worried face and reached over to grab her hand and she did the same, their fingers were barely touching and everything went black.

Candy found herself standing inside a familiar warehouse. She frowned and felt tears prickling her eyes. "Oh no."

She turned around and saw her sister and father lying on the ground. "Not again…" She sniffed and fell to her knees. "Please, no…please don't do this to me."

"You did this, Candy." Candy looked up from her hands and saw Lys standing there.

"No, no I didn't mean to, Lys. I'm sorry."

"You killed me and dad! You let Lilith kill us!" She punched Candy in the face and Candy fell back and quickly stood up.

"Then you did the stupid thing and sold your soul for me! Did you ever think what that would do to me in the end when I find you lying on the ground ripped apart by Hell Hounds? And knowing that you are in Hell because of me!"

"I'm sorry, Lys! I really am!"

"No you're not! You did this! All of this is your fault!"

* * *

Sam and Lys tried to call Dean and Candy over the next hour and they were getting no answer from either cell phone, "Sam we have to do something."

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked and Lys went over and brought over two cups.

"Were going in Sam."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"We don't have a choice. We can get in there and find Jeremy before he kills them."

"Fine" Sam said and they both sat on the bed and drank the root. It wasn't long before they were both out and standing in the woods. "Where are we?"

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Sam." Lys said and they started to walk around. "Where could they be?"

"I don't know but we need to find Jeremy first."

"Aw I am touch you guys are looking for me." Sam and Lys turned around and saw Jeremy standing behind them.

"Where are they?" Lys asked.

"They are safe....for now."

"You're a psycho."

"You're wrong."

"Yeah? Tell that to Dr. Gregg," Sam said.

"The doc? No, no. The doc's the one that got me hooked on this stuff and then he took it away but I needed it, and he wouldn't let me have it."

"So you killed him?"

"I can dream again. You know what that's like, not being able to dream? You never rest, not really. It's like being awake for 15 years."

"And let me guess. That makes you go crazy?" Sam said and started to back away as Jeremy got closer. Sam pulled Lys behind him.

"I just wanna be left alone. I just wanna dream."

"Sorry. Can't do that."

"That's the wrong answer." Sam and Lys are suddenly pulled flat against the ground. "I'm getting better and better at this. Stronger and stronger all the time. But you guys, you're not waking up. Not this time. I'm not gonna let you." Sam looks up at him and Jeremy is now standing over them with a bat hovering above Sam's chest. "You can't stop me. There's nothing I can't do in here. "

"Because of the Dream Root." Lys said

"That's right."

"Yeah? Well, you're forgetting something."

"What's that?"

"We took the Dream Root too." she smiles.

"Jeremy!" As Jeremy turns around, he sees his father Henry, standing at the edge of the woods. "Jeremy! "

"No. No." Henry begins walking towards him. "Dad?"

"You answer me when I'm talking to you, boy."

Suddenly Sam and Lys are free and Sam hits Jeremy across his face with the bat knocking him out. "Nice work Sammy," Lys said and they closed their eyes and woke up next to each other in the motel room.

Both Candy and Dean woke up with a start and she sat up from his lap. The both were quiet about what they had just seen. Dean looked over at Candy and saw that her lip was busted open.

"What happened?" he asked and touched her bottom lip with his thumb.

She winced in pain as he touched the cut on her lip and remembered her sister's dead corpse yelling at her. She grimaced. "Nothing…I must have hit my face on something when the room was shaking."

He nodded taking his hand away and started the car up. "Let's get back to the motel."

The two walked down the hallway and heard shouting coming from their rooms. "What now?" asked Dean feeling even more frustrated and tired.

The two ran down the hallway and saw Sam, Lys and Bobby.

"What's going on?" asked Candy.

"Bela took the Colt," said Sam.

"What?" yelled Dean and Candy just stood in the doorway feeling as if she was about to pass out. Dean walked over to the safe and saw it empty. He turned back around and looked from Lys, to Sam, to Bobby then right at Candy who was holding on the doorframe.

"Cand-"

"I'm going for a walk…" She backed up slowly and Lys looked at her worried.

"Candy, do you-" She started to walk towards her and Candy shook her head.

"I'll be back." They watched as Candy walked out of their sight. Lys looked at the men and grimaced.

"She just wants to get the demon back that killed our father. She doesn't blame you guys. She just wants revenge."

Sam nodded as he rubbed her back softly and they sat on the bed. Dean and Bobby were the only ones that knew the truth why Candy was upset and he felt like his whole world just crumbled on him. The Colt was gone and there was no way of killing that demon Lilith.

After Bobby left the others waited for Candy to come back so they could find Bela but she never came back. They waited an hour and it started to pour outside. Lightning struck making Lys jump and tare her gaze from the TV.

"She's been gone too long," said Dean grabbing his keys. "I'll be back." Sam and Lys watched as he walked out to find Candy.

He got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He looked out both windows looking for her. He didn't know where to start. She he just kept driving looking for anyone that looked like Candy. He was on the road for fifteen minutes when he saw her.

Her black jacket and the hood pulled over her face, her dark jeans looking darker from the rain and she was holding herself as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Dean turned around and pulled up to her. He rolled down the window. "Candace, come on you're gonna get sick. Get in." She didn't answer him and he continued to drive slowly next to her looking at her. "Candy, come on, Lys is worried sick about you." She didn't look at him and he rolled the window up putting the car in park. "Shit." He got out of the car and ran in front of her making her stop.

"Come on, Candy…" He stopped seeing the look on her face and he could tell she had been crying.

"It's over Dean," she said shaking her head her eyes were red and her cheeks were pink from the cold rain and her crying. "I'm dead." She fell to her knees and Dean kneeled down in front of her taking her cheeks in his hands.

"No, no you're not. You're not going to die," he said shaking his head. "I'm not going to let you. I'm going to do everything I can to save you, Candace! You're not going to die, we will find a way…I will find away."

"You can't do that Dean…save yourself and just…just go." She looked down at the ground but Dean made her look at him.

"No…I'm not leaving you again. I'm gonna save you Candy even if it's the last thing I do."

She let out a sob tears and rain flowing down her face. "I don't want to die, Dean." She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her holding her tight.

"I won't let you. I'm not gonna let you die." His one hand was on the back of her neck while his other was on her lower back holding her as close as possible as she cried into him.


	7. Hells Wedding Bells

**Chapter Seven:**

**Hells Wedding Bells  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
WARNING: Rated M for sexual content****If you want to know what happens and how Lys takes about Candy's deal and  
how Candy is going to keep reacting to Deans deal then we have to get five more reviews to get us up to 40!**

**

* * *

**

Dean picked the lock of Bela's apartment and the four of them walked in. The four looked through everything in her apartment and walked to the bedroom. Candy and Lys opened all the drawers fumbling through all the clothes.

"Damn it!" yelled Candy throwing a drawer on the ground. "Where the hell is it?"

Candy's cell phone started to go off and saw it was Bela. "You fucking bitch! Where the hell is the Colt?"

"_Awe, now that's not nice, Candace._"

"I'm done playing nice, you bitch! I am going to find you and rip you apart you hear me!" Dean grabbed the phone from her.

"Where is it you bitch?"

"_Why all the name calling? Dean, really, why are you so worried about the little Colt. Is it for you or for Candace?"_ Dean glanced at Candy who was flipping over the mattress. _"I thought you had better taste."_

"You wouldn't know my taste even if it was on the tip of your tongue."

Bela laughed. _"If you four were so smart you would see that it's not there and you are wasting your time and from what I know your time is just about…"_

"Hands up!" yelled a few cops walking into the room. Dean cursed under his breath and dropped the phone.

Two cops grabbed Sam and Lys pushing them against the wall. The one slammed Lys really hard making her hit her head and a cut formed.

"Watch what you're doing?" yelled Sam and he got pushed against the wall even more. He and Lys looked at each other and she smiled weakly at him.

"On your knees, now!" yelled a cop towards Candy and Dean.

"Fuck," said Candy as she kneeled on the ground in front of Dean. The two shared a look and Candy looked towards the door seeing someone walk in with an FBI jacket on.

"Hello, boys," said the FBI agent. "Miss me?"

The four where chained together as they walked into the police station. Everyone just looked at them as they were looking at four very dangerous killers. "Why all the sourpusses?" Dean said.

Sam looked over at Nancy's desk and saw her name plate that read:

**Nancy Fitzgerald  
Secretary  
**  
Nancy moved her hand and grabbed the rosary that is on her desk, while Sam watched. One of the deputy's tugged on the chains and they all jerked forward.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the merchandise." Dean said.

Candy fell into Dean's back and fell to her knees on the ground.

"Get up," said the one cop and kicked her.

"Watch it, buddy!" yelled Candy and Dean helped her up and glared at the cop.

"Don't you touch her." Candy, Sam and Lys were surprised at Dean's reaction and they got pulled again.

They started to walk back to the holding area, as Dean turned to Nancy who is watching them. "We're not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy." Nancy just looks down at her rosary.

When they got to the back, the opened the cell and pushed them in, "Ow," Candy said and Lys ran into the back of her.

"Sorry," she said as they turned to watch the doors slam shut.

The four sat there in the holding cell all chained together. Candy looked over at Dean and squinted her eyes, "You know this is your entire fault!"

"My fault! How the hell is this my fault? You are the one who decided it was a good idea to make nice with Bella."

"Fuck you Dean!" She said and they heard a door slam and Henrickson walked around the corner and over to the cell.

"Well well...are we having a marital dispute?" He asked and Candy and Dean looked over at him as he just smiled. "You two look surprised."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lys asked and Candy felt her heart racing.

"Well I went to book you all and everything was going smooth until I got to…" he scanned his finger across and stopped it on Candy, "you. That's where I found out some very interesting information. I couldn't find a Candace Thompson in the computer but I did how ever find a Candace Winchester with the same social."

"That's crazy," Sam said and looked over to Dean who was trying his best to avoid any eye contact.

Henrickson opened a file folder and pulled out a piece of paper, "Candace Thompson and Dean Winchester were married on December 23 2003 in the little chapel of love, Las Vegas, Nevada."

Lys jumped up and walked over and he handed her the paper, "This can't be right" she said and looked at her sister, "Candy tell me this is a joke" Lys said and Candy looks over at Henrickson.

"Thanks."

"I will leave you all to talk but don't get to comfortable. Your ride will be here soon." He said and walks off and Candy looked back at Lys.

"Ok I can explain."

"Explain what? You guys are fucking married Candy."

"I know that but it's not what you think. We didn't plan this," She said and Sam looked over at Dean who was trying to act like nothing was going on.

"Dean how could you not tell me this?"

"Come on Sam....do we have to tell each other everything?"

"No we don't. If you have to go to the bathroom, don't tell me, if you went out and hooked up with a chick, you don't have to tell me but when you get married...TELL ME!"

"Sam just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Dean."

"Ok look, you two need to just chill out and we will tell you everything."

"This has to be good," Lys said and sat down next to Sam. "Well....we are listening."

"Ok so you remember almost four years ago when I took that trip alone....well that's when it happened…"

_Dean and Candy walked out of the bar towards his car when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She moaned as Dean pushed her into the side of the car his mouth never leaving hers. His hands were on her hips and he pulled her against him roughly making her moan again and her skirt started to raise up a little. _

_Dean bit her bottom lip and then moved down to her neck. His teeth grazing her skin and then he bit her. She moaned feeling sensation of the bite move its way between her legs. His right hand held the side of her neck as his mouth moved towards her ear causing her to close her eyes. He licked the shell of her ear and then bit it making her moan again. He smiled and whispered in her ear, "You like it when I bite?"_

_She whimpered and nodded slowly…_

"Ok," said Lys shaking her head. "Can we please just get to where you two decided to get hitched?"

Dean smirked and glanced towards Candy. She nodded towards him to finish. He looked back at Sam and Lys.

"Ok…so after the whole thing at the car…"

_Dean lifted his head from her neck seeing the mark he left there for her. Their eyes met and she smiled pulling him more against her._

"_What should we do now?"_

_He chuckled and his eyes left hers for a minute when he saw a couple walk out a chapel called The Chapel of Love._

_Candy followed his gaze and she smiled. "Awe, they just got married! That is so…adorable!" Candy got out of his arms and jumped up and down getting the couples attention yelling congratulations._

"Wait, wait…I didn't do that," said Candy glaring at Dean.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. There is no way I jumped up and down yelling congratulations."

"Baby, I surely remember you jumping up and down because the shirt you were wearing…" He bit his lip glancing from her chest then back at her face. "Let's just say did you justice."

She glared at him as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I didn't jump up and down."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart…but anyway, after she did her whole congratulations thing…"

_Dean turned Candy around and kissed her again. "Let's get married."_

_Candy grinned holding onto his arms tightly. "That is such a great idea! I mean…we are so much alike and we're hunters and I'm super hot…"_

"_And I'm God damn sexy."_

"_So that basically is marriage material right there!" She kissed him deeply and pushed her body against his. "And after we get married we can practice having children." She ran her hand down his chest, abdomen then towards the bulge in his pants where she rubbed him slow and hard._

_He let out a groan and his hands landed on her face bringing his lips onto hers crushing them and taking everything he could. "God, yes."_

"So in the middle of a parking lot of a bar," said Lys.

"In the middle of the night," said Sam. "You two decided in a drunken state to get married because you were hunters and she's hot and you are…"

Dean grinned. "Sexy."

Sam shook his head. "Right."

Dean and Candy nodded and Candy said, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

_Dean and Candy were looking at the rings the chapel had set out for them._

"_I like this one," said Dean pointing to a ring that had a silver band and diamonds all around it. "That has you written all over it. That's the one I want you to have."_

"_It's so…shiny and beautiful and…"_

"_Us."_

_She smiled at him and he kissed her lips. They smiled at each other as they parted and she looked down and read the sign. "Awe, Dean look there's a mate for the ring for the guy."_

"_See, it's destiny. We were made for each other, baby." He stood behind her kissing her neck and she bit her bottom lip._

"Destiny?" asked Lys glancing at Sam then looking back at Candy. "Destiny? Candy, Dean…" The two looked at her. "You _hate_ each other! How is that destiny?"

"It was the alcohol talking," said Dean shaking his hands.

"Yeah," said Candy glancing at Dean then back at Sam and Lys. "All the alcohol." Sam caught the look that Candy made but he thinks he was the only one that did. "So we got married…"

_Dean grabbed the keys to the honeymoon suite and they got into the elevator. Even in the elevator they were all over each other._

_Dean had her pinned against the wall and his right hand moved down her body to the bottom of her skirt. His hand moved against her inner thigh and then rubbed against her silk panties already feeling that she was wet._

_He groaned and moved to her ear. "You're already wet baby," he said in a low husky voice. "God, that's so hot." He continued to move his fingers against her causing friction between the frabric of her panties and her clit. _

_She let out a small moan and then he licked and sucked on her already bruised neck from earlier making her moan again._

"_You like that?" He took one long lick up her neck to her ear. "You like that I marked you?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah…" she said breathless._

"_Letting everyone know that you're mine." He put one finger inside her…_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" yelled Sam trying to get the image out of his head. "That's just too much information right there! I think we get it."

Candy bit her lip thinking about that night and took a quick peek at Dean who was smiling and their eyes met for a split second and looked away.

They were both remembering that night…

_She gasped and he groaned feeling how wet and hot she was. "God, that's so hot, you're already all ready for me." He grinded up against her thigh as he pushed deeper inside her with his finger._

"_Oh, God…Dean…"_

_They heard the ding of the elevator and let go of each other. He picked her up and walked towards the honeymoon suite. Dean opened the door and walked through and they both looked at the room. _

_It was full of red and pink colors. The bed was right next to a bay window and the bed was shaped like a heart with Egyptian cotton red sheets. _

_Dean put Candy down on the floor and she walked in front of him. He grabbed her hips pulling her back against his chest and started to kiss her neck and then he'd bite in random places knowing it turned her on._

"_You like biting don't you?"_

_She moaned when he bit down on her shoulder. "God, yes…"_

"_That makes me so hot, knowing that it gets you all wet when I do it."_

_She bit her bottom lip as he continued his assault on her neck and shoulders. Her hands reached down to her denim skirt and unbuttoned it herself and let it fall to the ground. His breath got heavier as she backed her ass into him. She backed away from him and he watched as she took her shirt off revealing no bra. He took his shirt off and grabbed her pulling her chest to chest and ate at her mouth. Teeth and tongue scraping at mouth, devouring everything from her causing her to moan._

_He pushed her onto the bed and her hands landed on his belt unbuckling it. Pretty soon his jeans were thrown off and they were left in their underwear. _

_Dean's hand moved her panties aside as he put two fingers inside her. She tilted her head back and moaned, "Dear God…"_

"_Baby, I want you…" He breathed heavily against her skin. "I don't know how much…Ahhh…" He stopped talking when her nails scratched down his chest hitting his nipples._

"_You like it when I play with your chest?"_

_He nodded looking down at her and then pumped his fingers inside her again and curled watching her roll her eyes up in pleasure and bite her lip._

"_God, yes…feels so good…" She scratched her nails down his chest again and then leaned up and licked his one nipple causing him to clench his teeth. He felt her one hand go into his boxers and that was it. She had the right hold on him as she slowly stroked him. She twisted a bit as she went up to the base and then her thumb teased the slit causing him to shudder._

_His free hand grabbed a fist full of hair and made her look at him. "Damn it…I need you so bad…I'm aching baby." He kissed and bit her chin. "I need to be inside you."_

"_Then do something about it," she said as she caught his gaze._

_It took a second for Dean to tear off her panties and his boxers off but he wanted to tease her one last time as he saw the want in her eyes._

_He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She wouldn't lie this whole dominance thing was making her even more wet. _

_She felt him at her entrance but he didn't go in. "Is this what you want?" He slid against her hot wet center almost too much for him. She felt a blazing fire hit begin in the bottom of her stomach feeling his hard cock rub against her clit._

_She bit her bottom lip and nodded. He let out a sexy chuckle shaking his head. "Tell me that you want it…tell me what you want." He slid up against her again and licked his dry lips staring down at her._

"_Dean…please…" He shook his head and she knew she wouldn't be getting anything unless she did what he told her. "I want it bad…I want you…please."_

_He smiled in triumph as he guided himself into her. She gasped as he bit his lip. They looked into each others eyes and then pulled at each other wanting more skin to skin contact. He thrust harder into her having her nails dig into his back and her mouth licking and kissing at any part she could get to._

_She grabbed a handful of his hair as he went deeper inside her and pulled his mouth down to hers fucking his mouth with her tongue causing him to groan and move faster and harder into her._

_They both felt the first peak of an orgasm burn in their bellies. "Oh…God…Dean!"_

"_Tell me your close baby…Shit…You're…so hot…and so tight!"_

_His dirty words brought her to her orgasm and he felt her hot juices flowing against him as she tightened around his cock. _

"_Fuck…Dean…Oh my God…don't stop!" She screamed wanting him to go on filling her with more pleasure until he felt his climax coming burning in his belly and tingling up his spine until he couldn't take it anymore and came as he held her tight against him and moaned out her name._

"So the two of you didn't get a divorce?" asked Lys. "Or anything? You two just went your separate ways?"

"Well…" said Candy shaking her head out of her memory of their wedding night. "We sort of walked out on each other…"

"Correction, she walked out on me after our huge argument of course," said Dean.

She looked over at him. "Yeah, right…"

_As the sun beamed through the window, Candy's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up in the bed, "What the hell happened last night?" _

_She pulled the sheet around her and walking toward the bathroom. Along the way she past a mirror and saw the reflection of someone still in the bed. Candy whipped around and saw none other than __Dean Winchester__ in her bed. "Dean! Dean get up!" She yelled and he rolled over and saw Candy standing there with a sheet wrapped around her._

_"Son of a bitch!" he said and jumped up and quickly grabbed a blanket. "What the hell?"_

_"That's what I would like to know," she said and looked at the floor to see numerous condom wrappers. "Oh my god," she said and ran he hand over her face and felt something. She pulled her hand down and saw a band on a very important finger, "oh my god! Dean what the hell is this." She said showing him her finger._

_"Looks like your married," he said and began to laugh until she walk over to him and lifted his hand to show him who she was married to. "No fucking way!"_

_"Dean what happened last night?"_

_"I....I'm not sure," He said and walked over to the table and picked up the marriage license. "Looks like we said the big I do," he said and handed her the paper._

_"Dean what are we going to do?"_

_"Ok let's not panic. We can fix this and no one ever has to know," he said and grabbed his clothes off the floor. "You hungry?" He asked and candy just looked at him._

_"Really Dean? We just found out we are married and you want to eat?"_

_"Yeah...what's wrong with that?"_

_"You are unbelievable."_

_"Candy overreacting is not going to help our situation. Let's just go get something for breakfast and we will figure this mess out." Candy nodded and grabbed he clothes before walking toward the bathroom._

_ "What are you doing?" Dean asked._

_"I am going to get dressed."_

_"Sweetie there is no need to be shy. After all I did marry you for your looks," he said and she flipped him off before slamming the door._

_After she was dresses, she walked back out the see breakfast waiting on her, "What is all this?"_

_"Well apparently it came with the honeymoon package we got."_

_"Great," Candy said and sat next to Dean at the table. "Well, at least we can say we have been married," she said with a slight laugh._

_"Yeah...now I think I have done it all."_

_"Who would have thought that we of all people would get married?"_

_"By the looks of it Jack Daniels and Jim Beam knew."_

_"That's the truth," Candy said and grabbed a bagel. "Man if my dad knew he would roll over in his grave."_

_"Yeah I am never telling dad or Sam about this. Dad would freak on me if he knew I married the daughter of the man who tried to kill him," Dean said and Candy looked at him._

_"You mean the man he tried to kill right?"_

_"No I mean what I said. Dad told us Lawrence tried to kill him"_

_"That's bullshit! John tried to kill my dad," she said and stood up and Dean followed._

_"He would tell you girls that because he's also a liar."_

_"Take that back."_

_"No." _

_"Well your dad is just jealous that my dad knows what he's doing," Candy said and crossed her arms._

_"You are one crazy bitch if you believe that." Candy looked at him for a second before bring her fist back and punched him. "Damn it Candy!"_

_"Serves you right you stupid dick," she said and grabbed her bags. "I hope you rot in hell!" she said and walked of the door. Once she was out, she leaned against the door thinking about the fact she was going to be the one to rot in hell in 4 and a half years._

_

* * *

_

The four just sat there in quiet. Lys and Sam were both beyond pissed that Candy and Dean had kept this from them for so long. "Sam and Dean Winchester and Candace and Alyssa Thompson? I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure."

"Well, I'm glad one of us feels that way," Dean said.

"I've been waiting a long time for you two to come out of the woodwork." Groves raised a gun with a silencer on it, and shot Dean in the shoulder, blood splatters on the wall behind him, as Dean grabbed Candy and they ducked and rolled onto the cot. Groves continued to shoot two more times. Sam got up and grabbed Groves hand and pointed the gun up, but Groves powers it down a little and continued to shoot at Dean and Candy.

"Can somebody stop him please?" Candy yelled with Dean still covering her.

"We are trying!" Lys said and went over to help Sam.

"Come on guys you are both dead anyway. Why not get started on the fun now?" Groves said and continued to shoot.

Sam fights to get the gun aimed away again, and looked at Groves as Groves' eyes go black, revealing him to be a demon. Lys sees this and automatically starts to speak the exorcism. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.."

Groves shook his head as Lys speaks, but then turned his head and looked at Sam, "Sorry I've gotta cut this short. It's gonna be a long night fellas." Groves yells and throws his head back as smoke pours out of his mouth and exits through the vent in the ceiling.

Dean got up and helped Candy but she looks at him, "What?" he asked.

"What was he talking about Dean?"

"_Do_ we have to do this now?"

"Yes...he said we are both going to die...what does he mean by that?"

"Let it go Candy."

"No I won't Dean. After all the shit you gave me about my deal and now I find out you have one too," Candy said and she had forgotten where she was. She turned around and saw Sam and Lys looking at her with their eyes widened.

"What deal Candy" Lys asked. "What was that demon talking about?"


	8. A Reason To Live

**Chapter Eight  
A Reason To Live  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
Ok just letting everyone know that we are going to be going out of order of the season. After this chapter will be the Christmas episode and the Christmas episode was before this during season 3 but hey we're doing it are way, you don't like we'll just kick your ass. Also if we get up to 50 on our reviews we are promising in the next chapter Dean and Sam LOVE on Monday. Now who doesn't want that after watching the Finale this week?**

**

* * *

**

Candy looked at her sister as her heart started racing. She never wanted Lys to find out like this but then again she never wanted her to find out at all.

Lys just stood there with her arm crossed with tears building in her eyes, "Tell me what's going on Candy. Please just tell me he was lying."

"Lys I...I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what? Damn it Candy just tell me the truth."

"Do you remember when dad died?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? You told me Lilith killed him after she knocked me out."

"I lied. Lys...Lilith killed you that night. I was too late and I just couldn't....I couldn't let you die so I made a deal. I got five years," Candy said and Lys just closed her eyes. "It was my fault and I had to fix it."

"Candy how could you? You know that what is dead should stay dead. How could you not tell me? Did you just hope that when the hellhounds were scratching at the door I wouldn't notice?"

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. You don't understand."

"Oh I understand that you're selfish!"

"Lys just...."

"You know what; don't even talk to me right now," Lys said and turned her back to Candy and Dean. Sam knew what Lys was feeling because he was in the same position she was. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cries into his chest.

Candy and Dean watched them and knew that Sam and Lys wouldn't ever understand. Candy lowered her head and Dean knew she must be upset, "She will be ok Candy," Dean said and went to put his arm around her put she jerked away.

"Don't talk to me Dean. How could you not tell me you were about to be hells bitch."

"Well....I never saw the need."

"You have done nothing but tell me how stupid I am and come to find out you did the same damn thing."

* * *

The four were sitting in the cell and neither of them had spoke a word in almost an hour until they heard an explosion outside and they all jumped up to see Henrickson come around the corner, "So this is your big plan? Kill everyone in the station and bust you four out?"

They all look at each other and Dean looked back to Henrickson, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your psycho friends; I'm talking about a bloodbath."

"Okay, I promise you, whoever's out there is not here to help us," Candy said and Sam walked over to the bars.

"Look, you gotta believe us. Everyone here is in terrible danger."

"You think?"

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?" Lys asked.

"From what?" Sam and Dean looked at each other and both start to fidget knowing that Henrickson won't believe them. "You gonna say 'demons'? Don't you dare say 'demons'. Let me tell you something, you should be a lot more scared of me," Henrickson said and walked out.

Candy looked over at Dean and he was still holding his arm. She felt bad for snapping at him after he pretty much saved her life. "How's the shoulder?"

Dean looked at her and took the wadded up toilet paper they have been using to stop the bleeding away from his wound, and looked up at her, "It's awesome."

"You don't have to be a smartass Dean," she said and Dean threw the toilet paper down on the floor, and turned back to her and felt bad.

"I'm fine. I'll live, you know, if we get out of here alive. So anybody got a plan?"

Candy checked the back of Dean's shoulder as he pushes on the front, wincing in pain. He looked up and spotted Nancy watching them. "We got company," he said and motioned to Nancy. Sam saw her and looked over at her as Nancy as she hid behind a corner barely peeking out.

"Please. Please, we need your help. It's Nancy, Nancy right?" Sam asked as she started to come out from behind the wall. "Nancy, my- my brother's been shot. He's- he's bleeding really badly, you think maybe you could get us a towel. Please just one clean towel? Look- look at us, we're not the bad guys, I swear."

Dean tried to smile reassuringly at her. Nancy shook her head and turned around to leave.

Moments later she returned and was holding a towel. She reached in and handed it over to Sam, "Thank you."

Sam took the towel and grabbed her arm and pulled her up against the cell bars as she screamed. Sam has a hold of her arm, and Lys looked at him stunned as a cop ran in pointing a gun. Sam let her go but not before taking the rosary beads from her neck.

"Try something like that again and you will get more than just a bullet in your arm," the cop said and escorted Nancy out.

"Sam what the hell was that," Lys asked and Sam showed her the beads. "Well look at you Sammy. I love a man with a good head on his shoulders."

"Even in jail we can't get a break," Candy said to Dean as she took the towel from Sam and handed it to Dean.

"Would it kill these cops to bring us a snack?" Dean yelled.

"How many you figure are out there?" Candy asked.

"I don't know."

"However many there are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in," Sam said and they all shared a look of concern.

"It's kind of wild right? I mean, it's like they're coming right for us. Never done that before." Sam creases his brow in thought at that, but Dean began to smile with the idea of being a threat to the demon world appealing to him. "It's like we got a contract on us. You think it's because we're so awesome? I think it's because we're so awesome."

Candy just looks at Dean disapprovingly, and the smile fades from his face as he turns his head away from her looking at Sam. Sheriff Dodds walked up and began to unlock the cell, "Well, howdy there Sheriff," Dean said in a country accent.

They all stood up and watched Dodds as he looked down at the floor as he opens the cell door. "It's time to go."

Dodd moved into the cell approaching them and they are all started to edge back, suspicious of the sheriffs sudden turn of behavior.

"Uh...you know what? We're- we're just comfy right here, but thank you," Dean said and grabbed Candy's hand pulling her back with him. Candy looked down at their joined hands and was surprised by Dean's behavior towards her. He was almost acting like they were really together or something.

Henrickson walked up and came into the cell also, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it."

"It's safer here."

"There's a SWAT facility in Boulder."

Henrickson came into the cell so he is right next to Dodds, "We're not going anywhere."

"The hell we're not."

Dodds turns to Henrickson who raised his gun and shoots Dodds in the head. Dean let's go of Candy and moves forward and grabs Henricksons gun arm, and Sam grabs his other arm while Lys and Candy are against the wall. Dean and Sam moved together to muscle Henrickson down and pushed his face into the toilet when Lys dropped in the rosary beads. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas...."

A cop runs in with his gun, but Candy has grabbed the gun and has it raised pointing at the cop. "Stay back!" She said and Sam continued the exorcism.

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversari Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et sectio Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte servire, te rogámus, audi nos."

Henrickson's head comes up, and he yells, the demon smoke pouring out of his throat and crossing the room. Dean ducked out of the way, as do Lys and Candy.

Sam helped Henrickson over to the cop, "Hey. Is that you in there?"

"I, uh...I shot the Sheriff," he said and Dean started to smile.

"But you didn't shoot the Deputy."

Candy glared up at Dean who immediately squirms.

"Five minutes ago I was fine, and then..."

"Let me guess, some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?"

Henrickson looked up at Dean with his eyes wide, still not really believing.

"You were possessed." Sam told him

"Possessed, like...possessed?"

"That's what it feels like, now you know."

"We owe you the biggest I-told-you-so ever," Dean said. Henrickson just looks at them before unchaining them.

"All right, so, how do we survive?" Henrickson asked.

* * *

Dean rolled up his sleeve as he sat on the table. Candy stood in front of him with water, rags and a medical kit.

"You didn't have to do this," said Dean as she wiped most the blood away.

"You didn't have to save my life back there," she said and glanced at him before going back to the wound.

Dean smirked shaking his head. "Does there always have to be an argument between us?"

She smiled a little as she took the bullet out and cleaned the back side of his shoulder. "No, but then our lives would be boring." She grabbed a needle and thread. "Plus I like to get under your skin."

He chuckled. "Just as much as I like to get under yours. You're kind of sexy when you're angry." She just smiled and continued stitching up the wound.

Dean smiled a little and looked away and saw Sam standing there with an amused look on his face. Dean glared at him making Sam leave laughing.

"Look, Candace…"

"Uh oh, you only use my full name when you're angry. Am I going to get an ear full now of how stupid I am or something?"

"Would you just shut up and let me talk? You always do that."

She smiled looking at him. "Under your skin."

"You always are…but seriously I want to…apologize for snapping at you at Bobby's when I learned about your deal. I don't know I guess it sort of bugged me that you did something stupid just like me. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just thought if we killed Lilith then it would never have to be brought up…I don't know."

"I guess we have a lot in common after all." She cut the string and threw the bloody rags away.

Dean watched her with sad eyes and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well, looks like we'll be cell mates in Hell also." She grinned at him and grabbed two big patches and slammed them on his shoulder making him let out a deep breath and glare at her. "You're a bitch you know that."

She laughed. "That's why you like me."

He rolled down the sleeve and she left the room to see if the others were done with the devils traps and salt lines. She was getting nervous that she and Dean were getting a little too close to each other in there.

* * *

Everybody was loading their guns when they heard a shatter come from the back room. Dean grabbed his gun and ran toward the back followed by Henrickson. He busted threw the door and saw a familiar face, "How do we kill her?" Henrickson asked as Sam walked in.

"We don't. She's here to help us," Sam said and walked over to Ruby.

"Are you gonna let me out?" Sam leans down and scrapes the Devil's Trap that Ruby is standing in and stands back up, setting her free. "And they say chivalry's dead." She said and walked into the police station.

"How many are there?" Dean asked her.

"Thirty at least, that's so far. We'll need the colt," She said as she entered the main part of the station. Lys and Candy saw her and stood up about to grab their guns. "Calm down girls. I don't bite...hard," she said and turned back to Dean, "So...where is it?"

Sam looked down when Ruby looked at him, and she turned her gaze to Dean who sat back on the desk behind him, avoiding her stare.

"It got stolen."

"I'm sorry; I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands. This is just peachy. Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one mile radius, me included. So, you let the colt out of your sight, and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Dean asked.

"Aw, you can't do anything. The spell is very specific; it calls for a person of virtue."

"I got virtue," he said and Ruby laughs at the thought.

"Nice try, you're not a virgin." She said and Candy winked at him as Dean starts to laugh.

"Nobody's a virgin." Ruby cocks her head a little and leads Deans eyeline with her own glance, over to Nancy who has become very fidgety. "No, no way. You're kidding me right? You're- "

"What? It's a choice okay?"

"What? So you-? You never...? "

"Dean leave her alone," Candy said.

"So, the spell. What can I do?" Nancy asked.

"You can hold still, while I cut your heart out of your chest."

"Whoa, what, are you crazy?" Lys said.

"I'm offering a solution."

"You're offering to kill somebody."

"And what do you thinks' gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?"

"We're gonna protect her, that's what," Hendrickson said and Dean looked at Candy, Lys and Sam.

"We all need to talk. In private," he said and looked back at everyone else. "Nobody kill any virgins."

Dean walked out into the hallway with the other three following him. When they are a good distance away from the room the others are still in, he turns to them, "Please tell me you all are not actually considering this. We're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart."

"I know I am not," Candy said and her and Dean looked to Sam and Lys.

"We're also talking about 30 people out there, Dean. Innocent people, who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here," Sam said

"That doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans. I'm not gonna let that demon; kill some nice sweet innocent girl who hasn't even been laid. I mean, look, if that's how you win wars, and then I don't wanna win."

"Then what? What do we do Dean?" Lys asked

"I got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one, I'm not even saying it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Asked Sam as they all looked at Dean.

"Open the doors, let them all in, and we fight."

* * *

Everyone had their positions and knew what to do. The four hunters looked at the others and felt bad for them having to find out about demons this way and maybe having to die this way.

Candy was standing at the front with two other cops when her sister came up to her.

"Candy…listen," said Lys making Candy turn around. "Just in case…"

"Don't give me the just in case I die speech, Lys."

"Just listen, Candy. Look, I am seriously pissed you didn't tell me about your deal and that you sacrificed your life to save mine but you're still my sister and I want you to know that I love you even if youre stupid."

Candy smiled and Lys wrapped her arms around her. "I love you too sis."

Dean stood back talking to Sam and watched in the corner of his eye Candy and Lys. He kept his eye on Candy when Lys walked away to go to where she was told.

Candy watched her sister walk away and a small frown came over her face and Dean saw it. He watched her walk towards the window and he looked up at Sam. "Alright, Sammy…let's do this."

Sam nodded and patted his brothers good shoulder as he walked in the back towards Lys.

Dean grabbed his ammo and guns and walked towards Candy.

"You ready?" he asked and she looked from the window to him.

"No…but are we ever during a fight?"

He shook his head looking out the window and he looked back at her when she said, "Better be getting to your spot."

He nodded and walked by her but stopped closing his eyes cursing at himself inwardly. He turned around and moved back over to her grabbing her face gently in his one hand and kissed her lips tenderly and lightly. Both of them felt something inside of them they couldn't explain. He let go, their lips inches apart from each other and he looked into her confused looking eyes.

"Just in case we don't make it out alive." With that he let go of her and walked away leaving Candy confused and with a little bit of water in her eyes because of the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

Lys and Sam stood in back and she was about to bend over to scrap the devils trap away but Sam grabbed her arm.

"Pumpkin…before we do this, I want you to know that the feelings I have for you are more than in a sexual attraction." Lys just continued to stare up at him as her breathing became heavy wondering where he was getting at. "I like you…a lot. Sure we hated each other in the past but that was the past…I can't help but have these feelings for you."

Lys smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently. "I like you too Sam, more than you know." She kissed his lips again. "When this is all done, me and you are going out and having a Sam and Pumpkin day."

Sam grinned. "Anything you want."

"Then lets get out of this alive." Lys bent over and scraped a whole in the devils trap. She turned her head and yelled out, "Ready!"

Candy looked down at the window and then at the two cops by the door and nodded and they wiped away the salt. "God help us."

It was silent for a while until they heard the first gun shot and that was it. Demons came from every direction and they all had to bring their own fight. There had to be more than 30 like Ruby said. As the others fought they were waiting for the grand plan to happen and it felt like it was taking years for it to happen but then when it hit their ears that felt like a weight had come off their shoulders. The exorcism had started through the speakers and the demons tried to get out but of course Nancy and the deputy had salted the outside keeping them locked in and no escape.

Everyone fell to the ground when the black smoke of the demons came out of the people and it looked like a black cloud had formed above their heads and then disappeared in a second.

Dean and the others came back to the main area and looked at everyone.

"Everyone ok?" asked Dean and Candy stood up and she could have sworn he was talking more towards her because he was looking at her.

* * *

Dean and Candy haven't really talked a lot since the whole kiss incident in the jail. Lys was still angry with Candy for what she had done but not as angry as before. Sam and Lys were still a little angry about their older siblings not telling them about the marriage. Sam was angry that he had to find out about the demon that holds both Dean and Candy's contracts and the only way to kill her was the Colt and now that's gone.

So everyone was on edge around each other on the way back to the motel and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Dean drove back to the motel where the girls car was and they all got out. The girls went to their room without saying a word and Dean was beginning to get pissed off about all this.

He gritted his teeth and marched toward their room.

"Dean, where are you…"

"Follow me NOW Sam," he growled and Sam was afraid Dean was just about to murder the girls so he followed him.

Dean barged in scaring the girls and Sam just walked in unknown what was going to happen but he was ready for anything right now.

"You know what," Dean said and slammed the door and the three look over at him, "I have something I need to say."

"Dean don't worry about. What's done is done," Lys said. "Me and Candy are leaving and you don't have to deal with this anymore." Candy looked up at Dean before going back to packing her bag.

"No....you guys aren't leaving until I get this out." Dean took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. "Me and Candy may have been drunk when we did what we did and I am not denying that. She's one crazy bitch and most of the time I can't stand her but you know what....I wouldn't change one damn thing about her and if I could go back in time I wouldn't change anything. I still would get drunk and marry her because....well because..." Candy dropped her bag and walked over to Dean.

"Because what Dean?" Dean looked into her eyes and the room was silent.


	9. Competitive Love

**Chapter Nine  
Competitive Love  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
As we promised here is the chapter…sorry it took long it would have been up sooner but we wanted to throw in a little flashback before the lovin began.  
Enjoy!**

**RATED M FOR VERY DETAILED SEXUAL CONTENT WITH BOTH WINCHESTERS**

**

* * *

**

_Dean and Candy took a booth in the back and ordered a round of drinks, "So Candy, what brings you to Nevada?" Dean asked as he took a sip of his beer._

_"Just needed a break that's all." Candy wasn't really sure what they would talk about because as far as she knew, they had nothing in common, except for one thing. "Did your dad give you the impala yet?"_

_Dean just looked up at her and was slightly surprised that after all this time she remembered. "Yeah, he actually gave it to me not long after we meet you guys."_

_"Really? Lucky you. I know I wouldn't mind seeing it again."_

_"Still a car chick?"_

_"Oh yeah. A few years back I rebuilt a 69 Camaro," she said and Deans eyes widened._

_"You're kidding?"_

_"No why?"_

_"I knew you liked cars just didn't know you knew how to rebuild them."_

_"Everybody has to have a hobby. Mine is working on cars."_

_"Well I would love to see it sometime." Dean took a sip and wasn't sure if he was somewhat saying he wanted to see her again or if he was just being nice but when his eyes met hers, he knew he wouldn't hate seeing her again._

_Playing in the background, as they continued to talk, was Led Zeppelins 'Ramble On', "I love this song," Candy said and Dean couldn't believe this._

_"I have to say, it's my personal favorite," Dean said and Candy smiled at him._

_"Well it looks like we have something else in common Winchester," Candy said and took a shot. "So Dean, how about you show me that beautiful car of yours?"_

_"I would love too," he said and they got up and walked outside_

_Dean took Candy over to the car and she grinned like a little girl on Christmas._

_"She's still so beautiful," she said running her hand over the roof of the car. She looked at him grinning as she walked over to the hood. "You mind?"_

_He shook his head and her grin grew as she opened it up. "Oh my God, she's beautiful inside and out!" She bent over looking at the engine and the cylinder. "Is this all the original parts?"_

_Dean leaned over his hands on the side and nodded. "Yup."_

_She laughed glancing up from the engine. "I see you're still hands on then."_

_Dean smirked nodding as he remembered the first time she asked him about that. She looked back down at the engine and Dean took this opportunity look her over. She had grown up from the eighteen year old he met a long time ago. She seemed more thinned out and had curves in all the right places. His eyes raked down her body and watched her bend over a little more to get a better view under the hood while he got a better view under her skirt. His mouth went dry and mentally slapped himself for thinking how hot Candy Thompson was, after all she was the enemies daughter...right?_

_Candy looked good bent over his car if he didn't know that she was a hunter he would mistake her for a model that stands next the __classic cars__ in the magazines he reads._

_"So Dean," she said as she gently put the hood down and turned to face him, "wanna go back inside and get some drinks?"_

_He smirked. "Sure what can it hurt?"_

Dean just looked at Candy as over a hundred thoughts crossed his mind. He had thought about this moment but never believed it would ever happen. As Dean looked at Candy, he knew there was no turning back now. "Because what Dean?"

Dean's heart was beating faster and he was sure she could hear it, "Because....well because I think I am in love with you." Candy's eye widened at his words. She never expected him to confess that.

Candy didn't say anything and Dean felt a little hurt when she turned away, "Sam and Lys, do you guys mind giving us a minute please?"

"Sure Candy," Lys said and she and Sam walked out the door but didn't go too far so they could hear.

Sam and Lys pushed against each other trying their best to hear what was going on in the room. They wanted to hear what Candy was going to say to Dean. Sam knew it was hard for Dean to confess his feelings, hell, Sam didn't even know about the feelings Dean had for Candy. Dean kept his feelings far away as possible but when it came to Candy he could tell there was something there from the first time they met at the diner so many years ago.

Candy looked back to Dean but wasn't sure what to say, "Candy I know you must think I am crazy but the truth is.....ever since that day, I just kept thinking about what if. What if I never said what I said? Maybe we would have talked more and I don't know maybe even...." Candy placed her finger over Dean's lips and smiled.

"I know what you mean," she said and reached into her shirt and pulled out a chain. On that chain was none other than her wedding band.

"We really do have too much in common," he said as he grabbed a chain from around his neck and pulled out his. She grinned noticing the matching ring on his chain and some tears sprung from the corner of her eyes.

Sam and Lys heard silence and both of them scrunched their faces up in confusion. They looked at each other and Lys moved closer to the door and as she did this she backed her ass up into Sam's groin and he groaned as he grabbed her hips. "Watch it, Lys." She giggled as she did it again.

Candy bit her bottom lip as she got closer to Dean and cupped the back of his neck with her hands and leaned her forehead onto his. "I think I'm in love with you too."

He gave her his beautiful grin right before she kissed his lips softly. His left hand held her face while he deepened their kiss. Their heads tilted as the kiss grew passionate and they pulled each other closer but Candy pulled back and he looked at her like he did something wrong.

"Wait...this is wrong...I don't think I'm in love with you..." Dean's eyes softened in sadness as he went to pull away but she pulled him back. "I know I'm in love with you." With that she crashed her lips back onto his and his hands moved towards her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her onto the desk behind them.  
She pushed down his jacket as he did hers, their kiss growing heated and needy, and their tongues battling within each other as hands groped and pulled on each other.

"Oh ok, whoa...hold up!" yelled Lys as her and Sam walked back in the door.

Dean and Candy pulled apart looking at each other.

"Thanks for giving us a moment, Lys," said Candy glaring at her.

"How long was your moment going to be, Candy?" Lys put her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"Oh don't look at us like that," said Dean pulling Candy off the table. "You two have been nonstop rabbit action since Bobby's."

"Does this mean you two made up?" asked Sam.

"No, we just felt like taking our anger out through sex," said Candy sarcastically.

"Angry sex is fun," said Dean smirking and looking at her.

"I have a feeling we'll be doing that a lot."

"Gross," said Lys gagging. "Does this mean I actually have to start being nice to Dean?"

"No you can still be a bitch towards him."

"Hey!" yelled Dean feeling a little insulted.

"It's ok babe," said Candy running her hand up his chest. "I'll make it up to you." He grinned as he pulled her into him and kissed her.

Both Sam and Lys looked at each other than at their "occupied" siblings. Sam smiled and leaned close to Lys and whispered in her ear, "Watching them is kind of making me feel dirty." He bit her ear and licked up it making her shiver and bite her bottom lip. Sam pulled Lys close to him and kissed her passionately. Lys jumped up wrapping her legs around Sam as he pushed her against the wall.

Dean and Candy parted from their short kiss and turned around looking disgusted.

"Ok! Whoa!" yelled Dean putting his hands in the air. "This isn't some high school make out party! If you guys are going to do that, go get another room…_now!_"

Sam and Lys let go of each other and Lys waved at Candy as they left the room.

After being kicked out of Dean and Candy's room, Sam walked down to the office and got the room next door. He walked back down and saw Lys leaning against her sister's car, "What took you so long?" She said and walked up to him.

"Sorry but believe me it's going to be worth the wait." Sam grabbed the back of her head and jerked her toward him and their lips crashed together. Lys moaned into his mouth and their tongues battled for control.

Sam moved them over to the door, his mouth never leaving hers. He unlocked the door and pushed her inside. "Sam, I never knew you could be so aggressive," Lys said and pushed him into a chair."It's so fucking hot." Lys straddled him and rocked her hips over his already hard, throbbing cock as she bit her lip, letting out a moan that drove him crazy.

"Damn Lys you don't know what I want to do to you right now."

Lys just smiled and leaned close to his ear, "Why don't you tell me all the things you are going to do to me," she said as she licked his ear lobe.

Sam stood up and her legs were wrapped around him, "I would rather just show you," he said and carried her to the bed.

* * *

Dean turned from the door shaking his head thinking how Sammy is going to get eaten alive by Lys…or with the way he was acting they were both going to kill each other.

Dean gave Candy his naughty grin while smoothly wrapping his arms around her waist making her arch an eyebrow at him. "We're alone, again…" he whispered as he nuzzled his nose against hers. His eyes darting from her eyes to her lips as he sucked on his bottom lip.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good," she said in the same low whisper. "You know what that means?"

He nodded slightly as his hands moved down to the button her jeans. His eyes flashed from his hands to her eyes.

"Glad we're on the same page because I'm exhausted from today and want to get some sleep." She kissed his nose lightly and walked towards her bag that sat on her bed.

"Aw, come on, Candy," Dean whined. "We can't even have make up sex?"

"I'm tired, Dean," she said smiling to herself. She wasn't tired she just wanted to get under his skin before she let him have his way with her. The thoughts that ran through her mind sent heat throughout her body.

She grabbed her short boxers and a tank top and turned towards the bathroom only to have Dean wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Baby…beautiful…sexy…charming…" He continued to call her names as he kissed her neck trying to get her into the mood and it was surely working but she still wanted to play hard to get. He switched to the other side of her neck moving her hair out of the way as his right hand landed on her shoulder and lightly stroked her chest above her shirt. "Gorgeous…Babe…Hot…stunning…attractive…dazzling love of my life."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as he tried really hard to get her into bed with him. His hand played with the collar of her shirt as it snuck its way into the front of her shirt and lightly stroked the top of her smooth large breast.

She bit back her moan not letting him win this easily. She turned around seeing his eyes a darker shade of green and she smiled at him. "Dean, I'm tired. I'm gonna get dressed and go to bed. Plus what kind of girl do you think I am to have sex with you after we told each other how we felt?"

"The most amazing," he grabbed her hips pulling her against him so she could feel the bulge in his pants. "Beautiful wife a guy could ask for."

She kissed his lips lightly and then poked at him. "Your sweet talk isn't going to full me." She got out of his grasp and walked into the bathroom and before the door shut he yelled, "At least let me help you change!"

He stood there staring at the door confused and disgruntled as he felt the tightness in his pants not going away. There had to be a way to get Candy into the mood. He'd have to go for something more creative and a thought popped in his head.

* * *

Sam stopped long enough to undress Lys and throw her clothes on the floor.

Once they were both naked, Sam started kissing her again letting her slowly lay down on the bed. Lys spread her legs and Sam placed his hand between her them, feeling hot wet she was, "Damn you all ready for me Lys." He said as he slipped two fingers into her tightness and started to move them in and out.

Lys let out a small moan. It feels so good and she could hardly stand it. Sam started fingering her more letting his lips leave her and move down onto my breast where he took a nipples into his mouth.

Sam continued to move down her body, leaving a trail of kisses. When he got to her hips, he looked up at Lys and smiled before placing her legs on his shoulders as he started licking her clit. Lys's moans became loaders as Sam worked his tongue over her. "Sam...Don't....stop" she begged as her hands where in his hair as her clit was throbbing under his tongue and she just knew she was going to cum soon.

Sam took his lips and started to suck on her clit and she let go. She felt so good at this moment that she felt like she was in heaven. She knew there is no one else who could please her like this.

Sam kissed his way back up then kissed her again letting her taste herself on his lips. Lys returned the kiss loving the taste. She reached down at the same time and placed her hand on his cock, stroking him. Sam was so hard now and she loved it. He pulled his mouth from hers and looked at her, "Get on your knees," he said in a demanding voice. "Now."

Lys smiled up at him then moved and got on her knees. She then waited as she felt him getting up behind her. Lys grabbed onto the bedspread getting ready. Sam moved up behind her and started rubbing himself against her slit. "Are you sure you want it?" he asked.

"God Sam just fuck me....please."

Sam smiled as he inserted his cock into her and start fucking her hard. He was grabbing onto her hips so hard that it would be bruised in the morning. Lys began to cry out in pleasure as she began to push back against his cock. "Fuck...Lys....you're so hot baby"

Sam thrusted in a few more hard time before pulling out of her and flipping her over. He wasted no time before thrusting back into her. They moved together as sweat was dripping from their bodies."Please....please be close Lys." He could feel himself close to the edge. Lys just arched her back as Sam plunged into her harder and faster than before.

"Sam.....Fuck...Harder." she cried out and Sam was happy to do as he was told. Lys scratched down his back and Sam loved the feel of it. It was only seconds later when he felt her wall tighten around him and he couldn't hold on any longer. They both came scream and moaning each other's names.

They both laid there just breathing heavy and looking each other, "Wow," Lys said as Sam pulled out over her and laid beside her.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sam said and Lys rolled over to look at him.

"So how long is your recovery time?" she asked and Sam couldn't help but smiled over at her.

"Give me five minutes."

* * *

Candy sat on the counter rubbing lotion on her legs and smiled to herself thinking she had won playing hard to get with Dean. She decided to just sleep in her underwear and tank top knowing it would get Dean riled up again, she loved the idea that Dean wanted her and only her still after all these years.

Candy jumped off the counter and looked at herself in the mirror before opening the door. She noticed Dean not in the room and was probably ruining Sam's fun because he couldn't get any. She laughed to herself as she walked towards the sink and got herself a glass of water.

She heard the door open and close knowing it was Dean she didn't turn around.

"Checking on Sam and Lys?" she asked taking a sip of her water turning around then looked at him with an amused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking about a little bit of role playing," he said grinning at her as she shook her head placing the glass on the counter. Dean was wearing the Fedora and holding the whip in his hands.

"Let me guess you want me to play the helpless victim?"

He thought about it, as hot as she was when he saw how she could take care of herself with demons and monsters, he still liked the fact of helping the damsel in distress.

He smirked as he nodded but she shook her head walking towards the bed.

"No, Dean…just because you come in here dressed as Indiana Jones doesn't mean I am going to put shackles on and chain myself to the bed and another thing…" She went to go on but Dean had the whip already around her waist and he pulled her towards him.

"Dean!" She grinned as he pulled her against him. "This isn't going to work…" His lips silenced her and this kiss was better than before. She felt a little dizzy and knew she was going to break down anytime soon and fall into a daze of lust.

Dean pulled his lips away and looked at her. Her eyes slowly opened and her teeth bit lightly on her bottom lip as her hands rested on his chest.

She swallowed smiling a bit. "Well…I guess it couldn't hurt to have a little fun." She took the Fedora off his head and put it on hers. "How do I look?"

"Mmm…sexy." He took the whip off of her and kissed her hungrily making her moan into his mouth as he pushed her towards the bed.

She grabbed the whip in his hand and turned them around and pushed him onto the bed. He sat there staring up at her as she gave him a wicked grin. She tore the hat off of her throwing it somewhere in the room and ran the whip through her hands and put a tight hold onto it as she climbed his lap and straddled him. His hands landed on her pushing her closer to the bulge in his pants needing her to be there. She widened her legs a little bit more letting him move her against him.

She continued to grin at him as she held onto the whip and said, "Take your shirt off."

He grinned at her as he pulled her against him again making her let out the tiniest moan. "Is someone being a little dominant?"

"Do you like it?" she asked as he took off his shirt.

He nodded and took her mouth into his, their teeth and tongues clashing together. "It's really hot baby."

"Then just call me Mistress Candace." She whipped the whip in the air making a crack noise and he groaned.

"Fuck…baby that's so hot," he ran his hands up her back and he lifted his hips against hers and she closed her eyes biting her bottom lip softly.

When she opened her eyes he noticed her pupils were wide with lust and he grabbed the whip out of her hand threw it somewhere in the room. He grabbed her hips tightly pulling her down onto the bed with him, her still on top as he kissed her.

She ran her nails down his chest making him arch into her and she smiled against his lips. "I forgot you like it when I play with your chest." She licked his bottom lip teasingly and ran her hands across his chest again.

She left kisses, hot steamy kisses from his lips, his neck and she bit his tendon making him groan and his hands palmed her ass as he pushed her down against him and he lifted his hips. She moaned and he pulled her lips to his both of them fighting for dominance. And while they were doing that they both heard a moan that didn't come from them.

They parted and looked at each other confused and then heard, "Oh…Sam…"

Both their eyes darted to the wall behind them.

"What the fuck?" asked Dean and they heard Sam moan.

"They are such a mood killer," said Candy rolling off of Dean.

Dean arched an eyebrow and smirked as he rolled over on top of Candy. "What's the matter Candace? Not into competition?" As he said this he ran his hands down her arms and into her hands and pulled them above her head. She bit her bottom lip seeing the look in his eye.

Dean nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and rubbed the side of his face against hers having his stubble rub against her soft skin. She felt his hot breath on her ear causing her to shiver when he whispered, "Let's show them how it's really done."

She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her and she felt heat pull between her legs.

"Dean…" She moaned pushing up against his bulge in his pants more heat poured between her legs with the friction against her clit.

He pushed down into her and bit her ear. "I think you're wearing too much clothes."

She grinned feeling his hands roam down her sides slowly and under her shirt pulling it off her leaving her in just her panties. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him loving the feel of her skin against his and her lips and tongue battling with his.

"Oh God Dean…."

He was rough but tender with her just how she liked it. His right hand made it's way down to her panties and rubbed gently and he could feel how wet she was.

"I forgot how wet I can make you…so hot…" He let go of her lips and made a hot trail down to her breast. "You're so sexy baby…" He lightly licked her left nipple and looked up at her grinning before taking it into his mouth. She tilted her head back a little moaning quietly as her hands found his hair and pulled and tugged at it set off sparks of pleasure inside of her.

He looked up at her face before biting down a little on the nipple making her gasp and grind into his hand.

"You like biting…that's right you do…" She nodded half dazed as both hands grabbed her thighs and lifting her legs around his waist as he grinded into her causing her to moan again.

He paid her other nipple the same attention causing more sparks of pleasure run through her and stop between her legs causing her to become even more wet.

"Dean…please…"

"What do you want?" He made his way back up to lips kissing her deeply. "Tell me what you want…"

"Anything…please…just…please don't stop touching me…"

Dean ran his hands down her body and cupped her breast, his thumbs playing with the already sore nipples having her whimper in his mouth. They rested at the waist band of her panties and wrapped his fingers under them as he pulled them down and off.

He ran his hands up her smooth lotioned legs and at her knees he looked at her giving her his devilish grin as he separated them revealing his wanted prize. He groaned at the sight of her causing her to close her eyes and bite her bottom lip lightly. His hands traveled slowly down her inner thighs.

His hands rested right near her center, he sucked on his bottom lip seeing her wanting more than anything to be inside her right now but he wanted to explore every inch of her and he meant _every_ inch.

He brushed his thumbs lightly at her folds and felt her thighs quiver next to him and he glanced up at her, her eyes still closed but her mouth open a little trying to steady her breathing, he smirked at her and looked back down at his prize. "You're so beautiful baby…so wet…" He ran his thumbs against her folds again and teased the opening of her with the tips of his thumbs. She let out the lightest moan.

He grinned moving his thumbs higher as he massaged her and his thumbs find her clit. He rubbed her clit with his thumb in circles and she lifted her hips slightly off the bed into his hands.

"God this is making me so hard…seeing every bit of you…I'm so fucking hard…"

And he was. His cock was hard as stone and the heat coming from between her legs wasn't helping the ache inside of him.

His thumbs trapped her clit between them causing her to gasp and open her eyes. Their eyes met and he put pressure on her clit and she moaned making him smirk. "You like that?"

She nodded but he shook her head. "Say it baby…let me hear you…let them hear you…"

"God Dean…yes…feels so fucking good! I need you…please!"

Dean felt powerful at that moment knowing he had her wanting him, needing him.

His left thumb fell from its place making her whimper from losing the friction.

"It's alright babe…I'm gonna fix it…" After he said that she felt his two fingers slide into her having her arch into his hand and gasp. He grinned looking up at her. "I told you I'll fix it." His right thumb pressed against her clit the same time his fingers pumped into her. "God you're so tight and wet…" He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers and he groaned at the feeling.

She moaned loudly as he continued to give her pleasure from his fingers. Her hands fisted the pillow she was lying on, her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned his name. She could feel herself cumming, she was so close and he could feel it as she tightened anymore.

"Close baby?" he asked glancing up at her and she nodded.

"God…yes…Dean don't stop…please…harder…"

Dean did as he was told and in seconds she was coming over his fingers and hand soaking them up with her juices and screaming his name.

Dean came between her legs and leaned off of her grinning a smug like grin at her before he kissed her. She sighed and moaned.

"That was so good," she said breathlessly. "I feel so good." She nuzzled her face into his neck as he held her tight against him. She kissed his neck and her hands made their journey down to his jeans. He lifted his head looking her in the eyes as she undid his belt. "But I want more." She chewed on his bottom lip looking him in the eyes seductively.

"I wasn't planning on being done now, baby." He kissed her lightly on the lips making her smile as he helped her with his pants and boxers.

"God I want you so bad!" She pulled his head back down to hers giving him a heated kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling at it needing more of him. "God…Dean please…need more…please…"

"I love it when you beg me," he groaned against her skin. "Candy I want you too!"

With that said he gave one big thrust into her having her cry out his name as he stretched her and filled her with his aching cock.

"Oh…shit, God yes…you feel so good…" He thrusted into her again having her dig her nails into his back. She lifted her hips as he thrusted into her again. "God yes…keep doing that…"

"Dean…faster…God yes, don't stop!"

He didn't stop; he continued thrusting into her having her cry out loudly and moan. With the pace they were going the headboard started to bang ever so slightly against the wall. Their mouths found each other's again licking and biting at one another, devouring everything they could from each other. Sweat poured from each other, with their heated, passionate movements.

Dean buried his head in the crook of her neck feeling himself getting closer to his climax as her walls and muscles tightened around him even more. Her left hand found the back of his head again pulling and digging at it while her right buried its nails into his back.

"You gonna cum for me again aren't you?" He opened his mouth and as his teeth connected with her skin she felt climaxed hard.

"Oh God…Dean! Yes…Fuck!" He bit her harder and tangled his hand into her hair pulling at it hard as he came a couple seconds later. He licked and nibbled the mark he left on the crook of her neck and smiled at it. His hand loosened in her hand and he lifted his head kissing her lightly on the lips. "God, Dean…you always knew how to make a woman feel special."

He smirked kissing her again. "For now on, only you will be feeling special."

She grinned up at him running her hands through his hair then cupped his face kissing him tenderly. "I love you."

His hands found hers holding them tightly in his and kissed her back. "I love you."

He rolled off of her and pulled her against him wrapping them up in the sheets. They laid their leaving light kisses on each other's lips.

Dean's hand played with the chain around her neck and then played with the ring. He stared at it as it laid on her chest perfectly between the curve of her breast. He smiled as he unhooked the chain from around her neck and dropped the ring in his hands.

He took her left hand in his and placed the ring on her ring finger and admired the ring on her hand for a second before kissing it and tangling his fingers with hers and kissing her lips. She did the same to his necklace and ring and placed it on his finger.

"Welcome back into my life Mrs. Winchester," he said before he kissed her on the lips one more time.


	10. Game On Winchesters Wait Im A Winchester

**Chapter Ten  
Game on Winchesters...Wait I'm A Winchester  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
Warning: Rated M for some sexual fantasies **

**

* * *

**

Dean woke up and rolled over to see Candy snuggled up next to him and it made him smile. He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head before getting up. Dean got dressed and headed out to get them some breakfast.

When Dean closed the door behind him, he looked over and saw Sam walking out at the same time,"Good night?" Sam turned and saw Dean standing next to him and he smiled.

"I guess you could say that. Where are you going?"

"To get some breakfast. Come on Romeo," Dean said and they headed across the street to the diner.

When they walked in, they placed their order and sat down to wait. Dean and Sam just looked at each other for a moment before Dean finally spoke, "Glad to see you came out of your shell Sammy. Oh and no pun intended."

Sam smiled at Dean and at first was a little embarrassed before he remembered all the times he had to hear Dean and his lady friends. "Yeah I guess so. Dude you have no idea. Lys is just....wow."

"Yeah I heard. I think everyone did."

"You're one to talk Dean. We thought you were about to come through the wall you guys were hitting it so hard and like you said, no pun intended."

"What can I say, Candy's a little wild cat," Dean said and Sam smiled.

"It must run in the family."

"No, it just runs in ours. Winchester's know two things, hunting and making a woman scream. It's a gift. I am just glad you decided to use yours."

Sam just shook his head as the waitress brought their food. They got up and headed out the door.

* * *

Lys laid there biting her bottom lip. She couldn't get the thoughts of her sister going to Hell for her out of her head. A small tear escaped the corner of her eye. How could Candy do that for her? Candy will be gone in a couple months, along with Dean. Will Sam still be with her when both their older siblings are long gone and being tortured in Hell? She was so afraid of being alone the thought of it scared her.

She turned her head seeing her phone and picked it up as she sat up covering herself with the sheet.

Candy heard her cell phone going off and whined. "Go away." She put her head under the pillow but her phone kept ringing. "Ugh! Fine!" She didn't bother taking her head out of the pillow and searched the nightstand for her fun with her hand. She flipped it open and placed it under her head.

"This better be good," said Candy grumpy and whiny.

"_Good morning to you too sis_." It was Lys.

"What do you want?"

"_Just letting you know I think the boys went to get breakfast."_

"And?"

"_Look, Candy…I have a confession."_

"Can't confessions come after I wake up?"

"_Candace…"_

"Alright, alright," she said sitting up against the headboard with the sheet wrapped around her. "What's up?"

"_I'm not doing great with this whole deal thing."_

Candy was silent for a second as she ran her hand through her hair. "I know you aren't…I can see it in your face."

"_Why would you sacrifice yourself to save me? I'm not that special."_

"Yes you are Lys. You're my sister and family takes care of one another. Tell me if it was you in my shoes what would you have done?"

It was Lys's turn to be silent. _"I probably would have done the same thing."_

"Exactly…look, we're going to find a way out of it. Only a few months left, it gives us plenty of time to find another way out of the deal without you and Sam dying. It also gives us time to tract down the Colt."

"_The demons probably have it and melted it down by now."_

"You never know that. You have to think positive."

Lys laughed. _"In this kind of work? I don't think so sis."_

"Well, you should be thinking positive because you had a great night last night." Candy grinned knowing her sister was probably glaring at the phone right now.

"_Just shut up, you know how many times I had to hear you when you brought guys back to the motel?"_ Candy laughed. _"You and Dean are a freaking match made in heaven banging on the damn wall, I was pretty sure the whole hotel was going to crumble and we'd look up to see you and Dean not paying any attention to the crumbled walls or the people staring and keep going!"_ Candy was now lying on the bed laughing.

"What can I say; Dean and I know what each other like."

"_Mmhmm, look I'm gonna get a shower and I'll help you pack the cars. I think we have something down in Michigan that needs to be taken care of."_

"Sounds good, later." Candy dropped the phone on the bed and smiled to herself thinking of last night. She looked at her ring the smile turning into a grin. She could live for the rest of her life, which is a couple months, with great sex from one guy that loves her.

* * *

Dean and Sam headed back to the motel to see if the girls were up yet while they continued to talk about how great they were. "Dude, we are so fucking lucky," Dean said.

"Why's that?"

"Because we have two smokin hot women who want us but then again who wouldn't? Look at us."

"You got a point. I mean me and Lys are alone like two minutes and she's all over me."

"Candy's the same way. Hell she wanted to go all night. She just can't get enough."

"Is that so?" Dean and Sam looked ahead and saw Candy and Lys standing by the cars. "Well Dean?"

"Oh....hey baby we were just...um...talking about how great you girls are."

"Uh huh. From what we hear, you two were talking about how great you are," Candy said and slammed the trunk and winked at her sister and Lys knew what they were going to do. Candy walked toward the room and slammed the door.

"We haven't even been together 24 hours and already she's acting like an emotional house wife," Dean said and Lys looked over at him.

"Oooo you are in so much trouble when I tell my sister." She teased. Dean just looked at her before going after Candy. Sam walked closer to Lys and tried to put his arms around her but she backed away. "I don't think so Sam. Apparently we can't be alone two minutes without me being all over you so guess what buddy, this," she motioned over her body, "is off limits until I say so."

"Come on Lys...I was joking."

"Ha....ha.....we'll see who's laughing when they are sleeping on the floor tonight." Lys turned her back and she was smiling as she walked into their room. Game on Winchesters.

The girls walked out of the room and Dean was leaning against the hood of the car, "You girls ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright...Sam you and Lys can follow us," Dean said and walked around the drives side door.

"Whoa...wait. I am riding in your car? Why don't you ride with me?"

"Because, nobody drives my baby but me. Now get it."

"No way. You get in," Candy said and crossed her arm. Dean closed his door and pulled a coin out of his pocket.

"Fine I flip you for it. Heads," Dean said and flipped the coin into the air, "well what do you know, heads. Now get in."

Candy looked back at her car and bit her lip, "Fine but can you guys just give me a second?"

"Oh god," dean said and got into the car and Lys rolled her eyes, "come on Sam. You don't want to see this."

Candy ran her hand over the hood, "I think this is the hardest thing I have ever done but this is not goodbye."..." don't talk like that. You know how I feel about you but he is my husband"..."of course I remember all the good times we had but Lys and Sam will treat you right"..."I love you too"

"Candy come on!" Dean yelled and she kissed the hood.

Candy walked a few feet away from the car and looked back frowning. "I can't do it." She ran back to it and held onto it for dear life.

"Oh God!" yelled Lys as her and Sam walked back over. Dean looked through the window and rolled his eyes at the sight of his wife holding onto her car. He smirked calling her his wife. He sort of liked the sound of that. He got out of the car and stood next to Sam and Lys with his arms folded and he was mostly staring at her ass than anything else. Like he always said she looked good bent over a beautiful classic car.

"Candy…get off the car," said Lys with her hands on her hips. She was shaking her head at the pathetic act her sister was performing right now.

"She's not just a car, Lys! You don't understand! She's my baby!" Candy held onto the hood of the car. "I can't leave her," said Candy. "You know you're the only one for me, baby."

"Hey!" yelled Dean feeling a little hurt at what she said.

"Shut up Dean, I'm still a little angry at you for what you said earlier. At least my baby would never take me for granted. No, she won't." She kissed the hood of her car and Lys made a gross face.

"It's a CAR!" yelled Lys throwing her hands in the air and looking at Sam. "I don't get it. She's always had this fascination with cars but once she got her hands on this baby it was love at first sight."

"Come on, Candy, get off the car we gotta get moving," said Sam trying to pry her off of it.

Candy was shaking her head. "I can't leave her Sammy. She knows and she's hurt."

"She knows what?" asked Lys.

"She knows I'm getting into another car, she just knows."

"Oh my God, Candace! Enough with the dramatic exit!" Lys grabbed Candy around the waist and started pulling on her. "We have to go and see what's kidnapping people!"

Candy held tightly onto the sides of the car. "No, just let me say one more goodbye. Please, please…"

"Lys, let her go," said Dean and Lys let Candy go and Dean came up behind her. "I know what's going to get her up." Sam and Lys stepped back waiting to see what Dean was going to do.

With no warning Dean put his hands under her shirt and started tickling her. She jumped up into his arms as he continued to tickle her and she laughed. "No, no! Stop! Stop!" She laughed as he threw her over his shoulder. He grabbed the keys out of her back pocket and threw them to Sam.

"There better not be a scratch on her, Samuel Winchester!" yelled Candy. "Or I will come after you and it won't be pretty!"

She looked back at her car and frowned as she waved to it. "Bye baby…mommy will miss you. I'll call!" She blew a kiss to it still frowning.

"Shut up," said Dean as he smacked her ass and opened the passenger side door and threw her in. Candy looked out the window frowning at her car as Dean got into the Impala. She looked over to see him smiling at her. "Just shut up and drive!"

Dean pulled the coin out of his pocket again and tossed it into her lap. "Pay backs a bitch," he said and Candy looked at the coin and it was the one she used against Dean. Two heads.

Lys sat in the passenger seat watching Sam drive. She could help but admire him but she knew she had to make him pay for what he said. She was wearing a button up shirt so she decided to have a little fun, "Mmmm, it so....hot," she said and slowly started to undo one button at a time. She could feel Sam's eyes on her.

Lys unbuttoned all the way down past her bra and ran her hand across her chest.

"That's....that's just wrong," Sam said as he shifted in seat as he felt his jeans tighten.

"What's wrong Sam? Am I making you....uncomfortable?" she asked and she moved her hand lower. "To bad it's not you touching me."

"We can...um…pull over."

"Now Sam, someone needs to lean to control themselves," she said and leaned her back against the door, unbuttoning her shirt all the way down and opening it up.

Sam glanced over and quickly turned back to the road, "oh God."

"Sam, if I didn't know any better, I would say that's lust in your eyes. For you not to want me, you seem a little.....distracted."

"Me? No not at all," Sam said and grabbed his cell phone out to call Dean. "Hey man"..."yeah we need to hurry," he said and Lys turned back around with a big smile on her face. She was going to make this a painful as she could for him.

Candy just finished putting on her lip gloss and Dean glanced over at her. "I don't know why you bother putting that on."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I am just gonna be licking it off." He winked at her.

She grinned and moved closer to him. "Would you like a taste now?" She whispered in his ear.

He groaned loving how her breath on his skin could just turn him on. He nodded and turned his head glancing at the road before they kissed and he licked her bottom lip. "Mmm..." He licked his lips. "Taste like apple pie, baby."

She smiled. "It's cinnamon and apple flavor."

"Can we put that on another set of lips?"

She opened her mouth shocked and hit him in the arm making him laugh but as she hit him her lip gloss flew out of her hand and in between Dean's feet.

"Damn, it Dean! Look what you made me do!"

"I didn't make you do anything. You're the one hitting me for trying to bring a little kinkiness into our sex life."

"And the whip isn't kinky enough?"

Dean smirked. "We can go kinkier."

She punched him again as she bent down trying to grab her lip gloss.

Meanwhile Sam and Lys are driving behind them in the girl's car. Lys took a double take seeing her sister disappear.

"Where did Candy go?"

Sam looked at her confused then back at the road. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she was there and then I saw her bend over...Oh my God they aren't?"

"What?" Then Sam got it and made a face. "Ew, I am definitely not driving in that car again."

"Quickly get to the side of him."

"Why? You want to see that?"

"No...I just want something to make fun of Candy about now move it."

"Are you almost done down there?" Dean asked. "You're very distracting!"

Dean looked down at her smirking knowing he was kicking the lip gloss around on purpose just to get her angry. No matter what he always loved Candy when she was angry, she looked sexy.

"Well if you stopped kicking my lip gloss around I would be done by now!"

Dean continued smirking. "Hey, while you're down there, you mind taking care of something?"

"Excuse me? Who's the one that said who wants who?" Dean rolled his eyes; he still couldn't believe she was still angry at him for that. Even after he apologized and she almost made him get on his knees. "Plus, Sam and Lys are in the car behind us."

"So..."

"So I would never hear the end of it if they catch us."

"Come on babe, please."

"No, Dean!"

Sam and Lys pulled up on the side of Dean and Candy and looked over, not completely shocked at what they thought they were doing. Dean looked up from his lap and looked over at Sam and Lys who were shaking their heads. Dean grinned knowing what they were thinking and winked.

"Might as well do it now, sweetheart."

"What are you talking about?" Candy grabbed her lip gloss and looked up at him.

"Sam and Lys already thought you were giving me a blow job."

"What?" She lifted her head and looked out the window. She shook her head as Dean laughed and she rolled down the window. "I dropped my lip gloss!"

Lys just shook her head as Sam slowed down to get back behind them.

Candy looked at Dean glaring at him. "What? What did I do?" asked Dean innocently. "Come on baby...they already thought you were doing it. Why not do it now?"

"You'll be lucky if you're getting any for a while."

* * *

When they pulled up to the motel, Sam and Lys walked into the office to get their room, "What can I do for you?" The clerk asked.

"Hi, we need to get two rooms please," Sam said

"Alright, will those be king rooms or two queens?"

"King."

"One king and one two queens please," Lys said and Sam looked over at her in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said and smiled back at the clerk. "So how about those room?"

The clerk handed them the two keys and Lys walked out. Sam was still slightly confused. He knew she was playing hard to get but this was serious. "Lys what the hell was that?"

Lys stopped in her tracks and turned back to him, "What are you talking about Sam? I just wanted to make sure you got plenty of sleep. You know how I can't contain myself around you."

She turned around and headed toward Candy and Dean with a smile on her face. Sam watched her walk off and knew she was going to be the death of him.

Candy watched her sister walk toward them, grinning ear to ear with a very sad looking Sam behind her, "Lys, what did you do?"

"Oh nothing much. Let's just say I added another point to the Thompsons," she said and stood next to her sister as Sam handed Dean the key to their room.

"Dude what's wrong with you?"

"Don't ask. It's just going to be a long night." Sam and Dean could help but laugh a little.

"That's sucks for you," he said and Candy raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"I don't know why you're laughing. Don't think you're getting any either Mr. Winchester. In your words, I can go all night." They girls grabbed the keys and walked into their room leaving both guys feeling like they had a foot in their mouth.

"Candy have you seen my tie?" Dean yelled from the bathroom.

"Which one?" yelled Candy sitting in the chair twirling her hair around her finger. She had her feet on the on the table and looking through a magazine.

"The blue one."

"Do I look like I'm in your duffel bag?"

"Candace!" He growled and she laughed as she walked over to his duffel bag. Dean walked out of the bathroom with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned and his pants low on his hips.

Candy quickly looked away from him as she dug more through his bag and grabbed two ties, a red one and a dark blue one. She looked from the ties over to Dean who was putting gel in his hair and then her eyes danced down his body.

_Candy walked over to Dean both ties in her hand and put her hand on his shoulder having him turn around to face her. She smiled at him as she leaned forward and kissed him. She ran her hands over his chiseled body, her teeth lightly biting on her bottom lip as she roamed this gorgeous man's body. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I can think of better things to do with these ties."_

_She pushed him over to the bed and straddled his lap as he sat down on it. She kissed him deeply. She didn't know how she could ever deny this man. She somehow got him to lie on his back. She moved up with the ties in her hands as she grabbed his one hand and tied it to the bed and did the same to the other. _

_She gave him a devilish grin as he licked his lips in anticipation and she kissed him hard. Her hands traced his body all the way down to his boxers where she slipped her hand in and started to stroke him. She let go of his lips and kissed down his body as she continued to stroke him._

"_Jesus, Candy…" His hands were in fist as he felt the pleasure building up with every stroke she made and every time she teased the head with her thumb._

_She kissed from hip bone to hip bone then pulled her hand out of his boxers only to push them and the rest of his pants down. She looked from his hard cock to his eyes and licked her lips. _

_Dean watched as she teased the tip of his cock making it jerk and his breathing became heavier. She ran her tongue lightly on the underside from base to tip, swirled her tongue around the tip and then took him in, inch by inch._

_Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his head laid on the pillow. Her hot wet mouth was too much for him he was going to cum soon. _

"_Candy…shit…don't stop…Candy…"_

"Candy! Candy!"

Candy was biting her lip staring off at nothing and Dean was trying to get her attention.

"Candy!"

Candy shook her head and looked at him and he was looking at her oddly.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, um…" She looked at the ties in her hands and stood up. "I like the red one better. You look good in red." She smiled handing it to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He arched an eyebrow at her still looking at her confused. He noticed her eyes were still in a daze and he knew that look but didn't say anything. He didn't want to be even more in the dog house then he already was.

* * *

Lys sat on the bed watching TV waiting for Sam to get out of the bathroom. She glared at the bathroom door as he opened it but her glare disappeared in a matter of seconds when she saw him in his boxer briefs, his shirt unbuttoned, his tie hanging loosely around his neck and his hair was wet and hanging down. This man was definitely going to be the death of her. She licked her lips watching him walk towards his bed.

_Sam turned around with that sad puppy dog look and looked at Lys who wasn't paying him any attention. He got on his knees next to the bed and pulled her towards him._

"_Baby, please forgive me," he said kissing her hands. "I'm so sorry for what I said. It was just guy talk. We were boosting our egos." He kissed her lips. "Forgive me, please. I need you Lys."_

_She looked into his upset pleading eyes and sighed. "Alright Sam, but…" She grinned at him standing up and he followed. "You have to be punished for what you said."_

_She watched as Sam's eyes filled with lust at her words and she continued grinning as she pushed him on to his bed. She grabbed the tie from around his neck and kissed him tenderly. His hands roamed up her body and he kissed the tops of her breast that were busting out the top of her shirt. She smiles as she grabbed the other side of the tie in her hands and pulled his head away from her chest as she tied the tie around his head covering his eyes. _

_She kissed his lips lightly and got off of him grabbing a couple more ties that were in his bag and tied his hands to the bed._

"_Babe, this is torture," he complained._

"_That's the point." She smiled kissing his lips one last time and then leaving a trail of kisses on his neck, chest, abdomen and then once she reached his boxers. She looked up at him to see him breathing heavily and she grinned as she licked under the waist band._

_He sucked in a breath feeling how close she was to his already hard cock. She watched as he tried to move and laughed devilishly. _

_She sat up straddling his lap as she ran her nails down his chest. "Now who wants who?"_

"_Damn it, Lys…stop torturing me like this…"_

"_I don't know Sam, something deep down inside me is telling me you like it."_

_She watched as his hands made fist trying so hard to move. She laughed again as she took off her pants and Sam heard the zipper of her pants._

"_Jesus, baby what else you going to do?"_

_She laughed again as she pulled his boxers down and the cool air made his cock twitch. She ran her thumb over the tip teasing him making him bite his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood. _

_Sam tensed when he felt her enter his cock into her wet center. "God…Lys…" He arched up a bit and she smiled wanting to torture him more. At first she went slow and dug her nails into his abdomen causing him to hiss. "Baby…please let me go…please Lys…I need to touch you…Lys…"_

"Lys…hello? Lys?"

Lys shook her head and realized she was biting her index fingers nail and looking like an idiot.

"What?"

She noticed he was dressed and how handsome he looked.

"I'm going to get Dean and head out to the interview ok?" She nodded and Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek trying his best to win her back but he was still treading water and he knew it.

* * *

Candy and Lys were sitting at the table eating dinner when Lys through her burger on the plate and sighed. Candy arched an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?"

"Ok, I get that we are playing hard to get and stuff but at least with you, you're doing it to the man you love and he is your husband. Who am I doing it to? A man that I share a bed with and an occasional make out session."

"Lys, Sam likes you more than that."

"Oh really?" She asked standing up and pacing. "I feel like he only likes me for sex."

"Isn't that kind of how it started?"

"Well, sort of but I don't know, Candy. When he tried to save me from turning into a pumpkin he was sweet. And when he patched me up after Bela shot me in the leg he was sweet then too. And when he holds me in his arms at night I feel safe and warm and comforted. Something I haven't felt in so long. But I feel that it's only sex that he wants. That's one of the reasons I grabbed two queens to see if his feelings for me are actually more than sexual desires."

Candy smiled sadly at Lys when she sat on her and Dean's bed but then quickly got up. "Ew, I don't want to sit on that thing. God only knows what you two did in it."

"Nothing, I'm still holding my ground."

"Nice."

"Listen, Lys…I don't think Sam is the kind of guy that only likes a woman for sex. Now Dean on the other hand yes but he has me and hasn't seen or felt what all I can do to him so there's still surprises up my sleeve for him." Lys rolled her eyes smiling. "Now Sam, I think he does like you. Maybe if you talked to him…"

"No, no, I'm not talking to him then making things weird."

"Then how is this ever going to get settled?"

Lys bit her bottom lip and frowned. "I don't know."

"Just talk to him Lys."

Lys sighed and sat back down at the table picking at her burger. "I'll think of something."

* * *

Sam walked into his room and heard the shower running. Every part of him wanted to go and surprise but he had a feeling that wasn't the best way to get on her good side. Not to mention he would get worked up and have to take a cold shower. He sat down in the chair and removed his shoes and looked over at the two beds. He was a little disappointed but he had a felling this little competition wouldn't last very long. He could control himself or so he thought.

Sam heard the water turn off and he leaned against the head board of his bed trying to act like he wasn't thinking of her all wet and naked.

When Lys walked out, she had a small white towel wrapped around her and it was all Sam could do to stay calm. "So how did it go Sam?"

Sam looked away quickly, "It....um...we it...It went fine."

"Good, so what are we up against?" Lys said and walked over to her bed and started to pulled out some clothes out of her bag. She made sure to hold up every piece of underwear she had. She smiled at the fact that Sam had yet to answer her question, "Sam...hello?"

"Sorry...we aren't sure yet. Bobby is calling us back."

"Oh ok then." Lys said and dropped the towel." you don't mind if I get ready for bed do you Sam?"

Sam's eyes were glued to her as he bit his lip, "Not at all"

Lys slipped on her panties ever so slowly and then her tank top. Sam got off the bed and walked over to her and figured he would see if maybe, just maybe she would give in to him.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck." God Sam cant you control yourself for two minutes." Lys said and pulled away from him.

"Come on Lys. You can't just do this to me." he said and she just walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers.

"Who wants who now Sammy? Goodnight."

Candy was lying on her side back facing the spot where Dean would be sleeping. She looked at the clock seeing that it was 11:57…three minutes till her and Dean's four year anniversary, the first one they'd actually be spending with each other. He probably wouldn't even remember.

She heard the door to the bathroom open up and the light go off and she shut her eyes pretending to be asleep. She felt the bed shift under his weight and she just laid there. She promised herself no matter what he did, no matter what tricks he had up his sleeve she wasn't going to give in, not tonight. Her and Lys were doing this to teach them a lesson. They were doing it for all women.

She smiled to herself thinking she won when she felt Dean's arms wrap around her. "Baby?"

"Hmm…"

She felt his lips on her neck and where the hickey on the crook of her neck was. He kissed around it at first then kissed it knowing that was her spot but she told herself not to give in!

"You know what today is?"

"Thursday."

He chuckled in her ear. "Look at the clock babe." She opened her eyes and saw that it was 12:01. "Happy Anniversary, Candy."

Candy would have turned around and made love to him all night but no, not this time. She had to stand her ground and show him that she was tough around him and for him to admit that he wants her more than she wants him.

She felt his hand under her shirt as he nibbled on her ear. "Dean…it's been a long day, I just want to sleep."

Dean turned her on her back and stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." She went to roll back over but Dean kept her on her back.

"This isn't like last night where you were pretending to play hard to get then in like ten minutes you're going to jump my bones, cause if so then…please don't make me wait any longer." He ran his knuckles softly up and down her neck and she closed her eyes loving the way he touched her. He kissed her lips tenderly. "I just want to make sweet sinful love to you." He had that husky low voice going on which would drive her crazy and inside it was but she had to say no. Why did he have to pull the romantic card out on the day she was trying to teach him a lesson?

"Dean…"

He smiled and ran his nose gently against her cheek as his thumb ran softly against her bottom lip.

"I just want to go to sleep." She turned over and Dean sat there staring at her with wide eyes.

Dean cursed and fell back against the bed feeling confused and disappointed. He glanced over at her and knew she was loving this. He squinted his eyes at her back and she could feel his eyes burning a hole into her back.

"By the way babe, happy anniversary," she said smiling to herself. "Now who wants who more?"


	11. Round The Table In Hooker Outfits

**Chapter Eleven:  
Round The Table In Hooker Outfits  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
Thanks for all the reviews you guys! We really appreciate them…now can you get us up to 70! And we'll add another chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Dean woke up and rolled over and realized his arm hit nothing but the bed. He reached out more and moved his hand around trying to find Candy but nothing. He lifted his head from the pillow and frowned seeing her not there. He didn't like not waking up and her not being there.

"Candy?" He looked around their room and noticed the bathroom door was cracked a bit and that's when he heard her singing quietly to herself. He raised his eyebrows and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes and groaning. He looked at the clock seeing it was seven in the morning and groaned even more. He had to get Sam's ass up to work more on this case.

He grabbed his jeans and listened to her. "I lie here alone and wonder why, that I come alive, just before I half to hide." He never heard the song before and the way she was singing it pulled his heart strings and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Because I believe I'm losing my nerve, but could I ever do better than this_. _Because all I ever wanted was a place to call my home, to shelter me when I am there and to miss me when I'm gone." The song was Candy and his life. He pulled his jeans on and walked over to the cracked door. "All I ever wanted was a place to call my own, where stars may dance and sun still shines and the storms feel free to roam."

He saw her in the bathtub with her headphones in and her right leg on her left knee bouncing it up and down. Her hair was up in a bun and bubbles were scattered in the water. He bit his lip seeing her all wet and naked, all thoughts of Candy and his sad hunting life gone and was replaced by pure lust and attraction. All he wanted to do was tear off the rest of his clothes and join her.

She took her headphones out of her ears and slumped down a little in the tub. She placed both feet on the edge of the tub and turned her head a bit closing her eyes. She heard Dean outside the door walking around and smiled to herself knowing he was looking in. Teasing time has begun earlier this morning.

She took her left left down from the edge of the tub and rested her left hand on the knee while her right hand was above her head. She slowly danced her fingers down towards her chest and she heard Dean suck in a deep breath as she ran her hand across her breast. She bit her bottom lip lightly trying not to smile that she had caught him just yet because she still wasn't done playing. She pinched her right nipple causing her to gasp slightly and turn her head the other way her eyes still closed.

Dean could feel his jeans tightening up from the sight before him and hit his head lightly on the door frame. He closed his eyes still fighting the urge to join her. He was a Winchester for Christ sakes, Dean Winchester he didn't run to the women they ran to him even if she was his wife. Dean opened his eyes and caught her hand heading south on her and his mouth opened up a bit and when he heard her let out a small moan his mouth widened. His eyes darted from her hand to her face and knew she wasn't faking, it was the same face she would have when they were having sex. He watched her other hand slowly run down her leg and disappear under the water and bubbles and heard her let out a small cry and tilt her head a little.

God he wanted her so bad right now. He was close to going in there and grabbing her from the tub and bringing her into the bedroom. His hand was on the doorknob and he stopped when something occurred to him. She was playing the game still, well he could play too.

Dean opened the door and Candy jumped a little hearing it open and looked at him. "Dean, haven't you ever heard a knocking?" He just held a smile on his face as he walked over to the tub. "You don't know what I could have been doing in here."

He leaned over the tub staring her in her eyes making her bite her bottom lip and waiting for what he was going to do. "Oh, sweetheart I know what you were doing in here. You were being very naughty." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and then his hand traced down to her chest their eyes never losing contact with each others. "You were having your own fun in here without me. Do you want any help?"

She smiled as she grabbed his hand from her chest before he could do anything and pushed it out of the water. "No, I'm quite fine with myself honey buns but I'll let you know if I need anything." She grinned at him and he just narrowed his eyes at before getting up. She just continued smiling at him and she waved at him as he closed the door.

"Score two for Thompson-Whinchester." She snuggled back into her warm bath and just closed her eyes enjoying her bath time now.

"They're playing a rotten little game," said Sam taking a sip of his coffee and staring angrily out the window.

"I know," said Dean in the same tone.

"Last night she friggin' gets dress in front of me man! How is that playing fair?"

"Like I said I know what you mean." Dean drank some of his coffee staring angrily at the wall. "Last night I actually tried being romantic for her. You know me I'm not the romantic type and so I wait till it's midnight to tell her happy anniversary then try and get her into the mood and she turns me down! Me Sam! Me! She turned ME down!" He drank more of his coffee. "Don't get me started on this morning with her in the bathtub."

"Hey, guys," said the girls walking up and both guys being caffeinated and sexually frustrated quickly turned to look at them with the same look. Lys raised her eyebrows staring at them.

"Wow," she said carefully sliding in next to Sam. "I think someone's a little caffeinated."

"You can say that," said Sam drinking his coffee.

Lys looked at Candy and Dean who weren't their usual all over each other's self. They seemed more distant, Dean didn't even put his arm around her and then she noticed the grumpy looks on both males' faces. "Candy can I talk to you?"

Candy nodded as they got out of the booth and Lys pulled her to the bathroom. "How much longer are we going to be playing this charade? They look like they are about to burst." Candy looked over at Dean feeling a bit bad.

"But it's their fault," said Candy. "Maybe they should learn to keep their mouths shut."

"Dude, I'm about to cave," said Sam.

"Don't that's what they want," said Dean glancing towards Candy. "Look at Candy, devil horns are out and she's ready to play even more."

"Dude what happened in the bathtub this morning?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, well let's just be nice to them," said Lys. "I don't think I can take you and Dean's bickering and beating the crap out of each other again. Though it is much better than seeing you two all over each other."

"You've seen it once, stop complaining."

"Twice remember when you were 18."

"Oh yeah." Candy grinned remembering the back of the Impala with her first kiss with Dean.

Candy and Lys walked back over to the table and sat down. Candy was the first to snuggle up against Dean and he looked at Sam giving him a look before he put his arm around her. He knew it wasn't about the sex when he felt a little bit happier when he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Yeah, he was in love.

"So I was thinking," said Dean. "Why don't we have our own Christmas this year?"

Both Sam and Lys gave Dean the same look. "Why?" asked Lys sipping on her coffee.

"Why not?" asked Candy. "I think it's a good idea."

"Candy we never celebrated Christmas before. The last time we did it was like 1995."

"And I don't want to," said Sam.

Both Candy and Dean glanced at each other and shrugged. "Whatever," said Candy getting out of Dean's arms and getting out of the booth. Dean watched her walk out and then looked at the two younger siblings.

"What?" asked Lys annoyed.

"Nothing," said Dean getting out of the booth and following Candy out the door.

Sam looked at Lys and then looked at her hand. He wanted so bad to just hold it. He figured what the hell and slid his hand over top of it. Lys tensed a bit feeling his warm hand cover hers and she looked at him and he just gave a soft smile. There goes those crazy feelings again. Was he only doing this to get back into bed with her or does he really like her?

"Candy? Candace?" yelled Dean walking towards the Impala and noticing she wasn't there. Dean took out his cell phone and was about to call her.

"I'm right here," said Candy coming around the corner of the building with her hands in her pockets.

Dean noticed that she had been crying and felt his heart sink. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He put his hands on her waist and looked her in the eyes. "It's just that...I don't know why they don't want to do it. It's our last Christmas all together. I just want it to be...I don't know..."

Dean frowned pulling her close to him and holding her. "I know, I know." He kissed the top of her head and pulled a part just a little and looked down at her. "Then we'll celebrate it, me and you."

"Hmm, our first and last Christmas together, how romantic," she teased.

He chuckled. "I tried being romantic with you last night but you were 'tired'." She laughed wiping her tears from her face. He ran his knuckles across her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said softly.

She smiled. "I love you." He bent over and kissed her lips softly. She knew she shouldn't be given in but it was a simple kiss and she was a little upset.

"No, Candy, bad girl!" said Lys coming out of the diner holding Sam's hand. "Who's side are you on?"

Candy and Dean's lips parted from each other, Dean a little furious about the whole Christmas thing and Lys interrupting them. Candy glanced from her sister to her and Sam's tangled hands.

"I should be asking the same thing." Candy glared at her sister. "So right now my husband who is giving me Christmas." She kissed his cheek and walked to the side of the Impala. Dean just smiled at Lys and shrugged.

**Welcome to Santa's Village**

Candy looked out the window at the run down Christmas village, "So this is the place?"

"Yeah, this is the same place the last two victims visited."

They all got out of the cars and walked in, "You'd think with the 10 bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow."

"What are we looking for again?" Lys asked

"Uhm... Lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets." Sam said as they start walking, looking around.

Dean looked over at Sam weirdly, "Great. So we're looking for a pimp-Santa. Why the sweets?"

"Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy the kids will come closer, you know?"

"That's creepy." Lys said as they continued to walk around.

"How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice? Because I think Candy here is on the naughty list big time."

Candy rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, "I don't think saying no to sex will put me on the list Dean."

"Yeah but what you did in the tub....big time naughty baby."

"Only to you Dean."

They stopped walking when they reached the house where Santa was sitting on a chair outside and two parents and their children are lining up, next to an elf.

A female elf walked up to them all chipper and happy. "Welcome to Santa's court. Can I escort your child to Santa?"

They look at her, smiling a bit awkwardly. Lys nudged Candy before speaking, " No. No. Uh.. But, actually Sam here....well it's been a lifelong dream of his to sit on Santa lap."

The elf looked at them a bit uncertain, not sure what to say. "Uh, sorry. No kids over.. 12?"

"No, she was just kidding. We only came here to watch."

He smiled a little and she looked at them as Lys turned her head and laughed, "Ew." she said and walked off.

"Thanks for that Lys"

"Just trying to help you out."

"Well you know how you can help me out."

"Sam....do you want to be on the naughty list?"

"Yes I do very much."

Candy rolled her eyes and looked over to see Santa getting up, "Check it out." They all watch as Santa began to limp "Are you seeing this?"

"A lot of people walk with limps, right?" asked Sam

"Tell me you didn't smell that. That was candy, man," Dean said .

"No," said Candy. "I smell like Pure Seduction from Victoria Secret he just smells like sweets." Dean glared at her and then sniffed her neck rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

"Hmmm…that is seduction."

"Ew," said Lys making a face.

"Alright," said Sam breaking Dean off of Candy and getting back on track. "So I think we found our guy. So what now?"

* * *

The four were sitting in the impala. Candy and Lys were in the back curled up and asleep. Dean began to rub his eyes. Sam and Dean watched the house for a few seconds, then Dean smiles a little, "Hey, Sam. Why are you the boy who hates Christmas? I mean, I admit it, you know? We had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids."

"Look, Dean. If you and Candy want to have Christmas knock yourself out. Just don't involve me.'

"Oh yeah, that'd be great. Me and her making cranberry molds alone. Wait, that may not be so bad."

They look out the window again and they saw Santa moving by the window of his house. Santa was leaning against his window looking both ways, dressed in a Santa-hat and a white tank top. He pulled his curtains closed. "What's up with saint nicotine?" Suddenly they heard a woman screaming and Candy and Lys jumped up. "You two stay here!" Dean and Sam grabbed their guns and ran up to the door.

"Are we really going to sit here?" Lys asked.

"No way. Come on."

Sam and Dean were standing outside the trailer door when Sam smiled to himself. "What?" Dean asked

"It's just that uh.. well, you know, Mr. Gung-Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa."

Dean takes that in for a second and then turns around and opens the door. "The hell are you doing here, huh?" Sanat said as he turned to look at them.

Dean looked over at the TV, confused. Santa was watching some Christmas porn. Dean looked over at Sam, not sure what to say. They both are trying to come up with an explanation fast, but it's not going very well.

"S.. Silent night," Dean started singing. Santa looked a bit surprised. Dean clears his throat and continues singing. "Holy night…" Sam joins Dean in the singing.

"All is well," They clearly don't know the words to this song, fumbling over the lyrics so Santa starts laughing to himself and sits down, singing along.

"All is"... they had no idea what to say, "dry."

"Bright," Santa corrected

"Bright. Of course."

"Round and round," Dean continued as Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulder while Dean is looking around trying to sing.

"The table.." Sam pulled him out of the house, while Santa sings on.

When the door was closed, they saw Candy and Lys leaning against the hood of the car laughing so hard. "What are you two doing?" Dean asked as he they walked over to them.

Candy looked at them and she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, "That was....oh my god....that was great."

"Yeah, who knew we were with a couple of professional carolers," Lys said as they walked around to get in the car.

"Yeah laugh it up you two. I would like to see you guys try to sing," Dean said and got into the car.

"So guys I have a question...what were you trying to sing?" Candy asked.

"All is dry and round and round the table? That's a new one for me?" Lys said and Sam looked over at Dean and they knew they would never live that down.

It was morning when they finally got back to the motel. Sam was talking to Bobby while Dean, Candy and Lys sat around still trying to figure out that they were after, "Well, we're not dealing with the Anti-Claus."

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Uh.. That we're morons. He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths in the houses."

"Wow. Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?"

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore."

"Pagan lore?"

"See, they use meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind of like a chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it, they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human."

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?"

"It's not so crazy as it sounds, Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan."

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday."

"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the Church and renamed "Christmas". But I mean, the yule log, the tree, even Santa's red suit, that's all remnants of pagan worship."

"How do you know that?"

Lys got up and went over to sit next to Sam, "Because my Sammy is so smart."

"So, you think we're dealing with a pagan god?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, probably Holdenacar - god of the winter soltice."

"Do we know how to kill it yet?"

"No, Bobby's working on that now. We gotta figure out where they're selling those wreaths."

"Think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?"

"Let's find out."

* * *

Candy and Lys sat in the motel looking up more lore on the Pagan Gods they were up against when Candy's phone started to ring. She saw that it was Dean.

"Candy Canes hotline all you can eat that's $15.00 every ten minutes and we don't take discover," she said smiling at Lys and she just shook her head.

"_Candy? What?"_

Candy laughed. "Hi, Dean. Did you find anything over in that Christmas shop?"

"_Yeah we found more than that. Sam and I are heading over to check the couple out then we're gonna wait till it gets dark to go in and stake 'em."_

"Where is it? Lys and I will meet you there."

"_You two sit this one out alright."_

"Dean!" She whined. "This isn't fair. We want to have some fun too."

"_Look, we're almost there it'll be a waste of time and gas for you and Lys to drive over here when we already stake the God. Just do what I say."_

"Asshole."

"_I heard that."_

"I didn't mumble it did I?"

"_Baby, please just do this."_

"Fine but if you don't call twenty minutes after dark, I'm coming to hunt that God and your ass down!"

"_You love my ass."_

"Oh, yeah, can bounce a quarter on it baby. Love ya."

"_Love you too."_

_

* * *

_

They walk down the stairs and as they reach the bottom, Dean aims his flashlight at a bowl with bloody bones with still pieces of meat left on it. They beam their lights around the floor and more bloody bones can are scattered around. Sam turns around and saw blood on the banister. Dean walks towards a bench with more bloody bones and tools on it. He looked around and when he turns, he finds the bloody boots. He scans the bench and then he saw a sack on the floor, and it appears to still contain something.

Sam is walking in another direction, looking around. He found a big saw-machine that has blood all over it and bloody bones lying around it. He bent down and looked at the blade, that's also covered in blood. He breaths out heavily. "Oh.."

Sam is swirled around by Mrs. Carrigan, who takes a choke hold on Sam with one hand, and as he gasps she lifts him up by his neck. "Sam!" Suddenly m. Carrigan knocks Dean out, "Gosh, I wish you boys hadn't come down here."

* * *

Lys was in Dean and Candy's room, pacing in front of the door chewing on her nail. Candy was trying for the tenth time to call Dean and still no answer. "Damn it Dean" she said and closed her phone. "Lys please sit down."

"We should have gone with them. I feel like a sitting duck." Lys plopped down next to her sister. "We should be doing something."

Candy thought for a moment and something popped into her head. "I got it. Lys do you remember last Christmas when we had to dress up as dancers to get into that club?"

"Yeah. When we were trying to get a lead on Lilith." Lys said and she knew that look in her sisters eyes.

"Oh no. I am not wearing that thing again."

"Lys we don't have a choice. We can pretend to be....."

"What hookers?"

"No smartass. We got over to the house and knock on the door. We can pretend to be out caroling. If for some reason they have Dean and Sam, maybe we can by the enough time to escape."

"Do you think they will fall for it?"

"We have to try. Come on Lys, you don't want them to hurt you little Sammy Bear do you?"

"That's a really stupid nickname but I see your point. Do we even still have those?"

"They are in the trunk."

"If this works, they owe us big time."

"That's the point" candy said and walked out the door the grab the outfits."

Dean raises his head, seeming to wake up. He tried to move but he was tied to a chair. "Sam?"

"Dean? You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God? Nice to know."

"Oooh, and here we thought you two lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff. " Mrs. Carrigan said as her and her husband entered the kitchen.

"And miss all this? Nah, we're partiers. "

"You're hunters, is what you are."

"Yeah, and you're pagan gods. So why don't we call it even and go our separate ways? "

"What, so you can bring back more hunters and kill us? I don't think so."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you went snacking on humans then, huh?' Sam said.

"Why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year. And that's a fact." Mrs. Carrigan said as she moves over to another shelf, and picks up two napkins and puts one in Deans lap as he makes a face, and then she moves around and puts one in Sams lap. "Now, what do we take, what, two, three? "

"Well, you say it like that, I guess you guys are the Cunninghams."

"You mister, better show us a little respect."

"Or what? You'll eat us?"

"Not so fast. There's uh, rituals to be followed first. Oh, we're just sticklers for ritual and you know what kicks off the shebang?"

"Let me guess. Meadowsweet? Oh, shucks, you're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll have to cancel the.. the sacrifice, huh?"

Mrs. Carrigan pulls out some more and put it around Sam and Deans . Carrigan holds up a big knife and a bowl and walks over to Sam. Sam looks at him. He puts the bowl underneath Sam's arm and moves the knife and cuts him over his arm.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!"

Sam held his eyes tightly closed, breathing through the pain. Mrs. Carrigan walked over to Dean and She bends down and as Dean looks frantically from her to the knife, she cuts him, "You bitch!"

"Oh, my goodness, me. Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, you know what I say when I feel like swearing? Fudge."

"I'll try and remember that."

Mr. Carrigan turns the pliers in his hands and begins to walk over to Sam, "What do you think you're doing with those? "He looks at Sam with an evil smile and then bends down, taking his hand and forces it open as Sam has put it into a fist. "No. No, don't!" He holds out Sam's index finger and brings the pliers to his nail and begins to pull it off his finger. Sam screams and throws his head back in pain.

Sam was still recovering from the nail being pulled out from him. The pain was slowly fading but he could still feel the sting.

"Sammy you ok?" asked Dean after getting his arms cut deeply.

"Yeah...I think."

"Merry Christmas Sam."

"I hate you."

"Now is that everything?" asked Edward. "There's the blood, the nail...Ah we forgot the tooth." Edward grabbed the wrench and both him and Madge walked towards Dean. "Open wide."

Dean started to fidget as Edward put the wrench in his mouth.

"Dean!" yelled Sam. "Dean!"

They were about to pull the tooth when the doorbell rung. Everyone stopped moving and Dean looked frantically between Edward and Madge. With the wrench in his mouth he mumbled, "Is someone gonna get that? I think someone should get that."

"Oh rats," said Madge.

"Might as well," said Edward putting the wrench on the table.

Edward and Madge walked to the door and opened it up.

"Merry Christmas!" yelled Candy and Lys at the door. Both girls were wearing short Christmas costumes with hats. Lys was wearing a green one while Candy was wearing a matching red one.

"Oh they are precious for words," said Madge. "We could just eat them alive."

"I thought I heard carolers," said Edward smiling at the girls.

"Christmas, Christmas time is near, Time for toys and time for cheer," the girls started to sing rocking back and forth. "We've been good, but we can't last, Hurry Christmas, hurry fast."

Dean and Sam got out of the ropes. "Do those voices sound familiar to you?" asked Sam as they walked over to the one door and opened it up a little. "Oh my God."

"What?" Sam moved out of the way and looked out his eyes widening at what they were wearing.

"Remind me to yell at her for wearing something like that in public."

"I think we should be kissing their asses right now, they just let us escape."

Lys sung her part. "Want a plane that loops the loop."

Candy gave a fake perky smile and rolled her hips around as she pointed at herself singing, "Me, I want a hula hoop."

They both continued. "We can hardly stand the wait, Please Christmas, don't be late."

"That was beautiful," said Madge clapping.

"Perfect girls," said Edward. "Would you like some peanut brittle for the song?"

Candy went to grab for it but Lys grabbed her hand. "No, we have more houses to go to. Merry Christmas!" Candy smiled and waved as them as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Tramps," said Madge as they closed the door.

* * *

Candy and Lys walked back out the car and waited on Sam and Dean. They hoped that they were ok and they had a feeling they were when the heard a woman screaming, "Looks like the Misses got hers"

Lys smiled at her sister as the leaned against the hood, "Man we should have brought other clothes."

"Yeah I know. No I know how a hooker feels in the winter."

"You do know they will never let us forget this?"

"Yeah I know but I have a feeling Dean is going to be more mad I wore this in public."

"True….the joys of being married. I think Sam will just think I'm hot." Lys said and they saw Sam and Dean heading over to them. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry we were…umm…tied up. Nice outfit by the way." Sam said and took off his over shirt and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you Sam"

"We should be the one thanking you." Sam said and looked over at Dean who was staring at Candy."

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"I had it in the car."

"Ok so why did you have something like that in the car?"

"Shut up and let's go." Candy said and they all headed back to the motel to get warm.

When they got back to the motel, Lys and Sam walked into the room and Lys grabbed some clothes from her bag and went to change. Sam watched Lys shut the door behind her and he knew something was wrong. He knew there was something else going on besides playing hard to get.

When Lys walked out, she was just wearing a pair of pajama pants and a little blue tank top. It wasn't revealing or anything but Sam just couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful.

After brushing her teeth, Lys walked over and pulled back the covers. Sam knew something was on her mind, "Lys are you ok?"

"I am fine Sam. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem like something is bothering you."

"Its nothing"

"If it bothers you than I think it is something."

Lys sat down on the end of the bed and Sam sat down beside her. "Sam what is this?"

Sam looked around the room, "a motel?"

"No I mean between us. Is it just sex or is there....never mind" Lys said and got up but Sam was right behind her.

"Don't do that Lys." Sam grabbed her and turned Lys to face him. He placed his hands on her face ,"this is not just about sex. I would be lying if I told you I didn't enjoy that part but its more than that. I care about you Lys"

"I care about you too Sam" Lys said and Sam rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks.

"I more that just care about you Lys. I think I am falling in love with you."

Lys felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. He just looked at Sam as a single tear ran down her cheek. "I wish I could tell you that I thought I was falling in love with you but I can't." Sam felt his heart break as he heard those words come out of her mouth "I can't tell you that because I am not falling in love with you, I am in love with you Sam."

Sam looked into her eyes and pulled her face to his and their lips met. "I love you Lys"

"I love you too Sam" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as she backed him toward the bed but he stopped

"Lys wait....we don't have to do anything. I just like kissing and holding you."

Lys looked at him and smiled. That was the answer she wanted ,"Sam as much as I love hearing you say that, right now I just want you to make love to me. I want you."

"Not as much as I want you, all of you" he said and lift her up bridal style and softly laid her on the bed. He wanted this night to be perfect.

* * *

Once they got back to the motel the girls started to shiver as the mild weather started to change. Dean wrapped his arms around Candy's waist and kissed her cheek. "I should kill you for wearing something like this in public," he said against her cheek. "But I have a better idea."

"If this has anything to do with me wearing this to bed, think again Mr. Winchester," she said turning around in his arms and looking at him.

"Nah, I was thinking you can go get changed and me and you are going to go out."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she looked into his eyes. "Really? You actually want to go somewhere? You don't want to just get into our room and try to romance me in bed?"

He laughed as he cupped her face kissing her lightly. "I can do that later, right now I want to celebrate something we should have celebrated yesterday." He kissed her one last time. "Now, go get dressed and don't take too long." She grinned as she turned away and he slapped her ass. "Get movin!"

Candy came back out ten minutes later with her hair down and she was wearing dark jeans with a fitted white long sleeve shirt. Dean smiled at her and opened the passenger side door for her.

"Someone is trying to get brownie points tonight," she said and before she got in the car she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Just kissing your ass baby." She grinned as he closed the door and got in on the other side.

Candy was surprised that Dean didn't take her to the normal 'hunter' kind of bar he took her to a bar and grill.

Dean put his hand on her lower back and he walks her towards a table and they sat across from each other.

"Well, Dean this is something I didn't think you would do."

"Well, sweetheart there is more to me then you know. I can be romantic when I want to be." He gave her his charming smile and took her hand in his and she felt herself blushing like the first time they met.

After they were done eating Dean heard a song that kind of made him wince hearing it, Bon Jovi's 'Bed of Roses'. He looked at Candy that was looking around smiling and he smiled at her and looked towards a few couples had gotten up and started dancing. He took a deep breath and got up. He walked over to her and put his hand out.

"Are we leaving?"

"Nope." She took his hand and walked her over to the other couples. He pulled her into his arms and he loved the look on her face.

"Dean…uh, we don't…"

"Shut up." He kissed her lips and took her hand in his as he held her close to him. She bit her bottom lip trying not to show her excitement. She rested her head on his chest as he rested his on the top of her head.

"Now as you close your eyes, Know I'll be thinking about you, While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again," Dean started to sing softly in her ear and she felt her heart beating fast against her chest she was pretty sure he could feel it. "Tonight I won't be alone, But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely, I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I'd die to defend."

She turned her head to look at him as he sung to her. "I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses, For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails, I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is, And lay you down."

Their lips were inches apart and she closed the space between them and kissed him. He responded kissing her deeply and her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist.

"Someone really wants those brownie points," she said as their lips parted and they were breathing heavy.

He just smiled. "I just want you to know how special you are to me." He kissed her again. "Even if we get into fights and we're always butting heads and you frustrate me to no end but that's why I love you."

She smiled as he kissed her again. She bit her lip and said, "I think the teasing is over now."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Oh really?"

"Maybe…if you admit you want me."

He shook his head as he leaned towards her ear and kissed it before saying, "I think you and I both know I want you and only you."

"How about we go to the motel and you prove it?"

He grabbed her hand and they grabbed their coats as they walked out and Dean said, "Only if you do that thing that you did in the bathtub."

"Oh I knew there was a catch."

Dean pulled her to him as he leaned his back against the car. "It was very hot." He kissed her passionately and they both felt something wet and cold hit their cheeks. They let go and looked up seeing it begin to snow.

"Hmmm, perfect," said Candy looking from the sky to Dean then kissed him.


	12. Merry Christmas

**Chapter Twelve:  
Merry Christmas  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
Warning: Rated M for sexual content  
AN: Sorry it took us long to update even though we did say after ten reviews we would. Both of us have been kind of busy with our own profiles.**

**

* * *

**

Lys sat in the passenger seat as Sam followed behind Dean. They had decided to take a small break and go visit Bobby for the holidays. Lys had been thinking all night about how much Candy wanted Christmas and she felt bad for shooting down the idea without ever thing about how Candy felt. "Sam can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby, what is it?"

"I was think about what Dean and Candy were talking about, how they wanted Christmas and I think maybe we should give them one." Lys was a little unsure how Sam felt about the idea but she knew she has ways of talking him into it. "Please Sammy" she said and stuck out her lip.

Sam looked over at her and frowned, "Come Lys don't do that. I told you how I felt about it already."

Lys leaned over closed to his ear, "If you help me do this then...well lets just say I will give you best Christmas present ever." she ran her tongue over his ear lobe. Sam knew what she was doing.

"No where are you going to find a pony on Christmas Eve", Lys smacked his arm and sat back in her seat with her arms folded. "I was joking. Listen if you want to give them Christmas then...well I am all in."

"Really?"

"Yes really. They deserve to get what they want after everything they have done for us you know?"

"Yeah they do. I want it to be a surprise."

Sam looked over at Lys who already looked like a perky kid on Christmas morning, "Lys...baby, I think they will notice a big tress with flashing light don't you think?"

"Not if we get them out of the house they won't."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I will think of something." Lys looked over and Sam and smiled and she leaned over and kissed him on the check, "Thank you Sam" she said and was already thinking of all the ways she was going to make this the best Christmas ever.

Lys skipped down the stairs towards Candy and Dean who were sitting on the couch watching TV. She hopped in front of them and both of the looked at her with the same look.

"Ok that's creepy," said Lys noticing their same looks.

"No what's creepy is you prancing around here like you're on happy pills," said Candy.

"Now move, you're blocking the TV," said Dean pushing her with his foot.

"No," said Lys and Dean glared at her.

"Lys we barely have time to relax and just be 'normal' could you _please_ move your ass before I kick it out of my way?" He gave her a sarcastic grin.

Lys flipped him off smiling. "You won't be smiling for long asshole…" she turned to see look at her sister. "Seriously what do you see in him?"

She looked at Dean and he looked at her smiling and she blushed. "He knows how to make me feel good emotionally and physically."

"Ew, ok whatever, look we ran out of beer."

"Already?" yelled Dean.

"Could you two go pick some up?"

"Why can't you and Sam? Or Bobby?"

"Because Sam is taking a nap, Bobby is working on his car out in the garage and I am going to be cleaning up the kitchen. If you haven't noticed we have no clean dishes for dinner."

Candy rolled her eyes as she got up and Dean whined. "But…but we were just getting to the good part of the movie." Dean pouted.

"Oh Dean I'll just tell you what happens on the way to the beer distributor." She grabbed his arm pulling him up off the couch.

Dean glared at Lys who was grinning. "You owe me some pie and a new horror movie."

Lys laughed as Candy just pulled Dean out of the house.

After Dean and Candy left Sam came down the stairs with a box in his hand full of decorations from Bobby's attic. "Found them," he said giving her a small smile.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands as Sam put the box on the couch. They opened it up finding garland, lights, cling ons and some other decorations.

"You know this may be kind of fun," said Sam picking up a decoration of a Santa and looking at Lys. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. She leaned over the couch and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you for doing this with me." He kissed her back and ran a hand through her hair.

The front door opened and they saw a tree trying to make its way through the door.

"You ijits going to just sit there or are you going to help me?"

"That tree sounds a lot like Bobby," said Lys smirking as her and Sam got off the couch.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up you two. Just help me get this thing into the house before it falls on me."

Sam laughed as he helped Bobby bring the tree in and placed it in the middle of the living room. They moved the furniture around the tree and Lys had a huge grin on her face.

"It's perfect Bobby." She hugged his tightly and he smiled at her.

"It's going to be the first Christmas in a long time that I won't be spending alone. Thank you, you two." Bobby gave them a smile and they smiled back.

"There's no one else we'd rather spend Christmas with," said Sam patting Bobby's shoulder.

The three of them continued to decorate the house as fast as they could before Candy and Dean got back to the house. Lys had brought down a pie and some other foods that her and Sam had bought earlier that day just for Dean.

She placed all the food and drinks on the table and walked into the living room to see Sam having trouble with the garland. "Problems?"

Sam looked up and laughed. "You can say that."

Lys approached him and tried to untangle him from it and as she did this she got tangled up herself and laughed. "This isn't good."

"Hmm, I don't know about that," said Sam smiling down at her.

She blushed a bit as Sam closed the space between them and kissed her soft at first then the kiss became passionate and tender.

"I knew one of you guys would be tangled in the garland," said Bobby coming in with the lights untangled and unknotted. Lys and Sam pulled away laughing. "I kind of figured it would be the other ijits though."

He put the lights down and helped the couple untangle themselves and they finished decorating the tree. The three of them looked around the small living room feeling proud of their work.

They heard a car door close and they looked at each other. "They're back," said Lys smiling up at Sam and Sam put an arm around her and squeezed her side.

When Dean and Candy got back to the house, Candy was still a little depressed that it was Christmas and they weren't doing anything as a family, "Baby are you ok?" asked Dean.

"Yeah it's just that...well we may never have another chance to have a family Christmas"

"I'm sorry but tonight we can have our own Christmas." She knew Dean was trying and she loved him for it. She kissed him on the cheek and they walked into the house.

"Merry Christmas!" Lys Sam and Bobby said as they walked in.

Candy was frozen to the floor, "What is all this?"

Lys walked over to her and handed them a glass of eggnog, "Its Christmas so come in and let do..um...Christmas stuff." Candy felt a tear fall from her eye as she hugged her sister.

"Thank you Lys."

"You're welcome. Now come on."

Sam walked over to Dean who was smiling, "What made you two change your minds?"

Sam didn't want to say why so he just changed the subject, "Taste the eggnog and tell me if it need more kick."

Dean took a small sip and looked over at Sam, "I think we're good."

"Yeah? Alright well...lets get this party started.

When Dean walked into the den, he saw Bobby sitting in the corner wearing a red Santa hat and started to laugh, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Shut up you idgit. Lys made me do it. Just call me Santa."

Lys walked over to Bobby and fixed the hat, "Isn't he just the cutest thing. Good ole Bobby."

"Yeah yeah. Alright so what do we do now?" Bobby asked and they all just looked at each other. None of them had ever really had a Christmas before.

Candy walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him before looking back at everyone, "We don't have to do anything, this is perfect. Its just what we wanted."

Everybody was sitting around the tree drinking their eggnog and finally enjoying a normal evening. Bobby looked around at the two couples and it brought back fond memories of his wife. Christmas was always her favorite time of year. A smile spread across his face as he realized, this was his family.

Bobby got up and walked over to the tree. Candy looked over at him and saw him bring out four boxes, "Bobby what are you doing?"

"As you all know I haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time but when Lys told me that this year she wanted you and Dean to have one, well I just had to do it right and what's Christmas without present."

"Bobby you should have done that"

"I wanted to." Bobby handed Candy and Lys each a small box and handed the other ones to Sam and Dean, "merry Christmas."

They all opened their gifts and Candy's face lit up "bobby its beautiful". She looked over at Lys who had the same thing and was near tear. They bother got matching silver sister rings. Candy and Lys both got up and hugged Bobby's neck, "thank you"

"You're welcome."

Dean got an old smith and Wesson revolver and Sam got an old book of very exorcism out there, "Bobby this is...this is awesome." Dean said looking at the gun. Dean looked over at Sam who looked like he just got a pony. Only Sam would be that happy over a book.

"I feel bad now" Lys said and she put the ring on her finger.

"Why is that?" Bobby asked.

"We don't have anything for you."

"I got exactly what I always wanted."

"What's that?"

"A family."

* * *

Candy was sitting on the bottom step staring at the Christmas tree smiling at it. She heard everyone laughing and having a good time in the kitchen. She turned her head towards the kitchen seeing Dean walking out and towards her on the steps. He sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"Merry Christmas baby," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Dean." She put her head on his shoulder and he chuckled looking up at the ceiling. She lifted her head and looked at him oddly. "What are you laughing at?"

He glanced back up at the ceiling and she followed his gaze and grinned meeting his eyes again.

"Mistletoe," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"You know mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it."

He smirked cupping her face in his hands. "But a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. The kiss was filled with love and passion.

She gave a light moan and backed up from him with a smile on her face. "I have a Christmas present for you."

"Oh yeah? Where is it?"

"Upstairs." She grinned. "Do you want it now or later?"

"Hmmm…I think I want it now." He kissed her neck softly. She laughed as she stood up and pulled him up with her and headed up the stairs.

She opened the bedroom door and closed it behind her. She leaned on the door and Dean looked around and then at her. "Where's my present?"

She pulled his lips down to hers and bit his bottom lip lightly. "Why don't you get comfy and I'll get it." She licked his lip and he groaned in anticipation.

"If this present is what I think it is…you better be back soon."

She laughed letting go and walking out the room. Dean looked around the room with a grin on his face. He looked at the bed and thought _well she did say get comfy._

Dean took off his shirt and everything else leaving him in his boxer briefs. He jumped onto the bed and put his hands behind his head waiting for his present.

He saw the door open and Candy walked in with a small robe on and watched as she gave him her seductive grin and wondered what she had up her sleeve. He noticed her red Santa hat on and then she untied her robe and she was wearing the outfit from their last hunt.

He laughed and she threw her robe at him. He watched eagerly waiting for what she was going to do. She walked over to him and put the hat on his head and ran her hand down his face and traced her thumb over his bottom lip and he licked the pad on her thumb.

She climbed onto his lap straddling it her hands on his chest and his on her hips. "You want your present?" He nodded sucking on his bottom lip and watching her as she rocked into his lap. A deep throaty groan came from the back of his throat. "I don't know…have you been a good boy or a bad boy?" She lifted off his lap a little leaning over his chest. "Huh Dean?"

"I've been a good boy…" He nodded and she grinded back down on him and he closed his eyes sucking more on his bottom lip. "A very, very good boy."

She chuckled at his desperation and leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Then lay back and watch Santa." She grazed her lips against his cheek.

"Santa baby just slip a sable under the tree…for me," she sung lightly in his ear as her right hand traced itself along his muscles and down to his boxers. "I've been an awful good girl." She smiled as she kissed his lips and teased him over his boxers with her hand. "Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight." She grinded down on his now hard cock and he hissed in pleasure as his hands landed on her ass and squeezed.

"You've sure you been a good girl?" He asked squeezing again making her grin at him and get off his lap.

She nodded and he frowned a little losing their connection. "Santa baby I want a yacht and really that's not a lot." She walked to the end of the bed as she ran her hands over the polls of the bed and pushed herself against them. Dean leaned on his elbows watching her, his eyes glued on her. "Been an angel all year." She winked at him and he shook his head.

"No you haven't." He made a face, clearly enjoying the show, as he shook his head.

"Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." She bent down slowly and he lifted up to see more of her ass as she slowly came back up. He bit his lip.

"I am definitely coming down your chimney tonight."

She laughed as she crawled back on the bed and slowly over him tracing her nails up his legs. "Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's." She was now straddling his lap again. "I really do believe in you." She grinded onto his hard member again biting her bottom lip and him closing his eyes. "Let's see if you believe in me." She leaned over his chest digging her nails into it and whispered in his ear. "Hurry down my chimney tonight."

Dean didn't say anything just rolled her over the hat falling off his head. He grinded into her as he pulled her leg around his waist. "Santa's got a big present for you, baby." He kissed her lips then moved towards her neck and then her chest. "But I think someone has been a naughty girl."

"Mmmm…no," she said breathlessly as he pushed into her again. His hard cock covered by the cloth of his briefs taunting and torturing at her center.

"No? Oh I believe you have." She felt the zipper on the back of the dress zip down and he pulled it off her leaving her in her bra and panties. "You've been a very, very bad girl." She bit her bottom lip as he pulled her up with him on the bed and unsnapped her bra. It fell from her chest and Dean's hands cupped her breast making her let out a small moan and close her eyes. "I think I like unwrapping my present, there are so many," he pushed her onto his lap and grinded up into her causing her to whimper, "goodies." He grinned.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. "You're enjoying this a little too much…Santa."

She bent down and kissed him hungrily, all playing set aside now. Both their hands roaming each others bodies had somehow managed to get the rest of their clothing off.

With one swift movement Dean entered her causing her to let out a small moan but was cut off but his mouth devouring hers. Her nails ran down his chest as he continued to thrust into her.

"Oh God…" she moaned as he went harder into her. "I love you." She clung onto him for dear life.

"Candy…jeez…I love you so much." He pinned her arms down to the bed holding her still and watched and felt her squirm underneath him as he had his way with her. "God I love you against my body baby." He pushed his whole body hard against her in one slow long hard thrust making her bite her bottom lip hard.

"Dean…I'm so…close…"

He did it a couple more times knowing she liked it hard and deep and when he did she came screaming his name and trembling underneath him as he came seconds after her. The two were breathing heavily against each other and Dean looked down at her.

"That was one of the best Christmas presents I had ever opened," he said panting.

She laughed and kissed his lips. "Merry Christmas." Dean kissed her long and loving.

"Merry Christmas."

Sam and Lys were sitting one the couch in Bobby's den. They were so busy telling each other what they loved most about each other to realize they had an audience.

Candy was standing in the hallway watching them with a tear in her eye. She had never seen Lys so happy, "Candy..." she heard someone say and she turned to see Dean coming down the stairs.

"Shhh" she said and point at their younger siblings. Dean looked into the den and saw Sam with his arms wrapped around Lys as if he was holding onto her for dear life. "Aren't they cute."

Dean smiled as they watched them, "Yeah they are" he said and noticed the tears coming from Candys eyes, "Hey why are you crying?" He said and pulled her into his arms.

"Its just...I am glad she has Sam. That way when..." she stopped and looked up at Dean as more tears came falling down, "I don't want to die Dean."

Candy laid her head on Dean's chest as she began to sob. Dean squeezed her tight, "shhh...its going to be ok. We still have time. We will get out of this." Dean just held here and looked back into the den. He wasn't sure how they would get out of their deal but at least now he knew he wasn't leaving Sam alone. Maybe him and Lys would find away to have the normal life together that Sam always wanted. The one he and Candy may never have.

Sam and Lys where still wrapped up in each other on the couch. Sam couldn't get enough of her. She shivered as his lips touched hers and she moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. She hadn't kissed like that in ages and he knew she couldn't refuse him. He moved with her, his right hand fingers now tangled in her hair, left hand gripping her ass. Sam stood up and pulled her with him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers digging into his hair drawing him closer in for the kiss. Their tongues danced as he carried her up the stairs.

Once they got into their room, she unbuttoned his shirt as he pulled the shirt over her head, "I have been wanting this all day."

"Me too Sam." He put her feet back on the floor, and pulled her jeans down and she didn't have on any underwear he found as he finished undressing her. He didn't bother to ask, he just wanted her.

Propping her against the wall to stand, he knelt at her feet so that he was facing her mid section. Holding her hands firmly at her side he looked up at her. Knowing what he intended to do, she bit her lip and threw her head back as he licked where she was moist and wet. Licking and tugging hard with his teeth until her knees began to buckle.

"Sam...Please.." she yelled in pleasure. Ignoring her comments he looked up at her, her reaction turning him on even more. Now holding both her hands in one of his, he inserted his index and middle finger into her. She groaned inwardly and her body riveted. Her breathing increasing to panting, she began to sweat; the air was so moist now that strands of her undone hair stuck to her forehead. She moved with the motion of his fingers as they went into and out of her with such swift motion, he licked her clit, heightening the pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't stop she would climax soon but he didn't even hold back or slow down.

"Sam!" She breathed aloud. He stopped for a while and just gently licked her as she was wet and running. He sucked on her inner thigh still slowly fingering her. Removing his fingers he sucked on them, using the same hand, he grabbed hold of her nipple and tugged gently with his thumb and index finger.

Releasing her hands she grabbed onto his hair and pulled him closer to her front. She liked how he made her feel. Sam grabbed her ass tightly pressing her against his lips, he licked and sucked until she began to push him away.

"Sam I'm...I'm going to cum." she screamed.

Sooner said than done, he pushed her away "I don't want you to come this way"

Rising to his feet, he kissed her, spreading her legs with his hands he opened up her lips with his fingers and nudged his hard cock against her still wet centre.

"Don't you want me to return the favor?" she asked

"No, I'd much rather satisfy you," he said ending that part of the conversation with a kiss. His kisses moved now from her lips to neck, starting out with a lick he began to suck on her neck, moving to breast. He took a now taut nipple into his mouth between his teeth while using his hands to grope the other breast. Still holding the bud between his teeth he moved his tongue forward and back slightly brushing it to her arousal.

Meanwhile her hands trailed his back, lightly brushing fingers that gave him chills running down his spine. Lifting her up into his arm, he carried her over to the bed. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her on the lips as he stroked her down under, slowly exciting her once more.

Lifting her left leg on his right shoulder he drew her body closer to his. Running his hands from her neck over her breasts to her stomach he steadied himself and he entered her with one fast yet deep thrust.

"Oh God Sam!"

Ramming into her every time with every thrust her moans got louder; removing her leg from his shoulder he raised her up so he could capture her lips once more. Fondling her clit with her fingers she urged Sam to continue. His movements became swift and he thrust in and out, in and out. Her juices began flowing and he could feel it running down the side of his leg.

Lys used her legs to flip them over. He lay back as she began to ride him. He watched her from below as her hair swayed from left to right as she bounced up and down on his cock.

When she felt he was close to cumming she began to rub her clit as she wanted to come with him. Sam grabbed onto her hips and thrusted hard into her, "Fuck...Lys" they both screamed out together, knowing they had probably woken everyone in the house but they didnt care.

When they both came down from their eye, Lys looked down at Sam and smiled, "I think we are getting good at this" she said breathing heavy.

"Baby you have no idea how good you are." Sam sat up to kiss her just as someone was banging on the door.

"Knock it off! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Dean yelled.

They just smiled at each other as Lys laid down next to him, "Merry Christmas Sam"

"Merry Christmas Lys."


	13. Your Baby Is Having My Baby

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Your Baby Is Having My Baby  
By April3604 & Addicted To Ackles  
A/N: Sorry it has taken a while for us to update one of our stories. We have been pretty busy with our own stories and stuff outside of FF ha. Ha. Ha. Things are about to get a little crazy in this story, trust us when we mean crazy we mean like holy f***ing crazy, but we do it because well we're awesome **

**

* * *

**

_A Few Months Later…_

Candy went downstairs towards the kitchen rubbing her stomach feeling a little sick. She knew she shouldn't have eaten all that pie last night with Dean. What was she thinking? She moaned as she walked into the kitchen seeing Lys standing at the stove with Bobby at the kitchen table.

"Morning," said Bobby looking up from the table.

"Ugh, morning," she whined as she walked up to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. She poured it and looked at it feeling her stomach turn. She grimaced and set it down as she leaned on the counter.

"You feeling alright?" asked Bobby and Lys turned her head looking at her sister noticing how pale she was.

"I think it was that pie," said Candy rubbing her stomach. She shook her head mentally noting never eat that much pie again.

"Well, Dean seemed fine when he went out with Sam earlier," said Lys turning back to the stove as she continued to cook. "A little too chipper if you know what I mean Candy." She snickered and Candy just glared at her back.

"That is something I do not want to discuss in my kitchen…or my house, girls," said Bobby smirking at the two sisters.

"Sorry Bobby," said both girls and Lys turned around with the eggs still in the pan.

"Want some?" she asked Candy and Candy looked down at them and noticed the one egg had broken and the yoke was spilling out. Candy put her hand to her mouth and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Jeez, she must be sick," said Lys turning to Bobby. "This is her favorite." She set the pan on one of the unused burners and ran after her sister.

Once she got to the door she heard her sister puking and made a disgusted face as she knocked on the door.

"Candace, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm on cloud nine in here! Want to join?" Candy washed her face at the sink after flushing the toilet. She opened the door and leaned on the doorframe. "I don't know what's wrong."

Lys put her hand on her forehead and frowned. "You don't have a fever. When did you start feeling sick?"

"A couple days ago actually but I didn't puke, it was just today."

Lys bit her lip as a thought occurred to her. "I'll be right back."

Candy watched her walk off confused and then came back a few seconds later. "What was that about?"

Lys didn't say anything just pushed Candy into the bathroom and closed the door. Before Candy could say anything she took the box out of her pocket and showed it to Candy. Candy's mouth closed and shook her head.

"No, no, no, I can't be. No!" yelled Candy. "We're always careful…always…"

But then Candy was thinking back to a couple times the two were so heated in the moment that they didn't or she forgot to take the morning after pill. Like the time in the backseat of the Impala a few weeks ago or a few days ago when Dean was working on the Impala and he just looked too good and they went into the garage…

Candy's eyes widened and looked at Lys. "No…Lys…" she had tears in her eyes and Lys started to feel really bad for her sister. "This just came at the worst of times. I can't believe this…no!"

Candy sat on the toilet lid her head in her hands thinking of how irresponsible she was and how stupid she was. How could she let something like this happen?

"Don't worry Candy…we'll figure out what to do if…if it is yes." Lys was kneeling in front of her sister rubbing her arms and Candy wrapped her arms around her sister in a huge hug.

Candy picked up the test and it was positive ,"Oh my god. How could I let this happen?"

"Candy just calm down. We still have time to figure this out."

"We have one month left Lys and I'm..." Lys helped her sister sit down on the tub.

"Hey listen to me. It's going to be ok."

"How am I supposed to tell Dean? I can't tell him."

"We will think of something. Why don't you go lay down." Candy just nodded and Lys threw away the box and the test.

Sam and Dean had just got home and Sam went up stair to take a shower. When he walked in, something in the trash caught his eye. He picked up the box out of the trash and pulled out the test, "Holy shit!" He said as Dean walked by the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Dude somebody's pregnant."

"Well Sam congrats. When are you due?" Dean said and laughed.

"I am serious Dean," he said and handed him the test.

"You think it's one of the girls?"

"Unless Bobby has something he would like to tell us."

Lys closed Candy's door and heard the guys talking and went to see what all the fuss was about. When she walked into the bathroom, she panicked when she saw what Dean was holding. "What...what's going on guys?"

They turned to her and Dean held out the test, "You want to explain this?" Lys grabbed the test and smiled at Dean.

"Well it looks like your pregnant Dean."

"Not funny Lys now who does this belong too?"

Lys knew she couldn't say it was Candy so she did the only thing she knew of,"It's mine."

"What?" Sam said and he was turning white. She knew she could explain later.

"Its mine. Hey there daddy."

"But how did this happen?"

"Well Sam when two people love each other or have just had one too many beers they..."

"I know how Dean thank you. I meant when?"

"Sam I really don't want to have this conversation in front of Dean."

Dean looked between them and just walked out. He closed the door behind him and Lys turned back to Sam just as he fell to the floor.

Lys just smiled and knew he was going to kill her when she told him the truth. She wondered how Dean was going to react when he found out that is was actually Candy that was pregnant.

Lys turned on the water and filled up the cup that was next to the sink. She tossed it in Sam's face and he jumped, "What the hell?"

"Morning Sunshine," Lys said as she helped him up, "you ok there Sammy?"

"No...you're pregnant Lys. How did this happen? We are always careful." Lys could see that Sam was beginning to panic and as fun as it was watching him squirm, she had to tell him the truth.

"I am not pregnant Sam so you can relax."

"But what about the test? If it's not yours then whose is it?"

"Candy's...I just said it was mine because I think she needs to tell Dean in her own way." Sam looked at her and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Is she sure?"

"She took two test and they were both positive but she hasn't been to the doctor yet."

"Wow...I mean...wow. I can't believe this. Dean is going to freak."

"Like you did" she said and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It's ok Sam". Lys walked over and sat down next to Sam, "we have to find away to save them"

"I know but what do we do Lys? We are running out of time."

"We find Lilith and go in swinging. We have a little niece or nephew to look after."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and Sam pulled her close, "Hey, don't worry baby. We still have time. They are going to be fine."

"I hope you are right Sam."

Dean walked into the bedroom to find Candy lying on her side while holding a pillow. She had her eyes closed and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked and she actually looked like she was glowing a bit. He crawled next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her jump a little and looked behind her and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey," she said quietly and he kissed her lips.

"You ok?"

She hesitated and nodded. "Yeah why?"

"You seem different. A little jumpy there? Who do you think was crawling in bed with you? Sam?...Bobby?"

She laughed and he leaned his head on hers and he could see the distant look in her eye. He knew she was thinking and thought that it was about the deals again. They only did have one month to go.

"Hey, come on…where's that beautiful smile at?"

She gave him another small smile and he sighed turning her to face him taking the pillow from her and throwing it to the ground. "Look…I know." She looked at him confused and scared.

"Know what?"

It was his turn to be confused. "The deal, our contracts. They're almost up and you're scared." She let out a deep breath of relief and nodded that was semi true. "We're going to get through this, together. We can do this…"

"But Dean, we have a month left. If there was a way don't you think we would have found it by now?"

"You never know at the last minute we may be able to find something."

"And that last minute one of us could be dead."

"If it's one of us then let it be me." She shook her head some tears filling her eyes. He shook his head and cupped her face in his hand. "I'd die for you Candace; I'd go to hell for you." She closed her eyes as some tears slipped out. He wiped them away with his thumb. "Baby…please don't cry. I don't think I can handle a month of you being depressed."

"I'm sorry."

"Everything will be alright. I promise."

She swallowed hard. "You don't know what you're promising."

"What are you talking about? Candy is there something you want to tell me?"

She sighed looking into his eyes she knew she should tell him. She had to tell him. He had the right to know. She opened her mouth but then images of Dean getting angry and leaving her flashed through her mind and she closed it.

She shook her head. "Mmhmm, no. It's just the deal."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've just not been feeling well lately. I got sick earlier so, that's probably another reason why I'm upset and stuff."

He smirked. "Then let the good doctor take care of you." He pulled her close and kissed her lips making her smile. These kind of moments are what she loved. These moments with Dean where he and she could be normal and happy, no worry, or doubt, just them and their love.

He pulled away looking into her eyes and showing her how much he loved her. "Come on; let's see if we can get you some toast and tea."

She whined as he pulled her up and he laughed. "You gotta eat something, beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" She grinned at him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

When Dean and Candy walked out of their bedroom, Lys and Sam were standing in the hallway. Dean smiled at them and they assumed everything went well with the news, "So Dean you are taking this better than I expected." Sam said and looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I. It's not like this changes anything for me. I mean sure I will play with it but that's about all I have to do."

Lys glared at Dean, "What do you mean this doesn't change anything for you?"

"Well I mean, I am not the one who has to take care of the thing."

"That's a little insensitive don't you think?"

"Yeah Dean, don't you think you should help a little?" Sam said and Dean just looked at them.

"You are the one who did this Sam, not me so you are the one who has to take responsibility."

"What? No I didn't."

"Well then I think you and Lys better talk."

Sam and Lys were lost at this point. They had no idea what Dean was talking about. Lys looked over at her sister who mouthed, "I didn't tell him."

Lys rolled her eyes and knew she had to cover for her sister, "Yes Sam he is right, we did get ourselves into this mess and we have to take responsibility for our CARELESS actions." Lys said and Sam looked at her very confused.

"What?"

"Why don't you two go downstairs, me and Sammy need to talk."

"Apparently" Dean said and grabbed Candy's hand. Before they walked away, Candy turned to then and whispered, "thank you."

Sam still wasn't sure what was going on but he wanted to know, "Lys what the hell was that?"

"She didn't tell him Sam so until she does it looks like we are planning mommy and daddy."

"Lys she has to tell him."

"She will but we need to give her time. Just do this for me Sam."

"Fine but you owe me." He said as he kissed her and they headed downstairs.

Later that night, Sam and Lys were curled up on the couch watching a movie while have a glass of whiskey. Neither of them thinking about the fact that Lys was supposed to be pregnant, "What the hell are you two doing?" Dean said as he walked into the room.

"Um….well what does it look like we are doing genius?" Lys said and brought the glass to her lips just as Dean walked over and jerked it away, "What the hell Dean?"

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Sammy how could you let her drink like that? She is carrying your child. I expected more from you. And Lys, do you know how dangerous it is for you to drink in your condition? That is my niece or nephew in there!"

Candy walked from the kitchen to hear Dean yelling at Lys and Sam and she felt bad. She needed to tell Dean the truth, "Dean don't yell at her."

"Candy your little sister is sitting here drinking like she is at a fucking frat party and Sam is just watching!"

"She can drink if she wants to Dean."

"Like hell she can. Am I the only responsible one here?"

"Dean the reason she can drink is because she is not pregnant….I am?"

Dean looked at her with his eyes wide, "Excuse me?"

"I am the one that is pregnant, not Lys." Dean felt all the blood run from his face. "Dean are you ok?" Candy asked just as Dean fell to the ground.

Lys looked over at Sam, "Demons you guys can handle but babies make you faint. Couple of tigers aren't ya?"

Candy looked down at Dean and knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he woke up.


	14. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Water**

**By: Dean Winchesters GuardianAngel & April3604**

**Sorry it took so long to update. We both have been really busy with our other stories. We only have one chapter to go of this story :( Hope you guys like the update and review!**

* * *

"So that was your big plan?" asked Sam grabbing Dean and pulling him on the couch. "Telling him like that?"

Lys hit Sam in the back of the head causing him to jump, "Ouch! Lys!"

"Be nice she's fragile in her condition," said Lys.

"I am right here you guys!" yelled Candy and she turned back to Dean. She tapped his cheek lightly. "Dean, Dean, baby…Dean…" She ran her hand through his hair and then ran the back of her hand against his cheek.

Lys saw Dean waking up and knew Candy and him had to be alone. She grabbed Sam's hand and motioned towards the kitchen.

"Dean…honey," Candy said gently still caressing his cheek.

Dean moaned lightly and moved his head. He blinked a few times and saw Candy looking down at him. He quickly sat up and shook his head. "Whoa, I had the craziest dream." He saw the whiskey on the table that Lys and Sam were drinking earlier and grabbed it guzzling it down. He took a deep breath and Candy looked at him nervously.

"You said you were pregnant but you and I both know that can't happen…" He put the bottle to his lips and she looked away. "Jesus Christ…" he said in almost a whisper.

He set the whiskey on the table and she wouldn't look at him. She didn't know how to look at him without seeing the pain, fear and anger in his eyes. "This is just fucking great!" yelled Dean kicking the coffee table and getting off the couch.

Candy jumped seeing this side of Dean. Sure she's seen him angry but not to the point where he was kicking the furniture. "How could you let this happen?"

Candy jumped from the couch and looked at him angrily. Her eyeliner and mascara was smeared from crying and tears had stained her face. "It takes more than one person to get pregnant Dean! So you are also to blame in this!"

"You're supposed to be on the pill!"

"Oh I'm sorry maybe I missed a day because of a hunt or something! So this is all my fault? You're going to blame me for this?"

"I need to blame someone!"

Candy clenched her teeth before she broke down in more tears. "That's right blame me! Go ahead Dean not that I have the weight of the fucking deal on my shoulders but now I'm carrying your fucking child and in less than a month I'm gonna be fucking dead…" she shook her head.

"Don't give me the fucking tears alright! You won't get any sympathy from me!"

Candy grabbed her wedding ring and threw it at him and he caught it. "Screw you! I want you out of my life. I'll figure the deal and this baby out on my own. I don't need you!" She stormed up the stairs and Dean heard the bedroom door slam.

Dean stared at the wedding ring in his hand. His heart was breaking from everything that had just happened. Candy was pregnant and in less than a month the two of them were going to lose the baby and their own lives.

"What happened?" asked Lys as her and Sam watched from the crack in the door. Bobby was standing against the wall with his hand pressed to his mouth.

Bobby turned to Lys and Sam and Lys looked at him. "I believe they just ended their marriage."

Sam's puppy eyes came out and Lys opened the kitchen door and walked out pass Dean. "Asshole," she growled and walked up the stairs after Candy.

Lys walked up to Candy's door and knocked, "Candy….Are you awake?" she asked as she walked in the room.

Candy was lying on the bed and her face was red from crying, "I hate him Lys." She said and sat up.

"You don't hate him Candy. You're just…..pissed right not and you have every right to be."

"How could he blame this on me? I didn't screw myself."

"Men are jerks sometimes when it comes to this kind of thing. Maybe he just panicked." Lys said and sat down next to her sister.

"You think?" Candy said sarcastically, "I'm sorry Lys."

"It's ok. Mood swings are just part of it."

"How could I let this happen?"

Lys wrapped her arm around her sobbing sister, "Don't blame yourself. These things just happen. We will get through this. Just like we always do."

"But I have a month left until…."

"Shhhh, don't think about that right now. We will figure this all out. I am going to make you a doctor's appointment first thing in the morning."

"Why even bother?"

"Candace Thompson Winchester! I don't want to hear you talk like that. From now on the only job you have is to take care of my niece of nephew. Leave the rest to me and Sam." Lys said as she squeezed her sister tight, "Everything is going to be ok Candy."

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Bobby were in the salvage yard fixing up an old shelby mustang when Dean looked up and saw Candy walking out the front door and over to her car. Their eyes met for a second but she turned away and got into the car. Dean wanted to talk to her but he wasn't sure what to say. He felt bad for reacting the way he did but this was the last thing they needed right now.

Bobby watched Dean and knew he had to say something, "Any idea where she is going this early?"

"I heard her talking to Lys about a doctor's appointment today."

"Why aren't you going with her?"

"Bobby we have one month left. What's the point on getting excited over a baby we will never have? Its kind of pointless isn't it? I mean even if I wanted to go, she doesn't want me there."

"Dean you are just as stubborn as your dad. To prideful to admit you were wrong. Candy wants you there but she is scared and hurting right now. It's not just about you Dean. She is the one carrying the baby."

"I know that but what am I supposed to do huh? Pretend everything ok when it's not."

"What would it hurt? She is having a baby Dean, your baby. What is there not to be excited about?"

Dean looked down and shook his head, "You don't get it. As of right now, we are dead in one month! There will be no baby!"

Bobby threw down his wrench and walked over to him, "Don't yell at me boy. Everyone knows time is running out and we are all working our asses off trying to find a way out for you guys but let me just ask you this, if you two get out of your deal, how are you going to feel knowing that you never heard the first heartbeat or saw your child for the first time? You can't get that back. Even if you two don't get out, at least you will dies knowing you had a family for a month and no demon can ever take that away from you."

Bobby turned and walked into the house. These kids were going to be the death of him.

Dean stood and reached into his pocket and pulled out Candy's wedding ring. He hated the fact that it wasn't on her finger. Bobby was right, he had to fix this. He wasn't going to riun their last month together. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Candy sat in the waiting room thinking about everything that had gone on the night before. Maybe Dean did have a right to be a little upset but then again it wasn't all her fault. She never thought he would put all the blame on her, "Winchester?" Candy looked up and saw a nurse standing at the door. She placed down her magazine and got up.

She followed the nurse into the room and sat down her purse, "Will the father be joining us?" The nurse asked and Candy just shook her head. "Ok then. The doctor will be in soon and you get to see your baby." Candy just smiled and watched as the nurse walked out the door.

Once the door was closed, Candy walked around the small room and wondered how many times she would be back here.

She jumped up on the table and began to swing her feet as she waited. Candy looked down at her finger and tears came to her eyes. Was her marriage really over? She still couldn't believe Dean had acted that way. Maybe it was the hormone that made her tell Dean it was over. She was just lost and confused and needed Dean but he wasn't there and she want sure if he would ever be there for her and their child.

There was a knock at the door and for a spit second Candy thought it may have been Dean, "Mrs. Winchester?" The doctor said as he walked in.

"That's me"

"I'm Dr. Harris" he shook her hand and began looking over her chart. "So you're new here and I see it's your first pregnancy. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is"

"Alright well first we are going to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and how everything is developing."

"Sounds good to me" she said and laid back on the table.

"Ok before we start, will the father be joining us?"

Just as Candy was about to say no once again, the door opened, "Yes he is" Dean said as he walked through the door.

Candy's face lit up when she saw him but she was still mad at him. He hurt her bad and she really wasn't sure what he was really doing here.

He stood at the door and the doctor could sense the tension in the room, "I am going to give you guys a few minute."

The doctor got up and walked out the door and Candy turned her head from Dean so he wouldn't see her cry, "What are you doing here Dean?"

"Well...I came to see our baby." he said and took the seat next to the table, "Listen Candy, I have to be honest with you...this scares the hell out of me. I mean at first it just you and me I had to save and now a baby?" Dean ran his hands over his face as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Candy rolled over and looked at him as she reached for his hand. He looked up at her and her face was red from crying, "I'm scared Dean and I need you more than ever right now." She said and he kissed her hand.

"I am so sorry baby"

"I'm sorry too Dean. I never meant for this to happen."

"I know and it's just as much my fault. We are just both so sexy we can't stay away from each other." He said making her laugh. "These that smile I love so much."

Dean got up from his chair and pulled her into his arm," I love you Candy and I am sorry for being a jerk"

"That's ok but...can I have the jerks ring back?"

Dean smiled and pulled the ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her finger.

Dean kissed her on the lips just as the doctor walked in, "You kids ready?"

They looked at each other and Candy nodded, "As we will ever be."

* * *

**One month later- 48 hours to go**

**Candy-8 weeks **

Candy was lying on the couch with her head in Deans lap as Sam, Lys, and Bobby looked through every book they had over and over again. Time was running out and Lilith was still nowhere to be found, "Damn it!" Sam yelled as he closed yet another book. He was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Sam calm down. We still have time." Lys said as she grabbed his hand.

Sam half smiled at her before looking over at Candy who had her eyes closed rubbing her small belly. He could feel the tears building so he jumped up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey before heading upstair.

Everyone watched him walk away and it wasn't long before they heard a door slam, "I'll go talk to him." Lys said and got up.

She walked into their room and saw Sam turn up the bottle, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Nope" was all he said.

"Don't shut me out Sam. My sister's life is on the line here also."

"I know that Lys I just…I just don't want to talk about it right now."

Lys walked over to him and yanked the bottle from him, "Fine then lets not talk." She said and she turned the bottle up. They still had time and they were going to find away to save their sibling and unborn niece or nephew.

* * *

The next night, Dean and Candy decided to go out and enjoy what could be their last night on earth as Sam and Lys sat in the upstairs bedroom of Bobby's house watching the clock as they were about to finish off there second bottle of whiskey. They had less that 24 hours until Dean and Candy's deal came due and they were running out of options.

Lys looked over at Sam who was staring at the wall, "Sam….wh...what's wrong?" She mummbled as she straddled his lap.

"I need...I need to tell you something Lys."

"You can tell me anything Sam."

"I have demon blood in me."

Lys looked at him and wasn't sure if she heard right or not,"What are you talking about?"

"A demon bled into my mouth when I was a six months old. That's why the yellow eyed demon was after me, that's why I died and Dean made that stupid deal. It's all my fault. I'm a freak."

"Sam stop it! It's not your fault. You were only a baby and Dean made his own decision just like Candy did. We would have done the same thing."

"I know but...that doesn't change who I am. How can you love me? I can't even save your sister or my brother."

Lys saw the pain in Sam's eyes. She leaned in and began kissing him. As she began to move against his lap, Sam pulled her roughly to him and deepened the kiss. "Oh Sam.." Lys moaned as he made his was down her neck.

Sam was still holding on to his glass and went to sit it on the end table but he was so hot and turned on he slammed it down. The glass shattered, slicing open his hand. "Shit" he said looking at his hand that was covered in blood.

"Oh my God Sam. Are you ok?" Lys said and she held his hand in hers. She looked into his eyes and something came over her. Maybe it was the alcohol but she did the last thing Sam ever expected.

Lys lifted his hand to her mouth and licked the blood from his hand. As Sam watched her, he felt himself getting hard at the sight and wasnt sure why, "Lys...What are you…."

"If you're a freak then now… I am a freak too" he said and Sam noticed his blood on her lips and couldn't resist her any longer. He kissed her hard and could taste his blood on her lips and it was more intoxicating than anything he had ever experienced. Tomorrow they went to find Lilith and if it was the last thing he did, he was going to rip her apart but tonight all he wanted was Lys.

**Oh the drama that has just begun! One chapter to go, what will happen? Review please!**


	15. Is This How It All Ends?

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Is This How It All Ends?  
By DeansFallenAngel36 & Dean Winchester's Guardian Angel  
Warning:** There are some pretty graphic scenes in this chapter. Some material will be upsetting especially the ending. We are warning you that the ending is not a very happy one and we are waiting for the mob of people to come and get us with pitch forks and torches. But if you do then there will be no sequel.

* * *

Bobby placed an old tracking device over it a map in the middle of the table, "So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out."

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked as him, Lys, and Dean watched.

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street."

He begins the ritual and starts the swing for the pendulum. As the three watched, the pendulum begins to search over the map until it suddenly just stops, "New Harmony, Indiana."

Lys looked over at Sam and sighed, "I guess I will go get Candy."

"No I will go. I need to talk to her," Dean said and walked up the stairs.

Lys walked out of the room and Sam wasn't far behind her, "Hey Lys we still have time. Don't worry," Sam said pulling her to him.

"How did we let it get this far Sam? I can't lose her," She said as she cried into his chest, "I won't lose her."

"It's all going to be ok Lys. Somehow we will get through this together."

"What are we going to do? I feel like my life is spinning out of control Sam. I just want everything to go back the way it was." As Sam held her, Lys began to shake, "I am going to rip Lilith apart if she touches either one of them Sam. I swear I will," she seethed out. Sam had never heard Lys talk like this a part of him was worried but he knew the pain she was in right now because he felt the same way. All he wanted was Lilith's blood splattered in the walls.

"Don't worry baby. We will get her no matter what it takes," Sam said and kissed the top of her head, "I can promise you that."

When Dean entered the room, he saw Candy sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand on her stomach, "Its time isn't it?" she asked before getting up and walking over to Dean.

"Lilith is in Indiana so I guess…."

Candy just looked down and nodded, "So we should be going."

Dean looked at her as he felt the tear building but he knew he had to be strong, "Candy listen, maybe you should stay here and let me and Sam handle this one."

Candy looked up at him and smiled as she placed her hand on his face, "I know what you are trying to do Dean and it's not going to work. It's ok to be scared right now. God knows I am but I am going. I got myself into this mess and I want to be there to get myself out and if so some reason we can't," as she looked at him she began to sob, "Dean I don't want to die alone ok so just let me do this."

Dean couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled her against his chest and hugged her tight. He never wanted to let her go.

Later that afternoon, Dean and Candy packed the car as Sam and Lys got together ammo. Once they were done. They loaded up the car and Dean soon realized it wouldn't start and got out, "Do I look like a ditch able prom-date to you?" Bobby said walking over to them.

"No Bobby. Of course not." Sam said

"This is about me, Candy, Sam and Lys. Ok? This isn't your fight," Dean said to Bobby.

Bobby walked over to Dean and he was furious, "The hell it isn't! Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides, you need me."

"Bobby"."

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you and Candy had so far?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart." Dean looked down on the ground as Sam watched him. Bobby hands Dean the distributor cap. "I'll follow. Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either."

"Hey I can't help it!" Candy yelled and Bobby just smiled at her. He had to save those kids. They were all the family he had left.

As the four were in the car driving down the road, everyone was quiet. Lys and Candy were fast asleep in the back and Candy had her head in Lys's lap, "Hey Dean?" Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"You know if this doesn't uh...this doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know…."

"No. No-no-no-no."

"No what?"

"No, you're not gonna bust out the misty good-bye speech, ok? And if this is my last day on earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward." Dean looked in the back before smiling at Sam, "You know what I do want?" He reached down to the radio and starts up Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive, "Rise and shine ladies!"

Candy sat up and heard the loud music, "What the hell Dean?"

"Bon Jovi?" Sam asked smiling.

"Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion."

_And I walk these streets  
A loaded six-string on my back  
I play for keeps  
'Cause I might not make it back  
Been everywhere _

Candy and Lys just smiled at each other and joined in, "Oh yeah."

_I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces  
And I rock the boat  
'Cause I'm a cowboy  
On a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted _

_WANTED!_

_Dead or ALIVE  
_  
Dean begins to lose the will to sing and his smile is beginning to fade. Sam and Lys just continues to sing, laugh and smile, not noticing how Dean is suddenly taking in the lyrics, realizing how much they actually fit him and what is about to come. Candy leaned up and wrapped her arms around Deans neck, "I love you baby," she said and kissed his cheek.

Dean laid his hand on her arm and smiled over his shoulder, "I love you too."

* * *

Dean and Candy took the bottom of the house as Lys and Sam went upstairs. Dean stood protectively around Candy not wanting anything to happen to her or the baby. "There's nothing," said Candy and they went upstairs to Sam and Lys. Dean and Candy walked into the room Sam and Lys were in seeing the colt in Sam's hand about to shoot the little girl.

"Dean it's not her," said Candy and Dean looked at her not seeing a demon in the little girl. He rushed up to Sam and grabbed the gun. "It's not her! It's not in her!" The little woke up screaming.

The four of them got the little girl and her mother out of the house and stood in the living room.

"Now what?" asked Sam and Ruby walked in looking at them all.

"She's gone. She's not here," said Ruby.

Candy closed her eyes feeling her heart beating fast as she put her hand over her stomach. She felt Dean's arms wrapping around her and holding her to him. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry thinking of Candy and the baby, his baby…their baby. The baby the two of them had made together that was part of them, part of their souls will be gone in the matter of seconds.

"No, no," said Lys shaking her head looking at Dean and Candy then at Sam. "We-we have to do something. We can't…we can't let them die! No, we…" Sam grabbed her holding her in his arms as she continued to sob into his chest.

He looked up from Lys and looked at Dean, their eyes catching each others. Sam could see the fear in his oldest brothers eyes as he held his family in his arms one last time. Sam looked over at Ruby. "Tell me what to do."

"What?" asked Ruby. "Not it's too late."

"Sam don't," said Dean.

"Don't do it for us," said Candy shaking her head. "It's not worth going down that road."

"But I can do it," said Sam.

"No, it's too late Sam. I can't do it. I tried giving you a chance and you blue it. You screwed yourself and your family over."

Sam closed his eyes and they heard the clock going off. Both Candy and Dean looked at the clock tears in their eyes. Candy looked at Lys and they ran into each others arms. "Take care of Sam, ok? You're both going to need each other."

"Candy…no, we-we can figure something out…I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. You, Dean and the baby should be the ones alive. Not me." She shook her head and Candy stopped her and made her younger sister look at her.

"Lys, it's you and Sam now. You guys stay together, stay strong for each other." She smiled at her as more tears fell from both their eyes. "Have a family and grow old together."

She kissed her sister on the forehead then looked at Sam. "Take care of her Sammy."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, tears were falling freely from Sam's eyes as Dean tried to hold back his not wanting his brother to remember him like this but as the strong older brother that would always take care of him and be there for him.

Dean grabbed a hold of Candy's hand and they both heard a growl. "Dean…"

"I hear it," he said and they both turned their heads slightly. They both saw the hellhounds standing by the door.

"Dean…Candy?"

"Hellhounds."

"Dining room," said Sam. "Now!" The five of them ran into the dining room and closed the door. They poured salt around the doors and windows and waited.

"Give me the knife," said Ruby.

"What? Why?" asked Sam.

"I can hold them back."

Dean looked at Ruby and his eyes widened. "Sam that's not Ruby!" He looked at Candy who was right next to Ruby as Ruby grabbed her by the back of the neck. "Now give me the knife!"

"Don't do it Sam!" yelled Candy and she cried out as she felt Ruby's nails dig into her neck.

"Get off her you son of a bitch!" yelled Dean charging after her but Ruby slammed the three of them against the wall.

"Who is it?" asked Sam as the knife dropped from his hand

"Lilith," said Candy as she clenched her teeth in pain.

"Yup it's me."

"Where's Ruby?" asked Sam.

"Oh I sent her far, far away." She looked at Candy. "Somewhere you and your precious little girl will be going very soon."

"Please…" begged Candy as tears sprang from her eyes. "Not my baby."

Lilith laughed and looked at Dean. "This is going to be way too much fun." The four of them watched as she kicked the salt away from the door and they knew what she was going to do.

"No!" yelled Lys and Dean.

"Don't! It's me you want!" yelled Sam.

But it was too late Lilith opened the door and dropped Candy on the ground. "Get her boys."

The three of them watched as Candy was thrown to the ground by an invisible force, well to Lys and Sam, Dean could see the monsters ripping apart his wife and he watched as they scratched apart her stomach. Her screams and please screamed through his ears.

"No!" yelled Dean tears falling from his eyes. "No! Stop!"

"Oh Dean," said Lilith playfully pouting. "Leave the begging and suffering for Hell."

With a wave of her hand she let him fall to the ground and Candy's screams had stopped. Dean ran over to her and grabbed her face staring into her soulless eyes.

"Candace!" yelled Lys as she watched her sister and brother in law on the floor.

"Baby?" Dean ran a hand over her face smearing the blood everywhere. He looked down at her stomach knowing the baby was gone too. He looked up at Lilith with pure madness and murder in his eyes. "You son of a bitch!"

"Don't worry Dean; you'll be spending a lot of time with your family in Hell." With the snap of her fingers the Hellhounds attacked Dean and the same thing happened. They ripped him apart limb by limb. Sam screamed for Lilith to stop but she just watched in amusement as Dean screamed and cried in agony then silence.

Lilith smiled at her progress of the two dead Winchesters on the floor. Lys's sobbing was the only thing heard throughout the room. She couldn't take her eyes off her sister.

Dean and Candy were laying side by side on the floor soulless and dead.

"That was Bonnie and Clyde," Lilith looked up at Lys and Sam, "Now for Romeo and Juliette."

She put her hand out and Sam and Lys looked at each other. "I love you, Pumpkin," said Sam.

Lys sobbed. "I love you too." The next thing they know they are being blinded by a pure white light but it was quickly gone as soon as it came. They blinked and looked around and found themselves on the floor looking up at Lilith. She was just as shocked as they were.

Sam grabbed the knife and before he could do anything Lilith flew out of the body with a loud scream and then the body hit the floor with a loud thud.

Lys and Sam quickly crawled over to their siblings bodies and held them in their arms. They cried and looked at each other knowing there was one thing on their mind…vengeance.

* * *

**Hell 30 Years**

"Dean, how are you today?" asked Alistair.

"I was good until I saw your fugly face this morning," Dean smirked at Alistair.

"Always with the wit and comments. Don't you know they just tend to get you in trouble boy?"

Dean just looked away from him and then turned his attention to the door when he saw Candy being brought in. He hasn't seen her since he got there.

"Candy?"

"Dean!" she yelled trying to run over to him but the demons had her.

"What are you going to do you son of a bitch?" yelled Dean looking at Alistair.

"Oh the same things we've been doing to her since she came to us," said Alistair with a smile.

Candy was put on a rack beside Dean. "Candy!" He tried to grab for her she was just inches from his touch.

"Dean," she sobbed. When she reached for him their fingertips touched and he smiled for the first time in years.

"Go get it," said Alistair and Candy quickly looked at him.

"No, don't do this to him! Don't you do it you bastard!" yelled Candy tears falling down her cheeks and she began to shake.

"Awe Candy I thought we talked about your such language and what it does to me," said Alistair playing with a piece of hair and then kissing her cheek.

She sobbed and looked away.

"Get your hands off her you son of a bitch!"

"Please don't show him," said Candy. "He won't be able to take it." She looked up at Deans face. "Don't look Dean. Don't look." He looked at her confused. "Dean just close your eyes and whatever you do don't…" She screamed as Alistair dug a knife right into her stomach.

"Don't ruin the surprise princess," seethed Alistair. "You would think the mother would want the father to see their baby…especially their first born."

Dean looked at Alistair with confusion written all over his face. He followed him with his eyes as he walked to the door where the demons were waiting with something in their hands.

"Don't look Dean," Candy just kept repeating over and over again. "It's not real. It's not real."

"Oh but princess of course it's real," said Alistair as he took the blanket off the baby.

"No," said Dean and Candy began crying like she usually did when she saw her baby.

"She's just so beautiful, has Candy's eyes," said Alistair looking down at the baby and then at Dean.

"You mother fucking piece of shit bastard! I'll kill you! I swear to God I'll kill you!" yelled Dean.

"Now now, Dean is that anyway to talk in front of your child." He kissed their baby's head.

"She's not real!" yelled Candy.

Alistair smiled at her. "Oh she's perfectly real. And you know what comes next, princess."

"No! No! Don't do that to him! Dean don't listen!"

Alistair handed the baby back to the demons and they walked out.

"No! Where you taking her? What are you doing you mother fucking son of a bitch?" yelled Dean. The next thing Dean knew he was hearing crying, a baby's cry. Dean threw his head back hard hitting it against the table as he closed his eyes trying to block out the screaming of his wife and the crying of his baby but nothing was working.

"I'm going to ask you again, Dean," said Alistair picking up the knife. "Will you take my knife and start to rip apart souls or do you want to witness what just happened and more for the rest of your life?"

Candy was sobbing and then screaming again as Alistair ripped through her.

"Dean," said Candy crying. "Leave him alone you son of a bitch." Candy spit out blood.

"Look Dean, I'll make you a deal," said Alistair walking over to him and wiping his wife's blood on his face from the knife. "I'll let her and the baby's soul free if you take my knife."

Dean looked over at Candy and could still hear the echoes of the babies cries in his ears. "I have your word they'll go free."

"Yes, you have my word but not until you rip apart Candace."

"No you can't expect me to do that to her! Anyone but her!"

"Dean would you rather your baby?"

Dean sobbed looking down. "You sadistic son of a bitch…I'll do it. I'll rip Candy's soul apart."

Candy looked at him wide eyed as Dean was taken off the table and he grabbed the knife. The two looked into each others eyes as he stood in front of her. She closed her eyes nodding. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you."

She took a shaky deep breath and opened her eyes staring into his for the last time knowing she will never get the chance again. "Make it quick."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Please review and you will get the sequel…My Immortal. Let us know what you thought about the story, what you would like to see in the sequel, and how you liked the ending? Lots of Love DeansFallenAngel36 & Dean Winchesters Guardian Angel.


End file.
